Maman, c'est quoi l'amour?
by DarkyAnge
Summary: Chap.8 UP! ‘Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extra terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l’histoire de ma vie.’ Que va t il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ? .Hiatus.
1. Réveil de l'Amour Perdu

_oOo♫oOo_

_**Titre : **Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?_

_**Auteur : **DarkyAnge_

_**Résumé : '**Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extras-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?_

_**Note de Darky : **Qu'ai-je donc à dire ? C'est tout simplement ma toute première fanfic. En fait, cela fait longtemps que je la projetait... ben voilà, vous êtes servis. J'espère seulement que je ne vous soûlerai pas trop avec mes histoires !_

_**Note n°2 : **Je tiens aussi à dire qu'il ne faut ABSOLUMENT PAS compter sur moi pour la régularité des posts, surtout que j'en suis au prises avec une autre fanfic (un Lily/James !)... avec quelques review, qui sait... enfin, n'importe quelle question et je suis là !_

_**PeNséE InCoHérENtEuh : **Y a le France/Espagne à la télé... savez-vous que les espagnols peuvent être assez MIGNONS ?_

_(PS : Brésilienne comme je suis, je supporte mon pays, le Brésil. VAI BRASIIIL !)_

_C'était la minute intelligente._

_Et maintenant, je ne vais pas vous laisser trop longtemps galérer : la FANFIC !_

_oOo♫oOooOo♫oOooOo♫oOooOo♫oOo_

**Maman, c'est quoi l'amour?**

Chapitre I – Réveil de l'Amour Perdu

Le vent soufflait dehors. Les arbres balançaient leurs feuillages dans le jardin sous le ciel gris. Puis le vent ne souffla plus, et une goutte tomba du ciel.

Je regardais par la fenêtre de ma chambre. C'était pourtant l'été ! Je poussai un soupir, tout en pensant à ma vie et à son sens.

Ginny Weasley, majeure depuis l'année précédente, récemment sortie de l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Avec mes bons résultats en ASPICs (je me souviens encore de l'innondation provoquée par les yeux de ma mère, ce qu'on appelle communément « larmes de joie »), je ferais bientôt des études pour être auror. Côté coeur, j'avais abandonné. Eh oui, pauvre de moi.

En fait, si vous y pensez, je n'ai jamais changé.

C'est vrai ! Même si je grandis (maintenant on dit aussi vieillis paraît-il), je suis toujours la même. Toujours la même petite fille rêveuse, maladroite et bavarde (c'est ce qu'on m'a dit) que j'étais autre fois, et la seule différence c'est que je ne suis plus une petite fille. A part si on est une petite fille quand on entre dans sa dix-huitième année.

Mais, vous savez quoi ? Ne pas changer, ce n'est pas toujours un avantage.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Et c'est alors que j'entendis de l'autre côté, ô miracle ! la voix de mon cher frère adoré. Oui, vous avez deviné, il s'agissait de Ron Weasley.

-Ginny, viens, le dîner est prêt.

Bon, en fait, ça donnait plutôt quelque chose comme :

-Gin', y a l'dîner qu'est prêt, alors grouille-toi ou maman te tue.

Mais bon. Vous m'avez comprise.

Il s'ensuivit un bruit sourd, puis une espèce de grognement qui ressemblait plus ou moins à : « Fichue marche pourrie rongée de termites ! »

Je ne pus contenir un sourire. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule qui ne changerait jamais.

OoOo§oOoO

Ronald Weasley, grand-frère de son état, auquel j'ai attribué le doux surnom de Screugneugneu (si, si, ça lui va comme un gant, j'vous assure !), était en fait arrivé la veille. Ces derniers temps, il avait été très occupé, car il aidait Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, donc, ses meilleurs amis, à avancer sur le chemin de la destruction d'un psychopate qui semble avoir un penchant pour les génocides de moldus. Ouais, on a tous deviné : Lord V..., le crétin qui se prend pour le messie du mal et en est fier. Ron disait que la Grande Guerre serait bientôt finie. Je lui faisais confiance. Avec les deux autres zigotos, il était cap de tout, même de sauver le monde.

Bref, frérot était revenu parmi les vivants au Terrier depuis 24 heures à peine, histoire de nous faire un petit coucou, rester un jour ou deux puis nous laisser à nouveau. Ensuite, il repartirait chercher les aux sucres... les ornuxe... les horcruxes, oui, c'est ça, avec son pote et sa fiancée.

FIANCÉE ?

COMMENT ÇA, FIANCÉE ?

J'ai raté une marche, c'est pas possible.

Attendez que je m'en souvienne... Ah, oui. Il nous l'a annoncé dans la cuisine, alors qu'on prenait notre thé. Et tous les Weasley présents (sans compter Ron, bien sûr) l'avaient regardé comme s'il était un martien. C'est-à-dire, les Weasley présents à part Ron, c'était maman, papa et moi.

Sans blague. Même mon _frère_ avait trouvé une fiancée. Et moi ? On m'avait oubliée ?

Revenons à nos dragons. Mon frangin rougit considérablement à cet instant. Il balbutia d'une toute petite voix:

-Ben, euh, oui, euh, fiancée... On se mariera quand la guerre sera finie.

Pauvre Ron.

Pauvres papa et maman, aussi. Je ne les avais jamais vus dans un état pareil. Les yeux de papa s'arrondirent comme des soucoupes, et maman ouvrait et fermait la bouche pour ne rien dire, plusieurs fois. Ron, crétin. Il aurait pu les ménager, non ? Ça leur avait sûrement fait un choc.

Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas mieux. Complètement bluffée serait un euphémisme.

Quand l'information pénétra _enfin_ dans mon cerveau, chose qui prit deux ou trois minutes de ma courte existence, je poussai un soupir de soulagement. Puis, joignant mes mains en prière, je soufflai : « Alelluia. »

Comprenez-moi bien. Je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde que mon frère soit capable d'avoir une fiancée. Nan, pas du tout.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai peut-être douté de ça une seconde ou deux.

Comme je disais, je n'en doute pas. Seulement, ces deux-là sont un cas assez spécial. Si, si. Ils se sont tourné autour pendant tellement longtemps que je me demande si je n'aurais pas fini par péter les plombs et déclencher une deuxième Guerre ou un truc du genre s'ils en étaient resté là.

Dire que j'aurais pu moi aussi être une psychopate déclencheuse de guerre.

Mon frère se tourna vers moi. Il avait entendu le coup du Alelluia. Super, heureuse de vous avoir connus. Remarque, c'était peut-être bien comme ça. J'allais mourir, certes. Mais je pourrais quitter la terre sans regrets. Le frangin avait enfin une fiancée, et cette fiancée, c'était Herm', ma meilleure amie, celle qui se plaignait toujours de mon crétin de frère. Comme ils étaient ensemble, je ne me serais sentie donc pas coupable en mourrant. A part peut-être pour un truc. Qui allait nourrir mon chat ?

Devinez quoi ? J'attendais une explosion. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai eu ? Un grand sourire. Ça m'a vraiment inquiétée. Hermione avait sûrement une bonne influence sur mon frère, je crois qu'elle commençait à lui déteindre dessus. Mince alors.

J'avoue que j'aurais peut-être préféré l'explosion. Me chamailler avec mon frère, c'était un de mes passe-temps favoris ; autant en profiter, tant qu'il était là.

OoOo§oOoO

Ron, visiblement très pressé, passa en me bousculant. J'allais lui lancer une réplique cinglante ; il n'avait même pas daigné s'excuser ! Je stoppai net quand je vis qu'il rangeait ses quelques affaires en vitesse, marmonant des mots incompréhensibles. Du martien, sans doute.

En tout cas, il était énervé, et ça m'énervait de le voir énervé. N'y tenant plus, je lui demandai ce qu'il fabriquait. En guise de réponse, j'ai eu droit à un : « Harry a des problèmes. »

Et, avant que je ne puisse l'interroger sur quoi que ce soit, mon Screugneugneu de frère transplana, laissant derrière lui une moi très perplexe.

OoOo§oOoO

Le lendemain, dans la soirée, Maman, papa et moi étions dans le salon. On écoutait la radio. Enfin, à cette heure-ci c'était Celestina qui chantait à tue-tête (et elle tuait vraiment ma tête), donc ce serait plus juste de dire que, pendant que maman radotait, papa et moi on essayait d'ignorer la voix qui emplissait toute la pièce.

_Faîtes que ça _s'arrête

_Faîtes que ça _s'arrête

_Faîtesqueças'arrête._

_Envoyez-moi n'importe quoi, mais faîtes que ça _s'arrête

« POP ! »

Tout-à-coup, trois figures humaines (remarque, ça aurait très bien pu être des martiens... excusez-moi, je fais une fixation sur les extra-terrestres.) apparurent au milieu du salon. Maman poussa un cri.

Moi, j'étais au bord de l'attaque cardiaque.

Papa étégnit la radio.

J'inspirai profondément, plusieurs fois de suite. Dès que mon pouls se mit à battre plus ou moins, je dis bien _plus ou moins_ normalement, j'analysai les trois apparitions.

La première chose que je remarquai, c'est qu'ils étaient couverts de sang.

Yeurk. Pas joli-joli à voir.

Ensuite, j'ai vu qu'un garçon roux et une fille aux cheveux châtains portaient bras dessus-dessous un deuxième garçon, brun, celui-là. Binoclard aussi.

Choc total. Ces trois E.T., c'était Ron, Herm' et Harry.

Ok. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Surtout, ne pas...

-MAIS VOUS VOULEZ NOUS TUER OU QUOI ?

...leur hurler dessus.

Fichu caractère de rousse. Je m'en serais bien passée.

Un autre coup d'oeil et je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ron et Hermione souriaient bizarrement. Harry, c'était pire. Il fixait le sol sans le voir vraiment. Il semblait hypnotisé. Un sourire tout aussi bizarre que les deux autres, mais serein aussi, presque dément. Et un regard vide. Sérieux. Ça m'a fait frissoner.

Comme ce crétin de Ron n'avait toujours pas compris que le regard insistant que je lui vouais depuis quelques minutes réclamait des explications, j'ai tâché d'être plus explicite.

-OK. Est-ce que vous POURRIEZ me DIRE ce qui vous a pris d'appararaître comme ça, tous dégoulinants de sang, en plein MILIEU DU SALON ? Je vous signale que j'ai failli crier à l'invasion des martiens ! ALORS VOUS NOUS EXPLIQUEZ OU PAS ?

Vous vous demandez sûrement où sont passés mes parents. Ils étaient carrément paralysés. Je suppose qu'ils ont cru à l'invasion de mangemorts, eux. Quand on est tétanisé, on prend quelque temps à se récupérer du choc. J'ai juste récupéré plus vite qu'eux.

Ron réagit enfin. Il sursauta, ainsi que Mione. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le sourire ne se décolla pas non plus de leurs faces. Ils étaient vraiment très bizarre. Ça fait peur.

-La guerre est finie, articula _enfin_ le frangin. Tout est fini. Il est mort.

_Hein ? Tu peux répéter un peu ?_

-Raconte-leur, Harry, fit Mione en regardant ledit Harry.

Celui-ci se réveilla soudain, et regarda chacun des membres du clan Weasley dans les yeux. J'ai eu à cet instant un _léger_ problème. Rien de bien grave. Ou plutôt, si, pour moi c'est grave. Le fait est que, quand il planta son regard dans le mien, je ressentis... hmmm... une petite secousse à l'estomac.

_Oh non._

Très mauvais, effectivement. C'était surtout pas le moment.

Notre Harry national se releva. En boîtant, il se dirigea vers le canapé du salon. Après un soupir, il commença son récit.

Avec l'aide de Ron et Herm', il nous raconta tout en détail. Vraiment tout. RAB. Le dernier Horcruxe. Le repère du psychopate. La bataille finale. Sa victoire. Tout.

A la fin de l'histoire, Harry s'endormit. Il était épuisé, et personne n'allait le blâmer. Un grand silence s'abattit sur nous. Je n'osai dire quoique ce soit.

OoOo§oOoO

Bien sûr, on était extrêmement heureux que la Guerre soit finie. On n'y croyait presque plus. Le problème, c'est que cette joie fut de très courte durée.

En effet, notre Survivant était, comme qui dirait, endormi depuis deux jours. Aucun sort, potion ou quoique ce soit n'avait pu le réveiller. Et nous craignions pour sa vie.

On l'avait installé dans l'ancienne chambre de Fred et Georges. Maman avait réussi à changer ses habits. Maintenant, il reposait torse nu sous les draps de son lit.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais... n'allez rien penser de déplacé... j'avais tenu à m'occuper des blessures, pansements, etc. Mine de rien, il était couvert d'hématomes. En plus, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire pour lui, et on doit faire ce qu'on peut. Surtout que je me sentais très concernée. C'était simple. Je restais à son chevet le jour pour le soigner, et la nuit je veillais pour changer les bandages. On ne songea pas à m'en empêcher, et c'est tant mieux pour moi.

La deuxième nuit, alors qu'une petite bougie blanche, posée sur la table de nuit, se consommait lentement, laissant une faible lueur tremblotante à m'éclairer, je réflechissais en regardant l' « Élu » endormi. Sa respiration, lente et sacadée, et son air si paisible me troublaient. Il ne savait certainement pas qu'un débat animé se déroulait dans ma tête.

_J'avais juré... J'avais juré. Juré de ne plus l'aimer. Je ne _peux_ pas l'aimer ! Lui, il ne m'aime pas... _, pensai-je avec une certaine tristesse.

Ne me regardez pas comme si ma tête était dévenue verte et rose comme un ET. Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre, non ? Je m'étais dite que, si j'étais là, le coeur y était _peut-être_ pour quelque chose.

Je dis bien _peut-être_.

Une petite voix vint me répliquer à ce moment-là :

'_Pourquoi pas ?'_

_Tu casses tout, là._

'_Vous avez déjà été ensemble. Qui te dit qu'il ne t'aime plus ?'_

_Écoute, c'est bien beau de rêver, mais... c'était il y a deux ans. _Deux ans_, Ginny. Ce n'est pas rien ! Il m'a sûrement... remplacée. _

'_Je ne suis pas d'accord.'_

(Ne me prenez pas pour une folle. On peut bien faire la conversation avec soi-même de temps en temps, non ?)

'_Il t'a quittée, oui, mais parce qu'il voulait te protéger. Pas parce qu'il ne t'aimait pas, non. Et puis, la guerre est finie ; maintenant que tu ne crains rien, tu as une chance.'_

Bien sûr ! Comme si c'était aussi simple que ça. Je voudrais bien, moi.

_Il ne m'a fait AUCUNE promesse. Il ne m'aime peut-être plus. Comment peux-tu savoir ?_

Et paf !

'_Je ne sais pas s'il t'aime, et je ne peux pas le savoir, _me répondit doucement la petite voix. _Mais il y a bien une chose que je sais : toi, tu l'aimes encore...'_

Je hais cette petite voix.

Je décidai donc de l'ignorer et de penser à autre chose.

Hmmm... quel jour serait-on, le lendemain ? Le lendemain... ce serait mon anniversaire. J'aurais dix-huit ans.

Super. Comme si, avec tout ça, on était en condition de fêter mon anniversaire.

Je suis maudite.

OoOoO§OoOoO

On était le matin. Je me réveillai à genoux sur le sol, la tête reposant sur mes bras croisés sur le lit. En tournant ladite tête, j'aperçus entre mes cheveux en pétard un visage qui me fixait de ses beaux yeux verts.

« Hello, la Belle au bois dormant... », fit-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Il était réveillé.

Au diable les rougissements.

« Bonjour », répondis-je, me levant et essayant d'arranger un peu mes cheveux, ce qui marcha plus ou moins.

Quand je vous disais que je suis maudite.

Je poussai un soupir.

« Ex... excuse-moi, bredouillai-je. J'étais... vraiment... très... euh... fatiguée, hier soir.

-C'est ce qu'il me semblait. »

Maieuuuuhhh ! Il pouvait pas arrêter de se fiche de moi un peu ?

Aïe. Un blanc. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. Ce fut sûrement pous cela que je sortis cette phrase, la plus intelligente qui soit :

« T'as faim ? »

Oui, je sais. C'est nul.

« Je veux dire, tu veux que je t'apporte ton petit déj', ou quelque chose du genre ? »

L'agent P (j'adore ce surnom... il vient de Ron.) fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux y aller tout seul, ça ira. »

Ah, c'est bien un garçon, ça ! Cette manie de dire « Je peux faire tout seul. » En tant que fille perdue au milieu des mecs à la maison, je peux vous en donner une de psy : les mecs disent ça soit pour prouver leur indépendance, soit pour prouver qu'ils sont forts. Je m'y connais pas mal là-dessus, j'peux vous le garantir.

Toujours est-il que cette manie est on ne peut plus énervante.

« Tu ne devrais pas, répliquai-je. Tu n'es pas complètement guéri.

-On dirait ta mère », me taquina-t-il.

Harry :1, Ginny :0.

Je suis sûre qu'à ce moment-là, on aurait pu me confondre avec une énorme tomate ambulante.

Je suis à plaindre.

« Allez, laisse-moi me lever. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, Mr Indépendance se leva.

Il était... craquant. Très craquant. Trop craquant.

J'avais passé 48 heures à côté de lui sans le remarquer, mais il avait encore grandi. Des cheveux noirs rebelles, un sourire parfait, et ses yeux... oh, ses yeux. Verts comme jamais.

Juste un truc qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Il était torse nu.

Je ne suis pas perverse, loin de là. Mais, je veux dire, impossible de ne pas _remarquer_.

La température avait considérablement augmenté. J'avais chaud, très chaud, horriblement chaud. Je détournai le regard. Il sembla comprendre et se couvrit du T-shirt plié sur la commode. Je préfère ne pas faire plus de commentaires.

« Au fait, demanda-t-il, pensif, j'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Deux jours », répondis-je, encore un peu gênée.

Pendant quelques secondes, Harry réfléchit. Après une intense concentration, il se tourna vers moi, et dit simplement :

« Joyeux anniversaire, alors. On y va ? »

Cela va sûrement vous paraître étrange, mais tout à coup, je me suis sentie très, mais vraiment trèèèèèèèèès heureuse. Comme si le monde était plus beau qu'avant. C'est avec mon plus grand sourire sur le visage que je suivis le jeune homme vers la cuisine.

_oOo♫oOooOo♫oOooOo♫oOooOo♫oOo_

_Oui, oui, et voici..._

_Maintenant, pour vous faire baver un peu plus, et si je parviens à l'écrire :_

_**Prochain chapitre : Surprises pour mes dix-huit ans**_

_(Je tiens à vous préciser que, comme c'est ma première fanfic, je ne suis pas censée trouver des titres captivants et intelligents pour mes chapitres.)_

_Et dans le prochain épisode : Heu... y a quoi déjà ? Ah oui ! (hum, hum) Vous saurez enfin quel est le rapport avec le titre ! Si, si ! D'accord, j'avoue que cette fanfic n'est pas l'idée du siècle, mais autant continuer ma folie... bref, Anniv' de Gin', et pis un petit problème avec Harry... vous verrez bien !_

_Normalement, je devrais mettre ici un extrait du prochain chapitre. Je ne l'ai malheureusement pas encore écrit. Enfin, si, mais il faut que je le réécrive, parce qu'en principe, au début, ce n'était pas Ginny qui racontait l'histoire. Or, le point de vue omniscient/externe n'est pas mon point fort... désolée !_

_Biz, Darky !_

_(Heu... Reviews ?)_


	2. Surprises pour mes 18 ans

_Ooo#oOo_

**Titre : **Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?

**Auteur : **DarkyAnge

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer : **Non, tout cela ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à l'assassine et très méchante, mais en même temps la sainte J.K.Rowling. Enfin, sauf l'histoire. Peut-être même quelque personnages. Et, NON, même si je voudrais bien, je ne gagne pas de l'argent avec (et je demande : comment pourrais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le plus grand écrivain du monde.)

C'est sans doute le plus long Disclaimer que vous ayez lu de votre vie.

**Résumé : **'Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extra-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?

**Résumé du Chapitre précédent : **Ron a une fiancée. La Guerre est finie. Harry est resté deux jours knock-out et il vient de se réveiller. Il se rappelle même à son réveil de l'anniversaire de Ginny. Tout cela bouleverse profondément la rouquine.

**Note de Darky : **J'ai remarqué, oh terrible erreur ! que j'avais oublié, dans le dernier chapitre, une chose essentielle : le Disclaimer.

Oh. Oh. Re-oh. Et encore un double-oh.

Je demande pardon aux lecteurs outrés.

**Note n°2 : **Eh ! Applaudissez bien fort. J'ai réussi à vous sortir un deuxième chapitre. Et je ne vous ai pas fait tellement attendre. Pas mal, non ?

**Note nº3 : **Finalement, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé que Sirius Black vivrait, parce que j'arrive à faire de lui un personnage assez drôle. Classez donc cette fanfic en univers parallèle.

**PeNséE InCoHérENtEuh : **Chocogrenouilles. Et j'aime le chocolat.

C'était la minute intelligente.

**PeNséE InCoHérENtEuh (bis): **Qui aimeuuuuh les Ananas ?

C'était la minute intelligente (bis).

Et maintenant, la torture imminente : je vous hypnotise et vous êtes obligés de tout lire.

NOOOONNN !

Hé hé.

_oOo#oOooOo#oOooOo#oOooOo#oOo_

**Chapitre II – Surprises pour mes dix-huit ans**

-

_Mon petit coeur_

_Je n'sais pourquoi_

_Bat très très gai_

_Quand il te voit_

oooo

_« Joyeux anniversaire, alors. On y va ? »_

_Cela va sûrement vous paraître étrange, mais tout à coup, je me suis sentie très, mais vraiment trèèèèèèèèès heureuse. Comme si le monde était plus beau qu'avant. C'est avec mon plus grand sourire sur le visage que je suivis le jeune homme vers la cuisine._

Gah.

L'heurosité dans laquelle je me sentais était infinie.

Je sais que ce mot n'existe pas, mais bon.

Quoique. Je devrais peut-être chercher dans le dico. Histoire de vérifier que je ne dis pas de bêtise.

Ça ne veut rien dire, hein ?

Bref. Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine. Ils m'attendaient tous. Ma famille, je veux dire. Ils m'attendaient parce que j'étais l'heureuse gagnante du jour. Je gagnais un an de plus.

Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas restés à table les bras ballants, sans rien faire à part m'attendre. C'est pour ça qu'en arrivant dans la cuisine, la famille était très occupée. Chacun à sa façon.

Maman et Mione semblaient avoir à peine touché leurs oeufs au bacon. Elles parlaient joyeusement des préparatifs du mariage. Mariage ? Quel mariage ? Ben celui de mon frère, bien sûr. De mon débile frère Rony et de ma meilleure amie Hermione.

Triste ironie du sort.

Et c'est là que ma tirade dramatique laisse place à une indignation naissante.

Elles auraient pu _au moins _m'attendre pour en parler! J'aime les fêtes. Les mariages. D'accord, je n'étais pas très enthousiaste pour le mariage de Fleurk (pardon, Fleur) mais ça ne veut rien dire. Juste que je n'aime pas trop qu'on essaye de me coltiner une robe « or pâle » pour demoiselle d'honneur. Sous prétexte que le rose avec mes cheveux fait un contraste horrible. Non, mais !

Ok, Gin', calme-toi. Fleurk n'existe plus. Maintenant, Fleur est mille fois plus sympa.

Bon, pas sympa-sympa. Elle a toujours son petit côté Fleurk. Mais sympa quand même. Surtout depuis qu'elle est maman.

Papa, lui, lisait le journal. Il vérifiait, comme tous les matins depuis deux jours, si, par hazard, la _Gazette _avait été informée de la fin de la Guerre. Vu la tête à papa, non. Eh. Elle est passée où, Rita Skeeter ? L'aurais-je sur-estimée ?

Quand à Ronnichou, il avait littéralement la tête dans son bol de céréales et lait. Je parle sérieusement. Introduire un « presque » dans l'avant-dernière phrase serait un mensonge.

Quoiqu'il en soit, dès que j'entrai dans la salle, silence momentané, puis « Joyeux anniversaire ! » qui retentit. Autre silence. Agent P vient d'entrer. Normal qu'ils soient tout étonnés : Harry était resté dans le coma pendant deux jours. Ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce qu'il soit révéillé. Ils nous dévisageaient donc comme les extra-terrestres que nous sommes peut-être. Enfin, pas Harry, mais moi, on ne sait pas. Rien n'a été scientifiquement prouvé.

Revenant sur Terre. J'ai été étonnée, non pas par le subite silence, comme vous avez pu le constater, mais à cause de mon frère. Il avait interrompu la dure tâche qu'il accomplissait : manger le plus possible en un minimum de temps. Oui, Ron. Screugneugneu s'était _arrêté de manger_, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Impossible.

Improbable.

Hallucination.

Illusion d'optique.

Je sus, en croisant le regard de Harry, y lire le même étonnement. Cet échange devint un regard complice, et dégénéra en éclat de rire. Les autres nous ont regardés, ébahis, gagner nos place habituelles respectives avec le souffle court.

oooo

_Un an de plus..._

oooo

Hey ! J'ai eu le droit à une petite fête. En mon honneur ! C'est-y pas merveilleux ?

D'accord, l'expression 'réunion familiale pour l'anniversaire de la petite Ginny' serait peut-être plus approprié. Mais c'était une fête quand même, en mon honneur ! Ce n'est pas rien.

Et presque tout le monde était invité.

_Liste d'invités_

_+Fred & Georges, Angelina et Katie+_

_+Percy et Pénélope+_

_+Bill, Fleur et Charles+_

_+Ron+_

_+Harry+_

_+Hermione+_

_+Luna et Neville+_

_+Rémus, Tonks, Ismène+_

_+Sirius+_

D'accord, pas exactement familiale. Je veux dire, Sirius, les Londubat et les Lupin ne sont pas vraiment Weasley. Par contre, pour Harry et Hermione, eux sont de la famille. Ne posez même pas la question. D'abord Herm' est ma meilleure amie, je l'aurais invitée de toute façon. Et c'est aussi la future Mrs Ron Weasley.

Argh. Ça fait bizarre.

Et puis y a Harry. Maman le considère comme son fils. Il a sauvé la vie à presque toute la famille. C'est le meilleur ami de Ron. Et il a été mon petit ami.

Bon, ok, ce dernier argument ne compte pas.

De toute façon, le trio infernal était déjà là, alors.

Bref, comme vous le voyez, un paquet de monde pour la fête. J'avais qu'à inviter Rufus Scrimgeour, tant que j'y étais. Ou Drago Malefoy. Nah. Plutôt mourir.

Charlie, lui, ne pouvait pas venir. Il m'avait envoyé une lettre avec « des tonnes de câlins de ton grand frère ». Alors, je ne lui en veux pas.

Enfin. Il y aurait aussi quelques membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Sauf que, là, ma fête, elle ressemblait plus à une garderie qu'autre chose. Ou même une maternité. Ismène Lupin, presque deux ans et demi, et Charles Weasley, même âge, avaient l'incroyable faculté d'aller partout, de bouger tout le temps, de faire beaucoup de bruit. Malgré les regards autoritaires de Fleur. Parce que Tonks, elle, ne retenait pas sa fille. Son mari non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais lui, c'est un Maraudeur. Faut pas lui en vouloir.

En fait, il avait l'air de pas mal se marrer de la scène, avec Sirius. Ils y participaient, même, aux petits jeux de gamin.

Ça fait quand même plaisir de voir Sirius et Rémus s'amuser comme ça. Depuis assez récemment, Sirius a été innocenté. Il se remet peu à peu de sa condition de fugitif. Et Rémus vit beaucoup mieux avec sa condition de loup-garou, maintenant.

Comme je disais, ça c'était pour l'ambiance garderie. En plus de tout ça, il y avait aussi l'ambiance maternité. Luny et Pénélope étaient enceintes. Lu' de deux mois, Penny de cinq.

Attendez. Si je compte bien, avec aussi Hermy et Ron qui vont se marier...

_Au secooooouuuurs ! Je ne veux pas être la seule célibataaaaiiiire !_

Même Fred et Georges avaient des petites amies. Et Sirius aussi, je crois. Ça ne se fait pas. Je les déteste.

Bon, je ne serais pas seule. Il y avait... bon, il y avait Harry.

Ok, je vous raconte la fête. Elle était assez gaie. On restait dans le salon, près de la cheminée. Et ça bavardait beaucoup.

Fred et George montraient quelque chose à Bill, Percy caressait le ventre de Penny tout en expliquant quelque chose à papa (nouveau rapport sur l'importance de la solidité des plumes à écrire, sans doute), Ron et Mione s'embrassaient dans un coin (Hugh.), Fleur surveillait son fils, en papotant avec Tonks sur je ne sais quoi, Rémus se marrait avec Sirius. Moi ? Je discutais avec Harry les chances qu'avaient les Canons de Chudley de gagner le prochain match.

Je vous entends vous moquer d'ici. Vous ressemblez à des autruches en riant, espèce de méchants. Où à des habitants de la planète Babouin-qui-rit.

Je ne faisais QUE discuter avec lui, ok ? Pas besoin de me pointer du doigt. Au moins, j'arrivais à ne pas rougir.

Hey. Qui vous dit que je l'aime ? Et bien c'est faux. Enlevez-moi ça de vos têtes.

Soudain, les lumières s'éteignirent. Je m'apprêtais à m'affoler, à courir dans tous les sens en m'arrachant les cheveux et crier à l'invasion des OVNIs (vous vous en doutiez, hein ?), quand je vis une ombre sortir de la cuisine. Tiens, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas vu maman dans ma petite fête. Elle traficotait quelque chose de suspect dans la cuisine depuis tout à l'heure (communiquait-elle avec ses supérieurs ?).

Attendez. Je suspecte MAMAN d'être un ET ? Si je ne peux pas avoir confiance en elle, où va le monde ?

En fait, au lieu de parler aux chefs de la planète Zorg, maman mettait les bougies ou je ne sais quoi sur mon gâteau. Eh oui, parce que j'avais un gâteau ! Comme le monde est étrange, parfois, non ?

Trève de plaisanterie. C'était pour ça que les lumières étaient éteintes : le gâteaaaauuu ! En tant que parfaite gourmande (je suis la soeur de Ron Weasley. Vous auriez dû vous en douter.), c'est avec plaisir que je constatai que la pâtisserie était recouverte de chocolat.

Le chocolat. Comment vivrait-on sans lui ?

Et il y avait des cerises dessus !

Avec du sucre coloré qui formait les mots : « Bon anniversaire Ginny ! ».

Miam. Du sucre.

Au fond, tout le monde chantait :

_« Nous te souhaitons un bon anniversaire,_

_Maintenant tu es une grande sorcière_

_Que ta vie soit belle et pleine de confettis_

_Bon anni, anniversaire Ginny-jolie ! »_

On m'a chanté ça quand j'ai eu cinq ans. _Cinq ans._ Cruel destin.

Je suppose que j'aurais caché mon visage entre mes mains de honte, si je n'étais pas obnubilée, émerveillée et affamée par le gâteau.

Du _chocolat._

J'ai pendant une seconde porté mes yeux sur les deux petites pestes d'office, Charles et Ismène. Ils applaudissaient en chantant, semblant très animés. Adorable.

Les dix-huit bougies semblaient attendre le moment où je les soufflerais. Je m'apprêtais à le faire pour en finir vite, quand je sentis quelqu'un saisir mon bras. Oh-oh. C'était Harry.

Frisson.

Osez vous moquer et vous saurez ce que c'est qu'une Weasley en colère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, le Survivant ?

« Fais un voeu. »

Ce fut ce qu'il me dit.

Un voeu. Quel était mon voeu le plus cher ?

Manger le gâteau.

Oui, bon, mais ça se réaliserait dans pas longtemps, vu que c'était _mon _gâteau.

Alors quoi ?

Je souris. Mais bien sûr.

Mais je ne vais certainement pas vous dire ce que c'est.

oooo

_**Liste des cadeaux:**_

_Fred et George_

_J'ai eu plein d'articles de leur magasin. Je dois avouer qu'au début, j'avais une certaine apréhension, et j'ai donc été soulagée._

_Génial. Encore du matériel à utiliser sur Ron._

_Katie et Angie_

_Des habits, beaucoup d'habits, achetés chez Parvati et Lavande (elles entretiennent un magasin de mode) ! Presque toute une garde-robe. Vraiment ravissants. Les filles, y avait pas besoin ! Cela dit, je ne vais pas réclamer._

_Percy et Penny_

_Une longue plume d'Aigle Royal argentée, avec un petit pot d'encre à changement de couleur. Je ne suis plus à l'école, mais ça sert toujours. Percy a dit que c'était sa préférée quand il avait mon âge. Il dit qu'il me l'offre pour se faire pardonner de l'idiotie dont il faisait preuve à dix-huit ans . _

_Je l'ai pardonné il y a longtemps déjà._

_Hermione_

_Devinez ? Si vous avez dit un livre, c'est que vous êtes forts. Mais pas n'importe quel livre : _« Sorts Pratiques, apprenez-les tous ! » _est un condensé de sorts utiles au quotidien ou de défense, enfin tous les sorts pratiques. Il y a même quelques potions et conseils, malgré le titre. Ce qui est bien dans ce livre, c'est que tu tombes toujours sur ce que tu cherches. Génial !_

_Ron_

_Malgré tout, je l'AIME. Parce que son cadeau est vraiment SUPER. Oui. Une énorme boîte avec les meilleurs bonbons de Honeydukes. Je vais le vénérer pour le reste de ma vie. Ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'utiliser le cadeau des jumeaux sur lui._

_Bill, Fleur et Charles_

_Une petite poupée en porcelaine avec de longs cheveux roux tressés, dans une robe de sorcière. Une mini-Ginny. Une mini-moi. D'après Billy et Fleur, ça vient d'une très belle région de France._

_Le petit Charles est trop mignon. Il m'a timidement demandé un bonbon de la boîte. J'ai craqué : qui ne craquerait pas ?_

_Luna et Neville_

_Ce que ce couple peut être mignon. C'est moi qui les ai réunis. Je suis trop forte. Ça, déjà, le ventre arrondi de Luny, c'est un de mes plus beaux cadeaux. Je vais être marraine ! Mais trève de charabia. Ils m'ont donné une belle plante avec je ne sais quelles propriétés magiques. Bah. Il y a un papier de mode d'emploi. Je lirai après._

_Et des fleurs..._

_Rémus, Nymphadora et Ismène_

_Aha. Mystère et boule de gomme._

_Mais nan. C'est juste pour le suspens._

_Ils m'ont donc offert... Tcharararams ! _

_Un beau bijou. Un collier. Avec un pendentif en saphir._

_J'adore !_

_Ismène est aussi craquante que Charles._

_Je n'ai pas pu lui refuser une friandise non plus._

_Sirius_

_Un CHIOT! Oui, un tout petit chiot. Un labrador (?). Je l'ai baptisé... Patmol Jr. Il est mignon comme tout, avec ses petites oreilles qui pendent, et ses poils noirs._

_Hey. J'aime les chats. J'en ai même un. Ah, non c'est vrai, je n'en ai pas. Mais je dis à tout le monde que j'en ai un. Alors si je vous l'ai déjà dit, oubliez._

_Mais un CHIOT ! Je suis comblée._

_Espérons que, à la maison, ça ne va pas tourner au 'chien et chat', avec Pattenrond. Maman piquerait une crise._

_Je vais peut-être tuer Sirius. Avant que Maman ne me tue._

_Sinon, j'ai eu aussi le droit à des conseils sur comment conquérir un Maraudeur Potter._

_Je l'ai ignoré._

_Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas._

_Papa, Maman_

_Un diadème. Pas n'importe lequel, LE diadème en diamant. Celui que maman a porté à son mariage. Celui qu'elle a toujours refusé de vendre malgré nos difficultés financières. Le seul héritage lui restant de sa mère, grand-mère, arrière-grand-mère... Et son porte-bonheur._

_J'ai pleuré. Je suis profondément touchée._

_Harry_

_Eh bien..._

_Tous croient qu'il n'y avait qu'un nounours dans la boîte à chaussures. Mais il y avait bien plus que ça..._

oooo

_And I, I don't want to let you know_

_(Et je, je ne veux pas te laisser savoir)_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_(Que je, je me suis noyée dans tes souvenirs)_

_I, I don't want to let this go_

_(Je, je ne veux pas laisser tout cela partir)_

_I, I don't..._

_(Je, je ne...)_

_-A Thousand Miles (Vanessa Carlton)-_

oooo

Ce matin-là, le deuxième matin de mes dix-huit ans, je fus sortie de mon sommeil avant le lever du soleil, alors que l'aube pointait encore (je sais, je suis une poète.). Je serrais dans mes bras _le _petit ours en peluche.

Oh, ne pensez rien de déplacé, comme vous le faites souvent. Ce petit ours est confortable, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Et mignon. Et il tient dans ses mains un petit coeur rouge. Cela n'a strictement _rien _à voir avec celui qui m'en a fait cadeau.

Très bien. Peut-être que si.

Quoi qu'il en soit... que disais-je avant d'être aussi RUDEMENT interrompue ? Ah, oui. Je fus réveillée par les rayons de soleil qui caressaient la peau de mon visage, et... oh, ça va ! En fait j'ai été réveillée par un chatouillis aux pieds, vous êtes contents ? Oui. Parce que Patmol Jr me léchait les pieds.

Gah. Il est mignon, ce chiot, mais je crois que je vais quand même tuer Sirius. Je ne suis PAS matinale. Même pas DU TOUT.

Eh bien, tant pis. Contre mauvaise fortune, bon coeur. Ou un truc du genre.

« Salut, toi », fis-je.

Il sautilla un peu partout, puis retourna dans son panier aménagé la veille pour se rendormir.

Ce petit chien me fait grandement penser à Sirius. D'après les anecdotes de Rémus, il serait grandement capable de faire ça. Te réveiller pour après se recoucher, et toi tu n'arrives plus à te rendormir. Je parie que les deux Patmol font partie d'un complot extra-terrestre pour me détruire.

Eh bien. Un peu de divagation matinale ne peut faire que du bien.

Et je m'en suis souvenue. D'hier. Je regardai ma table de nuit. Pour être sûre que ce n'était pas un rêve. Pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'y ai bien trouvé la fleur. Et le petit bout de parchemin.

Cette fleur... elle a une longue histoire.

Je lui avais envoyé une lettre. Et une fleur. Il y avait deux ans de cela.

Je m'en souviens encore... comme si c'était hier...

_Harry,_

_Cette rose se nourrit des quatre éléments ; de l'eau, de la terre, du feu et de l'air. Mais aussi... mais aussi des amours, des amours perdus et des amours retrouvés, de ces amours-là qui brillent avec la force d'une étoile..._

Je n'avais pas signé.

Romantique et niais à souhait, je sais. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Cette rose n'avait rien de spécial. C'était juste la plus belle que j'avais trouvée. Et je lui avais jeté un sort. Pour qu'elle ne fâne pas.

Il me l'avait rendue. Aussi resplendissante que ce jour-là. Mon sort pouvait l'empêcher de mourir, mais pas de perdre de sa beauté. Et là, elle était encore la plus belle rose qui m'ait été donnée d'admirer. Peut-être même plus belle qu'avant. Ça voulait dire quelque chose, non ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait prendre soin d'une rose qui venait d'une personne qui ne comptait pas.

Non ?

Bon, d'accord, je n'avais pas signé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était moi. Mais alors, pourquoi il me l'avait rendue à moi, la rose, hein ?

Ha.

Quoi ? Mais non ! Bien sûr que ça n'a pas d'importance, puisque je ne l'aime pas !

D'où est-ce que vous viennent des idées aussi saugrenues ?

Saugrenues. Ce mot est très moche. Ce sont sans doute des saturniens qui l'ont inventé. Ils ont un goût tellement mauvais.

Je vous le jure.

Revenons aux faits, voulez-vous ?

Il n'y avait pas que le nounours et la rose. Oh, non ! Il y avait aussi le petit bout de parchemin.

_Les souvenirs resteront toujours intactes ; la mémoire les perdra peut-être, mais ils resteront à jamais gravés dans le coeur._

_Parfois, ils remontent à la surface._

Je vois. Monsieur est un grand poète. Comme moi (cf : _l'aube pointait encore_, un peu plus haut).

En tout cas, ça m'énervait plus que tout. Pas que je ne trouve pas ça mignon et romantique (taisez-vous.), mais je l'avais lu et relu, et chaque fois je trouvais des sens différents aux mêmes mots. Cela est hautement agaçant. Il pourrait être plus clair. 'Je t'aime' est beaucoup plus rapide, même si, dans un certain sens, c'est un peu moins romantique que toutes ces belles phrases.

Ok, il ne m'aime peut-être pas.

Et NON, je ne voudrais pas que ce soit le cas. Enfin, si, pourquoi pas. Mais vos insinuations sont médiocres. Et faibles.

Vous avez des idées tellement saturniennes (je ne vais pas répéter deux fois le même mot, qui plus est, extrêmement moche).

Moi, givrée ? Je vous l'avais prévenu.

Et c'est pour faire fondre ce givre infondable que j'ai décidé de prendre un bon bain chaud.

oooo

D'accord. Vous ne savez pas comment un bon bain chaud peut changer une personne.

Je vous fais un petit topo Avant/Après, vous aurez sûrement une idée.

_Avant :_

_Grands cernes, cheveux mous et sans vie, pâle de fatigue, air las et malade, moral qui bascule parce qu'on a passé trop de temps à faire de la poésie foireuse. En un mot : moche._

_Après :_

_Plus de grands cernes (Alelluia ! Même si c'est un peu dû aussi au sort très pratique que j'ai trouvé dans le livre d'Hermione, page 182), cheveux ondulés et brillants (ou du moins mieux qu'avant), joues roses, air plus énergique, moral plus élevé dû à une détente extrême. En un mot : passable (vous ne vouliez pas que je mette jolie, mon égo ne dépasse pas celui d'une chaussette !)._

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit que ça changeait. Surtout que quand j'ai vu que j'étais plus si horrible que ça, ça m'a donné la bonne humeur. Alors j'ai décidé de me faire belle.

Pourquoi ? Mystère et boule de gomme. Faut pas chercher à comprendre.

J'ai mis donc : le collier de saphir des Lupin, une mini-jupe et un débardeur bleu de Katie/Angie, le diadème de maman dans les cheveux pour lui faire plaisir (et parce que ça me donnait l'impression d'être royale), et un tout petit peu de maquillage.

Je me suis regardée dans la glace. Pas mal...

Attends. PAS MAL ? Mais POURQUOI nom de Dieu je me suis habillée comme ça ? Mon anniversaire, c'était hier. H-I-E-R. Ok, pas de mal à se faire belle. Oui, mais je connais mon frère. Il va me faire passer pour une _gourgandine _auprès de Harry.

Mais qu'est-ce que Harry vient faire là ?

Tout. Parce que, à ce moment, mon image dans la glace s'est brouillée pour laisser place à la sienne.

_Quando olho no espelho não me vejo..._

_(Quand je regarde dans le miroir je ne me vois pas...)_

_Só vejo o seu rosto nele como um... quadro_

_(Je ne vois que ton visage dedans comme un... tableau)_

_Do que eu sinto no meu peito, meu desejo_

_(De ce que je sens dans ma poitrine, mon désir)_

_Meu coração está todo quebrado..._

_(Mon coeur est complètement brisé...)_

Nan ! Hey, nan ! Pourquoi est-ce que cette musique, que je connais je ne sais plus d'où d'ailleurs, a du choisir ce moment-là pour entrer dans ma tête ?

_E em cada pedaço_

_(Et à chaque morceau)_

_Em cada estilhaço_

_(À chaque éclat)_

_Vejo o seu rosto lindo nele exposto_

_(Je vois ton beau visage exposé dedans)_

_E em cada pedacinho_

_(Et chaque petit bout)_

_Cada fragmento_

_(Chaque fragment)_

_Exibe o meu... pensamento... todo o tempo..._

_(Montre ma... pensée... tout le temps...)_

C'est sûrement un coup d'alien. Les martiens, peut-être. Ils sont méchants. _Très_.

_Ah, eu queria te encontrar_

_(Ah, je voudrais te rencontrer)_

_Pra ver no seu olhar_

_(Pour voir dans ton regard)_

_Se tem algum lugar_

_(S'il y a un endroit)_

_Pra poder me refletir_

_(Pour pouvoir me refléter)_

Ignorer la chanson. Oui, ignorer. Elle n'a rien à voir avec la situation, pas vrai ?

_Ah, eu queria colocar_

_(Ah, je voudrais remettre)_

_As peças no lugar_

_(Les pièces à leur place)_

_Você... É meu quebra-cabeça!_

_(Tu es... Mon énigme!)_

Ok, c'est bon ? C'est fini, les martiens ? Super.

Je crois que je deviens folle. Je me parle à moi-même, j'entends des chansons douteuses dans ma tête... décidément, il y a quelque chose qui va pas.

C'est sur ces pensées que, pensivement, je sortis de ma chambre, direction la cuisine !

Avec le petit Patmol Jr qui me suivait.

Il complote peut-être contre moi, mais c'est fou ce qu'il est mignon.

oooo

_Plus je connais les hommes, plus j'aime mon chien..._

oooo

« Ma chérie, tu es tellement... splendide ! » s'écria ma mère.

Hey, ça va. Pas besoin d'en faire un plat ! Et pourtant, maman en avait carrément les larmes aux yeux. D'ailleurs, tous les yeux étaient rivés sur moi. Maman, Herm', Ron et Harry. Papa était parti travailler, bien sûr.

Je rougis.

« Quoi , fis-je bêtement. Mais _qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à me regarder_ ?

-Mais... Ginny, pourquoi t'es-tu habillée comme ça ? », demanda mon frère, plus bêtement encore.

Morale de l'histoire : tu peux passer pour une idiote sans cervelle, il y aura toujours un Ron pour te supérer.

Brave Ron. À côté de lui, j'ai toujours eu l'air moins bête.

Il me regardait bizarrement, comme s'il trouvait cela suspect.

J'ignorai Patmol Jr qui me sautillait dans les jambes pour répondre, tout sourire (histoire de bien le casser), à Screugneugneu :

« Eh bien quoi, ça ne te plaît pas ? »

Il me regarda encore plus ahuri. Décidément, ça rassurait d'avoir un frère comme Ron. On a l'impression qu'on n'aura jamais l'air bête. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien.

« Je t'explique. Même si je sais que ça ne servira à rien, puisque tu ne comprendras pas. »

Sous la mine ébahie de mon frérot et les accès de rire de Hermione et Harry, je m'assis à côté de lui à table et entrepris de tartiner une biscotte avec du miel.

C'est bon, le miel.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre avec les filles, Ron. C'est que parfois elles ont besoin de se changer les idées. »

Je regardai mon couteau à tartiner comme si l'examiner donnerait la clé de l'énigme. Ron suivait mon regard et plissait les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que je fixais et semblait si intéressant sur ce couteau enduit de miel, tout en écoutant attentivement.

_Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas rire._

« La plupart pour ça vont faire les boutiques, d'autres vont s'empiffrer de chocolat ou de glace jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Mais tu vois, changer les idées ça peut aussi se faire en changeant d'aparence. Tu me suis ? »

Toujours sur cet air concentré, Ron hocha vaguement la tête. Je savais qu'en fait, il n'y comprenait que dalle.

« Bien. Alors, tu vois, Mars est aligné avec Vénus en formant un angle droit avec Jupiter. Ce qui fait que toutes les filles aujourd'hui s'habillent en bleu. »

Le pire, c'est que Hermi, Maman et moi étions _réellement _habillées en bleu. Ron hocha vivement la tête, son visage s'illuminant de compréhension. Il semblait même très fier d'avoir compris alors que j'avais dit que c'était impossible. Cinq minutes après, prenant compte du fou rire frénétique et spasmé de Mione, frérot fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers moi.

« Tu me fais marcher.

-Mooooi ? » répondis-je, un air innocent scotché sur le visage.

Hé. Les sorciers aussi connaissent le scotch, ok ?

Même le double-face.

« Oui, toi, me fit-il simplement.

-Nan, vraiment ? T'as été long à la détente, mon vieux. »

Sous le regard noir de mon frère, amusé de ma mère et fous rires toujours aussi frénétiques de la part des deux autres énergumènes, je croquai dans ma fameuse biscotte miellée.

oooo

_Et c'est là que tout a basculé._

oooo

« On va au Chemin de traverse. Quelqu'un veut nous accompagner ? »

Maman semblait assez impatiente. Elle était devant la cheminée avec le petit pot de poudre de Cheminette en main. Papa se tenait derrière elle d'un air las.

Ron et Mione se regardèrent en rosissant.

« Maman, fit Rony, visiblement gêné, on voudrait... avec Mione, euh... on voudrait faire un petit tour... enfin, aller au Chaudron Baveur, et...

-Eh bien, coupa maman en chassant une mouche imaginaire, vous n'avez qu'à y aller pendant qu'on fera les courses. Bon, j'ai déjà demandé à Harry tout à l'heure, il ne vient pas. Ginny, mon coeur, tu veux venir ? »

En temps normal, j'aurais supplié ma mère de me laisser l'accompagner. Pas que je ne puisse pas y aller toute seule, mais ce n'est pas marrant. Et j'aime faire les courses avec maman. Mais là, pas envie. J'avais, en plus, un pressentiment.

L'intuition féminine, vous me direz. Peut-être pas. Il y avait un excellent film à ne pas rater ce soir.

Ah, la télé. Je convivais avec depuis plusieurs années déjà. Je bénis le jour où papa a découvert comment ça marchait.

De toute façon, intuition féminine ou pas, il faut pas trop y compter sur la mienne. D'intuition féminine. Un jour, j'ai eu le pressentiment qu'il allait pleuvoir, que quelqu'un allait glisser et se faire mal.

Il a fait beau durant un mois. Et ma famille ne s'est jamais aussi bien portée.

Peut-être qu'un habitant de l'espace s'est pris une pluie de météorites et son vaisseau a glissé sur la surface de Pluton.

Argh. Cette fixation extra-terrestriale commence à m'énerver.

J'ai donc répondu à ma mère : « Non, maman, merci.

-Parfait. S'il y a plus personne, on s'en va. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais seule dans le salon. Avec Patmol Jr qui jouait avec une petite balle couinante à côté de moi. Je repris ma lecture.

Hey, ça va. Moi aussi je suis culte, moi aussi je lis.

Si ce n'était pas ridiculement enfantin, immature et insensé, je vous tirerais la langue en ce même instant. Na.

Mais j'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je me rappelais la tête qu'avaient fait Ron et Hermione en annonçant qu'ils voulaient faire quelque chose à deux au Chemin de Traverse.

S'embrasser, sûrement. Hurgh.

Oui, s'embrasser. Sauf si c'était autre chose...

Hugh, hugh, nan, mauvaise image mentale. Je ne suis PAS perverse.

Penser à autre chose, penser à... Harry ! Quelle était la raison pour laquelle il préférait rester au Terrier plutôt que d'aller acheter des accessoires de Quidditch ou je ne sais quoi ? Lui aussi, il est culte.

Hé. Attends un peu. Harry est au Terrier. Je suis au Terrier. Papa, maman, Ron et Hermione ne sont pas au Terrier.

Ow. Nous sommes tous les deux tous seuls au Terrier.

Mauvaise, TRÈS mauvaise idée de penser à Harry. Y a pas quelque chose de plus intéressant que de penser n'importe quoi et de rougir toute seule bêtement ?

Mon livre. Oh, Hermione salvatrice, bénite des Dieux et de Merlin qui m'apprit à aprécier la lecture. Même que je lisais son livre, _Sorts Pratiques : Apprenez-les tous !. _Il me donnait là tous les sortilèges pour vider son esprit des pensées indésirables. Je vous l'avais dit, ce livre est enchanté : on tombe toujours sur ce dont on a besoin.

J'ai réussi à me concentrer, cette fois-ci, tant et si bien que j'ai fini par m'y absorber. Je n'aurais su dire s'il s'était passé des heures où à peine des minutes, lorsque j'entendis un bruit à l'étage supérieur.

Je ne m'inquiétai pas tout de suite. Bah oui, Harry et moi étions seuls dans la maison, c'était donc Harry qui avait fait ce bruit.

Mais attends. Depuis ce matin, la dernière fois où je l'avais vu de la journée, je n'avais rien entendu. Pourquoi un bruit là, maintenant ?

Je sais, c'est peu et ça n'inquiéterait personne de normal. Mais je ne suis pas normale, vous l'avez oublié ? Je suis givrée. Ça m'a donc mise dans un état proche de la panique.

Baguette en main, je me levai, et accompagnée de Patmol Jr qui se faisait silencieux pour une fois, je me dirigeai vers les escaliers.

'_Bon d'accord, aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Harry n'est pas blessé. Il va bien.'_

_Oh mon Dieu. Et s'il était blessé ?_

'_Je viens de dire que non, mais bon, laisse tomber.'_

_ET S'IL AVAIT ÉTÉ ENLEVÉ PAR UN OVNI ?_

'_Ma fille, tu es pathétique.'_

_Merci du compliment. Mais j'ai peur pour lui, quoi ! C'est mon ami._

'_Ham-ham, ton ami. Bien sûr.'_

_Ben oui, quoi, mon ami. En plus il fait noir au premier étage. Cela décuple ma peur._

'_Et si ce n'était pas pour Harry, tu filerais te réfugier dans la lumière au rez-de-chaussée.'_

_Exactement._

'_Froussarde.'_

_Non Madame ! Je ne suis pas froussarde. La preuve, je suis allée à Gryffondor._

'_Ça ne t'empêche pas d'être une froussarde.'_

Alors que je me chamaillais avec mon moi-même intérieur (_'Froussardeuh ! Froussardeuh !'_), j'avançais lentement dans le couloir sombre, sans même penser à allumer ma baguette.

Je suis culte, mais je ne suis pas une lumière. Sinon, j'éclairerais sans doute le couloir rien qu'avec mes pensées lumineuses. Hahaha. Quelle ironie.

D'accord, c'était pas drôle.

« Hey ! Eh oh, y a quelqu'un ? »

Je me suis sentie profondément stupide de crier ainsi. Mais je sentais la présence de quelqu'un, oui, je la sentais, tout comme Patmol Jr.

Cela dit, l'intuition et moi...

Ok, maintenant, je me sentais non seulement profondément stupide, mais aussi profondément _débile_. C'est la même chose, vous me direz. Ajoutez les deux, et là ça fera pas la même chose. Où alors, si, mais en beaucoup plus.

Et je le vis. Une petite silhouette aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, tournée de dos vers moi, qui regardait derrière un mur. Un enfant, un petit garçon qui devait avoir l'âge de Charles.

« Bonjour », risquai-je.

L'étrange créature... bon, ok, le gamin sursauta. Il se tourna vers moi. Dans la pénombre, je réussis quand même à distinguer son visage.

Oh. Non.

Il était... identique à...

... à Harry.

Non. C'était impossible ! Il... il ne pouvait pas avoir de... de fils !

_oOo#oOooOo#oOooOo#oOooOo#oOo_

_Et voilà le deuxième chapitre de 'Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?'_

_Très beaucoup plus long que prévu, en fait. Mais bon. L'important pour moi est que vous soyez contents._

_Vous l'êtes, n'est-ce pas ?_

_AAAh, j'allais oublier. La musique, c'est juste une petite folie de moi. C'est la musique du générique de l'anime Shaman King au Brésil, 'Quebra-Cabeça'. Je sais, il n'y a vraiment que moi pour vous sortir des trucs pareils. Enfin._

_Et pour la petite chansonnette d'anniversaire. Une subite inspiration m'assaillit le cerveau, et PAF !_

_Ça fait des chocapics._

_Bon, soyons sérieux. Cette petite chanson pourrie, je l'ai mise parce que, tout à coup, j'ai eu en tête la rime 'sorcière-anniversaire', et pas moyen de me l'enlever de la tête. Alors voilà, je vous ai concocté ce joli petit truc._

_Et les petits poèmes / morceaux de chansons / phrases cultes au milieu de la fanfic sont aussi une folie de dernière minute. Vous avez dû le remarquer, mais j'en ai beaucoup, de folies de dernière minute. Mais bon, j'aime bien._

_Je veux des revieeeew, même si c'est pour dire que j'écris n'importe quoi... Dans un sens, c'est vrai, j'écris n'importe quoi, mais vous m'avez comprise._

_Allez, rien qu'une petite review ! Pleeeaaase !_

_Et puis j'aimerais aussi savoir si vous trouvez que mon histoire est drôle. Elle est censée l'être, mais bon, peut-être que vous ne comprenez pas mon humour débile._

_Hein ?_

_Réponses aux review :_

_**Siri l'aventurier : **Oh, merci, merci ! C'est ma toute première review. Ben 'marrentement', que ce soit français ou pas n'as pas beaucoup d'importance, de toute façon j'ai compris... et moi aussi je crée des mots parfois, alors ! Tu aimes vraiment ? Je suis z'émuuuue ! lol J'espère que ton pauvre corps maigrelet s'en remettra ! Merciiii pour la review, et voici la suite !_

_**Virg05 : **Mais non, voyons, ma fic n'est pas tout ça... c'est tes yeux qui te jouent des tours ! Merci pour la review (review c'est féminin ou masculin ? euuuuh !), ça me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, continue à suivre ma fic !_

_**GinnyPotter02 :** Fofolle ? Ben... en fait... en principe, oui ! Tout ce que j'écris par toujours en banane ! xD A la fin j'écris n'importe quoi, mais bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'on comprenne cet espèce de truc qui me sert d'humour. Portugal ? J'ai une amie qui soutient le Portugal parce qu'elle aime Christiano Ronaldo, c'est bien ça son nom ? Ah la la ! Et mon équipe qui a perduuuu ! Le Brésil méritait quand même d'être six fois champion, non ? C'est po juuuuste ! Bisous, continue de lire l'espèce de chose que j'appelle ma fanfic ! Et de reviewer, bien entendu : tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !_

**_Prochain chapitre : Rechute inespérée_**

_Et dans le prochain épisode : Haha ! Vous saurez qui est ce petit bout de chou et où est passé Harry..._

_Petit extrait..._

'_Cruel destin. Triste sort._

_J'adore dire ce genre de phrase, genre 'je suis maudite'. Je veux dire, ça reflète toujours tellement bien la situation._

_Pff. Le petit qui me regarde bizarrement comme la retardée mentale que je suis et moi je vous parle des phrases idiotes qu'il m'arrive de lâcher.'_

_Big bisous !_

_Darky_

_(Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'un petit bouton violet en bas à gauche de la page ?)_

_Ps : Idées, suggestions ? Toutes sont bienvenues. Je n'ai pas encore écrit l'histoire ! Questions ? N'hésitez pas et n'ayez pas honte, je suis là pour ça._

_Ps 2 : Bouh. Le Brésil a perdu contre la France. J'ai beau être française, je suis déçue. Bon, bah, alors, si c'est pour éliminer le Brésil, au moins que la France gagne la coupe !_

_Ainsi soit-il._

_Ps 3 : Je me demande si je devrais mettre un nombre limite de review. Allez, si j'en ai au moins 5, je mets le prochain chapitre dans les temps (une fois par semaine pendant les vacances) !_


	3. Rechute inespérée

oOo$oOo

**Titre : **Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?

**Auteur : **DarkyAnge

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer : **Non, tout cela ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à l'assassine et très méchante, mais en même temps la sainte J.K.Rowling. Enfin, sauf l'histoire. Peut-être même quelque personnages. Et, NON, même si je voudrais bien, je ne gagne pas de l'argent avec (et je demande : comment pourrais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le plus grand écrivain du monde.)

C'est sans doute le plus long Disclaimer que vous ayez lu de votre vie.

**Résumé : **'Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extras-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?

**Résumé du Chapitre précédent : **Ginny a enfin dix-huit ans et plein de beaux cadeaux, surtout de la part de Harry. Le lendemain soir de son anniversaire, Ginny, seule au Terrier avec le Survivant, entend un bruit bizarre à l'étage du dessus. Elle va vérifier que Harry va bien, et elle rencontre un petit enfant identique à celui-ci...

**Note de Darky : **Eh oui, encore un chapitre pour bien vous soûler. Merci qui ? Ne me jetez pas de chaussures, s'il vous plaît.

**Note n°2 : **Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir. Surtout que je ne m'attendais pas à autant ! Merciiiiii !

**Note nº3 : **Si je fais des fautes d'ortographe, franchement ne faîtes pas trop attention. Au pire signalez-moi les fautes, comme ça je pourrais faire un petit lexique. Le fait est que j'écris mes chapitres généralement quand je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ou que j'ai pas envie de dormir. Quand il fait jour, ça va, mais si je n'ai pas envie de dormir, bonjour les dégâts.

Par exemple. Là, mon ordi indique 1 :39 du mat'. Et c'est difficile de réfléchir à cette heure-ci.

**PeNséE InCoHérENtEuh : **_'C'est le divin Hamlet qui a raison. Philosophe plutôt, Titi ! Qu'est-ce qu'avoir au regard de l'éternité ? Interroge les morts comme le divin Haaaamlet !'_

'_Ok. Sauf que la question, c'est plutôt avoir ou ne pas avoir assez de sous. Être, c'est rien du tout si t'as pas de quoi.'_

C'était la minute intelligente.

Je sais, je sais. J'ai tout fait pour retarder ce moment, mais je n'y peux plus rien : il est temps pour vous de lire ma fanfic. Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuahuh. Comme je suis méchante.

_oOo$oOooOo$oOooOo$oOooOo$oOo_

**Chapitre III – Rechute Inespérée**

-

_Alors, d'accord_

_Qu'une danse te fasse envie_

_Sache qu'on en sort grandi_

_D'oser le premier pas_

_Au clair obscur des châteaux_

_Les fées t'avaient aussi tourné le dos_

_Ne te résouds jamais à t'oublier_

_Il te faudra apprendre à exister..._

_-Alors d'accord (Cathialine Andria, Roi Soleil)-_

oooo

_« Bonjour », risquai-je._

_L'étrange créature... bon, ok, le gamin sursauta. Il se tourna vers moi. Dans la pénombre, je réussis quand même à distinguer son visage._

_Oh. Non._

_Il était... identique à..._

_... à Harry._

_Non. C'était impossible ! Il... il ne pouvait pas avoir de... de fils !_

Non, non, non !

« Bouzour », dit-il, hésitant.

Peut-être que si je n'étais pas aussi choquée, j'aurais craqué. Mais j'étais carrément dégoûtée. Pas du petit, mais du supposé père.

« Vous... vous z'êtes pas une amie à tante Pétunia, si ? » continua l'enfant de sa voix hésitante.

Heu, attends. Tante Pétunia ? C'est qui celle-là ?

Maintenant que j'y pense, Pétunia était le nom de la tante à Harry. Hm. Vu comment celle-ci l'avait traité, je le voyais mal aller chez les Dursley pour leur présenter son fils. Je suppose qu'eux-même s'en foutaient complètement, alors.

Bon, réfléchis Ginny.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà compris ça, mais à chaque fois quand je décide de réfléchir, eh bien...

...mon cerveau tombe en panne.

Cruel destin. Triste sort.

J'adore dire ce genre de phrase, genre 'je suis maudite'. Je veux dire, ça reflète toujours tellement bien la situation.

Pff. Le petit qui me regarde bizarrement comme la retardée mentale que je suis et moi je vous parle des phrases idiotes qu'il m'arrive de lâcher.

La petite voix de mon cerveau a sans doute raison. Je suis pathétique. Pire. Lamentable, désolante, une vraie Troll. Je suis à plaindre.

Mais d'un autre côté, comprenez-moi. J'étais totalement abasourdie. Déjà que je n'arrive pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes dans mon état normal, imaginez quand je suis abasourdie. Ou soûle.

Ce qui n'a rien à voir avec le cas présent, mais bon.

Ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai déjà été soûle.

Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, et si je vous racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

L'enfant me regardant donc comme si j'étais une mongole, et il se doutait sûrement que je l'étais vraiment, j'ai eu l'intelligence de répondre :

« Hmm, non, je ne suis pas une amie à elle. Heu... mais toi, tu... tu t'appelles comment ? Quel âge as-tu ? Et... et où sont tes parents ? »

Ô Merlin, ô Morgane, ô n'importe quel autre figurant dans la série chocogrenouilles. Je vous remercie de m'avoir fait dire quelque chose d'intelligent au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Le gamin sembla assez surpris de toutes ces questions. Il a froncé les sourcils, genre 'c'est moi qui pose les questions ici !', mais il a répondu quand même.

« Ze m'appelle Harry. Harry Potter. Z'ai deux z'ans. Et... et z'ai pu de papa et maman, ajouta-t-il tristement. Vous savez, l'_acident_. »

Il dégagea sa frange de son front comme s'il voulait me montrer quelque chose.

Choc.

Choc. Total.

Savez-vous ce qu'il y avait, sur son front? Non ? Eh bien moi, je vais vous le dire. Une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair, voilà ce qu'il y avait.

Harry. Ce petit bout, c'était Harry.

Mais que s'était-il passé ?

En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir de moi.

« Et que fais-tu là, petit ? » finis-je par articuler.

Le petit Harry pâlit.

« Ze... ze me cache de Tante Pétunia. Ze veux pas qu'elle me coupe les seveux. Vous... vous z'allez pas lui dire, hein ?

-N... non... non, non... »

Ok, Ginny, à trois tu te réveilles.

TROIS !

'Je me réveillai en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.'

Comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir vous dire ça.

Mais vouloir n'est pas pouvoir.

Je ne me suis pas réveillée.

Alors je me suis pincée pour voir si ça marchait.

_Ouch. Ça fait MAL._

Larmes. Aux. Yeux.

Aïe.

Bon, je ne rêve pas. Et l'enfant qui doit penser que je suis masochiste devant moi est bien réel. Du moment qu'il sache ce que veut dire le mot 'masochiste'.

Oh. Relax, Ginny. Ce n'est rien. C'est juste Harry qui a rétréci. Quoi de plus normal ?

NAN. Ce n'est PAS normal. Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Il n'y a personne d'autre ici.

À part Patmol Jr. Sauf que lui, ça ne compte pas, il est tout de suite allé se coucher aux pieds de Harry. Mais ledit Harry était trop occupé à me fixer pour s'en être apperçu.

(J'aurais adoré vous répéter la dernière phrase des milliers et des milliers de fois, si ce n'était pas dans ces circonstances. Si Harry n'avait pas rétréci.

Nan, je ne l'aime pas. Pas comme ça. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter ?

Bon, peut-être que si. Un tout petit peu.)

Et le bambin sembla enfin comprendre un truc. Il semblait méfiant à présent :

« Et vous ? Qui vous z'êtes ? Et où ze suis ? C'est pas chez Tante Pétunia, ici. »

Ouah ! Direct, le gamin.

Cela eu pour effet de me sortir de l'espèce de transe où je semblais être.

« Euh... quoi ? fis-je, toujours aussi intelligemment. Ah... pardon, je suis Ginny, et... et tu es chez moi, au Terrier... Je sais pas trop comment, mais... enfin, voilà, quoi. »

Non, PAS voilà quoi. Le petit bonhomme comprenait à peine ce que je voulais dire. Je me plains, mais je le plains aussi. Le pauvre. Il aurait eu plus de chance de tomber sur quelqu'un de plus intelligent que moi.

En même temps, imaginez s'il était tombé sur Ron.

Pauvre PAAAUUUVRE de lui.

Hein ? Quoi ? MOI ? Exagérer sur Ron ? Mais non ! Tout ce que je dis est purement et incontestablement vrai. Ron est vraiment un parfait crétin.

D'accord. Peut-être que j'exagère un peu.

Mais il est bête quand même.

« Hm, fit pensivement le petit, me re-re-ramenant à la réalité, qui déjà ne me semblait pas très réelle. Vous pouvez allumer la lumiè' ? Ze vois rien... et z'ai peur du noir », ajouta-t-il d'un air gêné.

Comme c'est mignon.

« _Lumos_. »

Un éclat de lumière blanche sortit de la pointe de ma baguette, illuminant le couloir sombre.

'Harry Jr' a fait une tête très bizarre. Ses yeux ont brillé et il a ouvert un large sourire.

Euh...

« Mamaaannn ! Où est-ce 'tu étais ? Ze t'attendais. Tante Pétunia a dit que z'allais pu te voir à cause de l'_acident_, mais moi ze l'ai pas crue ! Et papa, il est là aussi ? »

Il avait l'air très enthousiaste.

Si j'ai bien compris, le gamin pensait que j'étais sa défunte mère. Et que son père était là aussi.

Ok. Super. Oh, tout simplement super.

« Non, je... murmurai-je.

-Oh, il n'est pas là ? gémit l'enfant, déçu. Ze vais pu le voir, lui, c'est ça ?

-Euh... »

Il semblait prêt à pleurer. J'ai eu de la compassion. Il n'avait plus de parents. Il était redevenu petit. Et ces moldus crétins ne voudraient certainement pas re-élever le petit de Lily et James Potter.

Alors, j'ai compris. Il avait besoin de moi. Et il ne supporterait sûrement pas d'apprendre qu'il ne verrait plus jamais sa véritable mère. Sans trop réfléchir, j'ai dit, pleine de tendresse :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon chéri. Papa n'est plus là, mais maman va veiller sur toi. »

Je n'étais pas sa mère, je lui ai même menti effrontément. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir si triste.

Malgré tout, la nouvelle d'avoir attendu son père en vain le chagrina beaucoup. Il s'approcha de moi, je le pris dans mes bras.

« Viens, mon chéri, chuchotai-je. On va en bas... »

Avec mon « fils » sanglottant dans mes bras, je descendis les escaliers, suivie d'un petit chiot gémissant. Même Patmol Jr semblait triste pour le garçon qui venait de perdre tout espoir de revoir son père un jour...

oooo

Au bout d'un moment, il s'était calmé. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues, et il n'avait plus l'air aussi triste. J'ai même eu le droit à un sourire. Je pense qu'il était tout de même heureux de retrouver sa mère.

HEY. Je ne suis PAS sa mère. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je vais tout de même pas jouer à la maman !

'_Hé bien si, ma biche, tu t'y es engagée. Maintenant, t'es la maman officielle du bout d'chou.'_

Ça faisait longtemps. Elle me manquait celle-là, tiens.

_Je n'ai PAS demandé à ce qu'il rajeunisse. HELP !_

'_Oh, non, mais par contre, pour ce qui concerne la partie de devenir sa 'maman', tu l'as cherché. Oh que oui.'_

_Et alors ? Tu voulais que je lui annonce de but en blanc : « Oh, non, désolée, mais ta mère est morte, ton père aussi d'ailleurs, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai autre chose à faire », c'est ça ? Espèce de sans-coeur. (Surtout que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, mais bon.)_

Et, mesdames et messieurs, mesdemoiselles aussi tant que j'y suis, pour la première fois de toute l'histoire du monde entier, j'ai réussi à clouer le bec de ma petite voix intérieure.

Applaudissez très fort, je vous prie !

C'est bizarre, j'ai la capacité de dire des trucs idiots même dans des heures critiques.

Je suis tellement insensible.

Tellement maudite, aussi.

Parce que, cette idiote de petite voix avait quand même raison. J'allais devoir jouer à la maman.

Bon. Ma propre mère à moi m'aidera, elle a déjà été mère (sans blague ?). Hermione aussi je suppose, même si elle n'est pas maman. Oh, et il faudra que je parle à Sirius. C'est son parrain, non ? Et Rémus, aussi. Ils ont connu Harry quand il n'avait qu'un an. Là il avait deux ans, ok, mais ce n'est pas très différent. Et puis ils ont connu James et Lily, et...

Pourquoi je les appelle par leurs prénoms ? Oh, désolée. Il se trouve que Rémus et Sirius, parfois, se réunissent pour nous raconter des anecdotes sur l'époque des maraudeurs, et beaucoup d'entre elles sont sur les parents de Harry. Je vous jure, il y a eu des scènes vraiment tordantes entre ces deux-là ! Chaque épisode des aventures de Lily-la-Tigresse et de James-le-Dragueur est un régal. Ils nous en ont tellement raconté, que j'ai l'impression de les avoir vraiment connus. Parfois, ça me chagrine même : ce sont deux grandes âmes qui sont parties trop tôt, et ils avaient l'air de s'aimer beaucoup.

Et voilà que je me retrouvais avec leur enfant sur les bras. Quelle ironie, Merlin.

Hey. Le petit me regardait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« Mamaaaaan, m'appela-t-il, ze mennuiiiiie ! »

Je soupirai. Ciel.

Je tournai la tête. Nous étions, tous les deux, assis sur le tapis du salon. Cela faisait un certain temps que nous étions en silence.

J'aperçus Patmol Jr, couché sur le sol à côté de nous. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer lui aussi.

Tilt.

« Tu vois le petit chien ? » demandai-je au bambin.

Il balança la tête affirmativement. Oui.

« Tu sais comment il s'appelle ? » continuai-je.

Non.

« Bon, soupirai-je. Et tu veux le savoir, non ? »

Oui.

« Il s'appelle Patmol Jr », répondis-je.

Effet immédiat. Le petit Harry se lève et fait « Ooooooh, Patmoool ! » avant de se précipiter pour le caresser.

Eh bien, ça va le distraire. Le chien aussi, songeai-je en voyant Patmol Jr remuer sa queue frénétiquement.

Moi, je repris ma lecture. Le livre _Sorts pratiques : Apprenez-les tous ! _ne parlait que de calmants pour ma pauvre tête. Super.

oooo

_Je voudrais déjà être roi..._

oooo

Quelques heures plus tard, nous étions tous les trois devant la télé. En comptant le chiot, bien sûr.

_« Une chose terrible... mais j'peux pas en parler..._

_-Tant mieux, ça ne nous intéresse pas. »_

Bah quoi ? J'aime bien _Le Roi Lion_. Et le petit, ça avait l'air de lui plaire aussi.

_« Dans des cas comme ça, mon copain Timon dit toujours : on ne revient jamais en avant. »_

Crétin.

Les sangliers n'ont pas de cerveau.

_« Nan, nan, nan, amateur !_

_-C'est pas ça..._

_-C'est : on revient jamais en arrière. Répète après moi : Hakuna Mattata._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Mais quelle mot magnifiiiique !_

_-Hakuna Mattata... quel son fantastiiiiique !_

_-Ces mots signifient... »_

Ah. Je crois que le petit connait ça. Il commence à chanter avec.

Bien. Je crois qu'il y a un proverbe qui dit : « Si tu ne peux pas les vaincre, rejoins-les. »

Jamais entendu parler ?

Tiens donc.

En gros, J'AI COMMENCÉ A CHANTER AVEC, OUI ET ALORS ?

_« Sans aucun souciiiiii... »_

Et, soudain, du feu jaillit Maman.

_« Philosophiiiie... »_

Si elle a trouvé ça bizarre que je sois en train de chanter _Hakuna Mattata _à tue-tête, elle n'en montra rien.

_« Hakuna Mattataaaa... »_

Ensuite, Ron et Hermione arrivent chargés de plein de sacs, l'air grognon.

_« Hakuna Mattata ?_

_-Oui, c'est notre vieux crédo !_

_-C'est quoi un vieux crédo ?_

_-C'est Pumba le vieux crado ! Hahahahaha ! »_

Par contre, Hermione a éclaté de rire quand elle m'a vue devant _le Roi Lion_.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je connais les répliques par coeur.

Ron, lui, n'a pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'est pas accro à la télé tel que moi.

Pauvre Ron.

_« C'est fastoche ! Ces deux mots régleront toooouuus tes problèmes ! »_

Hé, alors ils peuvent rendre la taille normale à Riry (en saint esprit ne l'appelez jamais comme ça s'il a 19 ans. Vous risqueriez de perdre une jambe. Ou pire.) !

_Hakuna Mattata, _murmurai-je.

Mmm. Raté, il est toujours fredonnant sur mes genous.

Ok, c'était idiot, ou même profondément crétin de penser que ça marcherait. Je suis sorcière, franchement, et dans le monde des sorciers, _Hakuna Mattata _ne peut être, au maximum, qu'un mot de passe.

Mais qui serait assez débile pour prendre _Hakuna Mattata _comme mot de passe ?

Moi.

Eh, personne n'avait encore remarqué le petit. Lui non plus n'avait pas regardé les autres. Il était absorbé par le film.

Maman essayait de me parler, en plus. Il n'y avait que quelques mots distingables. Mais en quelle langue elle parlait ?

« ... père... resté là-bas... collègue...ministère... »

_« Disgrâce infâââââââme ! Qu'inonde mon âââââme ! »_

« ...promotion... vraiment superbe... »

_« Je déclenche une tempêêêêêêête !_

_-Pitié, arrête !_

_-À chaque fois que je..._

_-Non, Pumba, pas devant les enfants !_

_-Oh... pardon._

_-Hakuna Mattataaaa... »_

« GINNY! ÉTEINS CE TRUC TOUT DE SUITE! »

Ok, c'est bon, pas la peine de crier, m'man.

Alors j'ai mis la cassette en pause, au cas où.

Et puis je m'en suis rappelée. Ah, oui, faut présenter le problème aux aut'.

Oh, mais Merlin m'a gentillement epargnée de devoir attirer leur attention sur Harry. Parce que, l'instant d'après, ils me regardaient comme une alien (argh ! je devrais arrêter avec cette fixation idiote !).

Ou plutôt, non, ils regardaient la petite graine de Survivant ici présente.

Oui, mais vraiment d'un air bizarre.

« Gi... Ginny ! articula ma mère avec une apparente (et suspecte) difficulté. Ne... ne me dis pas que tu as... fait des... des bêtises avec Harry ! »

Hein ?

Au début, j'ai pas compris. Je me suis dite : _« Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle croit, qu'il m'a servi de cobaye pour des expériences chimiques ? »_

Mais ce n'était pas de ça qu'elle parlait.

Je me sentis rougir au fur et à mesure que je comprenais.

« Qu... QUOI ? »

Et Harry a eu la bonne idée de choisir ce moment pour me demander :

« Maman, c'est quiiii ? »

Choquée, je lui ai fait comprendre que je le présenterais plus tard. J'ai posé le bambin par terre et il a couru vers Patmol Jr pour jouer avec.

Pendant ce temps, maman continuait son délire.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Où l'avez-vous caché pendant tout ce temps ? Et blablabla... et vous auriez pu me le dire, _à moi ! Moi,_ qui suis sa grand-mère sans le savoir ! Et blablabla... Je ne sais même pas son prénom ! Et où est le père ? Et blablab...

-MAMAN ! » hurlai-je en la coupant.

Attendez, elle me laissait même pas en placer une !

Dans quel pétrin je m'suis fourrée...

« JE-N'AI-JA-MAIS-É-TÉ-EN-CEIN-TEUH-DE-LUI ! »

Ron et Hermione me regardaient sans me voir vraiment, et maman avait l'air d'être vraiment furieuse.

« Et... Et... Et ce n'est pas ma faute si Harry a fait une rechute, quoi ! »

Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme des orang-outans !

C'est marrant, les orang-outans. Une fois, je suis allée au zoo et...

Qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?

« Re... rechute ? a semblé interessé Ron.

-Oui, rechute », ai-je dit, soulagée de voir la conversation prendre une tournure plus... _saine._

Je pris une profonde inspiration et je commençai, un peu maladroitement :

« Je sais pas ce qui s'est passé... J'étais là, en train de lire, et j'ai entendu un bruit en haut et j'ai monté par les escaliers et j'ai trouvé ce gamin et il s'est présenté comme Harry Potter, orphelin de deux ans qui vivait chez sa tante Pétunia, et il faisait noir alors j'ai allumé la lumière et il a cru que j'étais sa maman et j'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire que c'est pas vrai et maintenant je suis cuiiiiiiteuh ! »

Ouah, j'ai jamais dit autant de trucs sans respirer.

J'avais même envie de pleurer. C'était trop, là !

Mais j'ai ma fierté, et en ce moment elle me criait dans les oreilles : Ne pleure pas devant Roooon ! Ne pleure pas devant ton 'fiiiiils' ! Ne pleure pas devant Harry...

« Ok, fit Hermione en se massant les tempes. Donc, Harry a retréci et il croit que tu es sa mère, c'est ça ?

-Je bénis ton intelligence, Mione », commentai-je soulagée en me lâchant sur le canapé.

Bon, après cette soirée vraiment bizarre, je crois bien que j'avais le droit d'être fatiguée.

« Mais... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda mon frangin.

-Danser la Macarena, répondis-je, sarcastique.

-La quoi ? »

Silence.

« Herm', c'est pas juuuuuste ! protestai-je. Tu lui fais pas lire des livres à lui, alors que moi tu m'y as obligée ! Sous prétexte qu'il faut que je sois culte et que je connaisse le monde des moldus et...

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, se lamenta Herm' navrée. Mais Ron est allergique aux livres.

-Hé !

-La preuve, il ne saurait pas te dire ce que c'est qu'une tondeuse à gazon.

-Bien sûr que si ! rétorqua Rony .

-Vas-y, fis-je narquoisement.

-C'est... euh...

-Mais réfléchis, Ron ! m'écriai-je, exaspérée. 'TONDEUSE à GAZON'. Ça ne te fait penser à rien ? »

Il me regarda bizarrement. Quelle idiote. J'avais oublié que c'est totalement absurde d'utiliser le verbe 'réfléchir' devant lui.

« Ça sert à tondre le gazon, abandonnai-je, désolée.

-J'allais le dire ! » s'écria Ron avec une tête de quelqu'un qui venait de comprendre un élément crucial.

Ces bidules moldus, là, ça s'appelle comment ? Des revolvers ? Et on peut se suicider avec, non ? Je vais demander à papa s'il pourrait m'en trouver, et...

Nan. Trop de culpabilité. Peux pas laisser Harry tout seul dans ce monde insensé. L'est trop petit. Ron risquerait de l'tuer. Peux pas faire ça.

Ô monde cruel où l'on a même pas le droit de mourir tranquillement.

« La Macarena...

-Est une sorte de macarron ! tenta Ron.

-Non. C'est une danse moldue. »

Ron devrait réfléchir avant de... ah, ça y est, j'utilise à nouveau le verbe réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que j'ai, aujourd'hui ?

Bon, je décidai de revenir rapidement au sujet avant qu'une catastrophe mondiale n'arrive.

« Pour répondre à ta question... j'espérais que vous auriez des idées...

-J'en ai une... » dit Hermione.

C'est fou ce qu'elle est vive d'esprit. Bref.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait découvrir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il... redevienne petit. Peut-être qu'on trouvera un moyen de renverser l'effet. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose, il faudra quand même le garder comme ça et s'en occuper. »

Elle fit une pause.

« Il y a trois possibilités. La première, on trouve le moyen de lui rendre ses 19 ans. La deuxième, c'est une question de temps pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. Et... et la troisième... il... l'effet... est irreversible. »

Moment de tension. Imaginez un peu... on ne verrait plus jamais Harry, ou du moins pas le Harry qu'on a connu. Il faudrait le garder, l'élever... Et je serais sa 'maman' jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Ow. Ce serait horrible. Ce n'est pas à moi que revient cette tâche. C'est à Lily Potter. Elle qui n'a pas pu élever son fils... je ne peux pas lui voler la tâche qu'elle n'a même pas eu le temps d'accomplir ! Ce serait... je ne sais pas, moi... une trahison ?

Cela dit, je n'ai pas le choix. Pardon, Mrs Potter !

Je suppose qu'elle et son mari adoreraient revenir sur terre en ce moment et le voir grandir. Puisse leur âme reposer en paix...

Bon, arrête, Ginny. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être mélancolique. C'est stupide de mélancoliser toute seule.

Si j'y pense bien, je suis stupide tout court, alors ça me va bien.

Hey. Tilt. Attendez. S'il devient mon fils... je ne pourrai pas me marier... ni avoir des enfants avec lui plus tard, vrai ?

Oh noooooon. Il a intérêt à redevenir adulte, parce que sinon...

Parce que sinon...

Parce que sinon quoi ? Je vous signale que je n'ai même pas le droit de me suicider, alors...

Parce que sinon je déprime, nah ! Voilà.

Si ça a tellement d'importance que ça de pouvoir me marier et avoir des enfants avec lui ? MAIS BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST IMPORTANT ! Imaginez si je tombe amoureuse de lui.

Ok. Je SUIS amoureuse de lui. Vous allez m'dire que c'est ma faute ? Bande de martiens, va.

Alors que je paniquais mortalement, l'objet de mon affollement s'approcha de moi et essaya de tirer un pan de jupe histoire de m'attirer l'attention. Oui, mais j'ai mis une mini-jupe. Alors il sautillait en essayant d'attraper le tissu trop haut pour lui. Humph.

« Mamaaaan ! Hé ho, Mamaaaan ! C'est quiiiii ? »

Hein, que, que, quoi ? Ah oui. Bon. Présentons, puisqu'il veut être présenté.

Je le pris dans mes bras et me dirigeai, hésitante, vers ma mère.

« Hmmm, fis-je, elle, c'est ma maman.

-Ta maman à toi ?

-Oui.

-Ma mamie ?

-Heu... »

Je regardai ma mère, craignant sa réaction. Mais c'était sans compter le super-pouvoir de super-Riry, qui fait tout le monde craquer plus vite que son ombre.

En bref, maman aussi n'a pas su résister à son incroyable charme. Ho.

« Moi-même, mon amour... » répondit-elle pleine de tendresse.

C'est sûr, elle traite Charles pareil.

Bon, ensuite, le crétin d'office.

« Ça c'est Ron, mon frère.

-Tonton ? s'enthousiasma le petit.

-Ben... je... euh... fit (très maladroitement) Screugneugneu.

-Oui oui, complétai-je, tonton Ron.

-Bouzour ! » salua simplement Harry en faisant un petit signe de sa main.

Et enfin notre intello nationale.

« Et ça c'est Hermione, c'est... heu... la fiancée de tonton Ron.

-Ah... » dit simplement le bambin dans mes bras.

Silence. On entendrait une mouche voler (ça fait très 'western'). Harry semblait la regarder, super-concentré, comme le jour où il m'a dit 'joyeux anniversaire' après s'être réveillé.

Soudain, sans crier gare, il éclata de rire.

Ok, j'ai peut-être un fou dans les bras. Ou plutôt, un mini-fou. Le pauvre. Si jeune, et déjà psychopate.

« Tatie Mimi ! Tatie Mimi ! » s'écria-t-il dans son apparent accès de folie.

Ça m'a pris quelques secondes de comprendre de qui il parlait. _Hermione _était un mot trop long et tout simplement trop dur à prononcer pour le gamin. Alors, tatie Mimi était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. Comme c'est mignon.

Brave petit.

Je me suis mise à rire avec. Cf : le proverbe que j'ai cité là-haut.

Au début, Mione avait l'air tout simplement perdue. Ensuite, elle a compris, et, _hébétée_, oui, gravez bien ça dans vos mémoires, _Hermione hébétée, _a prononcé : « Heu... je... non... tu... je... non... enfin... »

En gros, plein de trucs incohérents.

Elle a fini tout de même par se résigner, grâce au super-pouvoir de Riry.

« Ah... ok, si tu veux, a-t-elle fait, une espèce de petit sourire en coin.

-Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, interrompis-je soudain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On va devoir s'occuper de lui, non ? s'exprima ma mère. On va donc providencier des biberons, un lit de bébé, et toutes les affaires nécessaires. Je dois avoir des choses à vous dans le grenier. Je vais les chercher. »

Et, énergétiquement comme seule maman peut l'être, elle monta les escaliers et disparut dans la pénombre du premier étage.

Encore un silence. Ça en devient irritant.

« Hmmm, maman ? fit Harry, avec un ton très 'je-ne-voudrais-pas-vous-importuner-mais-il-faut-vraiment-que-je-vous-importune'.

-Oui, répondis-je, crevée.

-Z'ai faim. »

Soupir.

N'aurait-il pas un peu de sang Weasley dans les veines ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il n'est pas parent de Ron ? Bon.

Même si, théoriquement, il l'est. Je veux dire, il y a le truc du 'tonton Ron', et aussi le fait que je sois sa 'mère'. Mais, techniquement, il ne l'est pas. Parce que y a pas de sang Weasley dans ses veines. Enfin, peut-être que si, je n'ai jamais pris le temps de retracer son arbre généalogique, mais alors c'est très lointain. Vous avez compris ? Non ? Tant pis pour vous, ce n'est pas de ma faute si votre cerveau est ressemblant à celui de Ron.

Parce que, techniquement il en a un. Pas théoriquement.

Oh non, ça va pas recommencer !

J'ai regardé, suppliante, Hermione.

« Même pas en rêve, m'a-t-elle répondu. C'est TON fils. »

Quelle traîtresse !

Alors, j'ai essayé sur Ron. Il n'a même pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Ou alors il a fait semblant. Même si j'en doute, c'est un piètre acteur.

Très bien. Puisque je dois tout faire toute seule... Moi qui me sentais SI crevée !

Mais ils me le paieraient, oh que oui !

Et, tout en marmonnant des vengeances basses et terriblement cruelles à l'encontre de l'inutilité des deux inutiles, je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine, avec pour mission de préparer un biberon à mon mini-psychopate.

oooo

_La dure labeur qu'est celle de préparer un biberon..._

oooo

_Heu, quelqu'un a une idée d'où je pourrais trouver un biberon ? Non ?_

_Merci pour l'aide._

_Ah oui, c'est vrai. Ma baguette magique. Elle est assez inutile, ces derniers temps. Où est-ce que je l'ai mise déjà ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit poussiéreuse, et... ah, la voilà ! Bon, alors, ce biberon ? Dans quel placard pourrait-il bien être ? Euh, au hasard... celui de droite ?_

_Accio biberon !_

_Oh, bravo Ginny. J'ai deux nouvelles, une bonne, et une mauvaise. La bonne c'est que le biberon était bien dans le placard de droite._

_La mauvaise, c'est que, tu aurais du t'en douter, il était tout au fond du placard. Oui, derrière les casseroles, et tout et tout. En gros, en voulant prendre le biberon, t'as fait tomber tous les bidules cuisiniers de ta mère. C'est-y pas merveilleux ? Applaudissons tous très fort !_

_Juste un truc, ma biche, t'es morte. Pas parce que tout t'es tombé dessus, mais parce que ta mère va te tuer. Triste sort._

_Super. Tout simplement super._

_Et pas moyen de ne pas se faire entendre. Les casseroles, ça fait beaucoup de bruit. Les assiettes, les verres aussi._

_C'est qu'ils doivent être en train de bien se marrer sans moi, les deux zigotos dans le salon._

_Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Ramasser les débris morceau par morceau, et les recoller ?_

_Tiens, bonne idée._

'_MAIS BON SANG T'ES UNE SORCIÈRE OU PAS ?'_

_Ouiiiiii, merci la p'tite voix... j'aurais du y penser plus tôt ! Ma baguette !_

_Euh, oui, c'est quoi déjà la formule ?_

'_T'es pas possible.'_

_Ah, ouiiii, attends..._

_Reparo !_

_Ow, ben c'est simple !_

_Encore un coup de baguette, et tous les utens... usent... ustensiles, ou un bidule du genre, reviennent à leur place. Comme par magie !_

_C'est bizarre, j'ai _vraiment_ tendance à oublier que je suis une sorcière... Je crois que c'est une nouvelle maladie dont je suis atteinte... ou trop de fréquentation télévisuelle, j'hésite. Je veux bien guérir, mais si la guérison inclue laisser tomber la télé, je crois que je resterai incurable._

_Hey, alors... MINCE, OÙ EST PASSÉ LE BIBERON ?_

_-_Dix minutes plus tard-

_Ok, cette fois-ci j'ai réussi à le reprendre sans rien faire tomber. Mais quelle idiote, le remettre à sa place alors que j'avais réussi à l'attraper ! Décidément, je ne changerai jamais..._

_Bon, maintenant que je l'ai, je fais quoi ? Hmm, je le remplis de lait, peut-être. Oui, ce doit être ça._

_C'est une impression ou y a plus de lait ?_

_Miracle ! J'ai réussi à me rappeler de ma baguette cette fois-ci, et de m'éviter de passer deux heures, grelottante de froid, le nez qui coule (eurk, la morve), la tête dans le frigo, en criant, desespérée : 'Youhou ! Brique de lait, où es-tu ? Youhou !'_

'_C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es, en plus de froussarde, pathétique.'_

_Oh, toi, la ferme._

_Je commence peut-être à comprendre pourquoi Hermione a refusé la tâche. Et qui est-ce qui se la prend ? La pauvre petite Ginny au grand coeur (brisé désormais). En un mot, bibi._

_Allez, on accélère. Donc, un petit sort de remplissage, et voilà que ma baguette se transforme en fontaine de lait._

_Eh. Ho. EH. ATTENTION GINNY ÇA VA DÉBORDER !_

_Aïe. Aïe. Aïe. J'ai réussi à l'arrêter, juste à temps._

_Bon, mon petit chou va sûrement pas boire ça quand c'est tout froid. Alleeez, allez, Gin', un peu de nerf. Réchauffons le bon lolo._

_Fais dodo, Merlin mon p'tit frère, fais dodo..._

_Hey ! C'est pas le moment de chanter des berceuses, ni de somnoler d'ailleurs. Cette fois-ci, je cherche même pas une quelconque machine à réchauffer le lait, je sais bien que maman n'en à pas. Elle menait tout à la baguette, elle. ELLE, c'est une vraie sorcière. Pas comme toi, Ginny, hein ? Tu arrives même à oublier ta baguette, alors..._

_Allez, faut faire chauffer le truc avec de la MAGIE._

_Ok, j'ai beau oublier ma baguette, je suis quand même forte en sortilèges... et le livre de Mione m'aide pas mal._

_Alors alors, voyons voir si c'est assez. J'ai vu ça dans les films, faut mettre ça sur la paume de ta main, et..._

_Brrrrr. Glacial. Que dis-je, glacial ? Je voulais dire polaire. Ça m'étonne même que ça ne se soit pas solidifié._

_Bon, on chauffe plus. Cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus d'intensité dans le sort, sinon ça restera polaire._

_Hmm, je crois que c'est bon. Encore une fois, voyons..._

_AAAAARRRRGHHHH ! Chaud, chaudchaudchaudchaudchaudchaudchaudchaudchaud ! Arf, arf... Je m'suis brulééééééeeeee ! Ouiiiinnnn !_

_Un petit bandage, allez... d'accord, ça ne mérite peut-être pas un bandage tellement c'est petit, mais on s'en fout. Ça. Fait. Trop. Mal !_

_Bon, rappelle-toi du stage de médicomagie... oui, celui que tu as fait pendant les autres vacances, là, avant de subitement décider que auror serait mille fois mieux... Donc, conjure un p'tit truc vite fait et reviens à ta dure tâche._

_Donc, refroidir un peu... un tout petit peu... non, un peu plus quand même, mais ça doit pas redevenir polaire... là._

_Voyons..._

_Excellent. Bon, prochaine étape._

_Quelle prochaine étape ? Allons voir Riry (et frotter le biberon aux nez des deux inutiles qui m'ont défiée de réussir) !_

_Ahhhhh ! J'allais presque oublier... la tétine ! Faut la revisser sur... eh, mais attends ! Où est la tétine ? Tétiiiiine, où es-tu ?_

_RÉPONDS MOOOOIIII ! NE ME LAISSE PAS TOUTE SEULE DANS CETTE CUISINE INSENSÉE !_

_Euh, attends... sur le biberon, là, ce serait pas la tétine ?_

_Bon, je prends aussi des biscuits au chocolat pour le fiston et tout le monde sera content ! Je les mets dans le joli petit plat pour bébé que j'ai raffistolé tout à l'heure et... en rooooouuuuute pour le salooooonnnn !_

oooo

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que je me suis sentie fière quand j'ai vu le regard de mon Riry s'iluminer sur le biberon et les biscuits. Parce que je suppose aussi que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est la dure labeur de préparer un biberon.

En gros, j'étais très fière de moi-même. HA ! Qui a dit que super-Ginny ne sais pas préparer de biberon ? Et bien non, Super-Ginny sait tout faire !

Hem, hem (comme tousserait ce CHER crapeau d'Ombrage).

Le petit s'est jeté dessus. J'ai juste eu le temps de me sauver un petit biscuit (me blâmez pas, je le mérite bien !) et hop ! Le plat est devenu un territoire 'Mettez-y-la-main-et-elle-disparaîtra-illico-presto'.

Comme on avait rien d'autre à faire, Hermione-la-traîtresse et Rony-le-crétin et moi avons eu une conversation... d'adultes.

« Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il ait pu se passer ? » demanda Ron, soudain sérieux.

Wah.

« Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un sort, émit Hermione, ou d'une incantation.

-Moi je pensais plutôt à une potion...

-... ou de la magie noire ? » suggéra frérot.

Bizarrement, ça m'a pas frappée qu'il ait dit quelque chose d'intelligent. Oh, il en est capable, mais c'est tellement rare...

« C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas exclure tout ça, reconnut Mione. Mais ça laisse penser que des mangemorts l'ont attaqué, alors que ça pourrait très bien être du à une erreur de Harry ou quelque chose qui a foiré alors qu'il faisait de la magie...

-Tout est possible », commentai-je.

Silence (À part pour les bruits de tétine/mâchage d'aliments et de ronronnements canins au fond).

« Eh bien, je sais ce qu'on va faire. Ron et moi allons d'abord nous occuper de chercher dans indices dans la bibliothèque du Terrier ou dans la chambre de Harry... Ou n'importe quel endroit où il aurait été susceptible de pratiquer de la magie (ou d'être attaqué). Ensuite, si on ne trouve rien, on concocte un antidote de la potion de rajeunissement. Ça ne marche pas ? Alors on cherche dans tous les livres possibles pour trouver les sorts qui pourraient l'avoir mis dans cette état. S'il n'y a toujours pas de résultat... il faudra attendre pour voir. »

Ignorant les marmonnements de Ron (« Faites que l'antidote fonctionne, s'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas chercher dans les livres... » priait-il), et avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione se dirigea à moi brusquement : « Non, Ginny, tu ne chercheras pas avec nous. Toi, il faut que tu t'occupes de Harry. »

J'ai grommelé : « Vous m'aiderez, au moins ? »

Haussement de sourcil de la part des deux.

« Un tout petit peu ? suppliai-je.

-C'est d'accord, soeurette. Un tout petit peu », répondit Ron avec un sourire en coin.

Merci, Ron. Je T'AIME.

Mais ça, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Quelle heure est-il ?

Oulà !

« Je crois qu'il est l'heure de faire dodo, Harry...

-NAN, PAS DODO ! »

Ow. Définitivement, ça sera très long.

_oOo$oOooOo$oOooOo$oOooOo$oOo_

_Ioooouuuuf! J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre. Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais parce que le manque d'inspiration me rend dingue. Maintenant, si vous voulez savoir la raison du retard, c'est que j'ai eu des invités et plein de trucs à faire. Oui, dur dur d'écrire dans ces conditions ! J'ai des vacances bien mouvementées..._

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par ce chapitre. Personnellement, je préfère la deuxième partie du chapitre, mais bon. Ah, et j'espère aussi vous avoir ému avec le truc de 'je-verrai-pu-papa'. Non ? Bon, pas grave. Moi je me suis moi-même émue, pas parce que je suis particulièrement émouvante ou émotive, mais parce que j'adore les personnages de Lily et James Potter, et je trouve ça injuste que ce piiiii de Boldemorve les ai tués. C'est mon couple préféré, quoi... en fait, j'ai écrit cette fanfic quand j'étais fan des Harry/Ginny, mais maintenant c'est James/Lily. Je n'ai pas abandonné les Harry/Ginny pour autant, mais bon. Vous vous en fichez ? Je sais, c'est juste que je peux pas m'empêcher de vous raconter ma vie._

_Enfin. Voulais vous dire que j'ai répondu à certaines reviews par e-mail, et d'autres pas. C'est que j'avais pas très bien compris le système de réponse aux reviews, mais là je crois que ça va. Enfin, là je vais juste répondre ici à ceux que j'ai pas répondu, et la prochaine fois je répondrai normalement à tous. Désolée... et j'espère n'oublier personne !_

_Enfin, je vais quand même en profiter pour vous remercier à tous et spécialement à Sam (Zeuh Demon) qui m'a donné un peu plus envie de continuer la fic (bah quoi, j'avais plus d'idées... bon, en fait vous tous m'avez donné l'envie par vos reviews). Et aussi pour l'encourager parce que sa fic est super (quand elle l'aura postée, allez la lire ! Bon, ok, j'arrête avec la pub)._

_Donc, R&R :_

_**Maeva: **Folle, Ginny? Je croyais pourtant vous l'avoir prévenu... alors voila : elle est plus que ça, elle est givrée ! lol.. Je crois que je vais quand même arrêter un peu les histoires d'ET, ça m'énerve... J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour la suite en tout cas ! Et je pense que ce chap répond à ta question... bisous, et sache que ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes l'histoire !_

_**Noriane : **Hahaha... SI ! Huahuahuahuah, je suis méchante... comme tu vois, les apparences peuvent être trompeuses... continue à suivre ma fic (ce n'est pas un ordre, mais... oh, tu m'as comprise ! lol) !_

_**Cece : **Qui est ce petit bout de chou ? Eh bien, voilà qui te répond ! Je suis contente, que dis-je, HEUREUSE que tu adores !_

_**Sassou : **Je suppose qu'être sérieuse ne fait pas partie de ma nature, du moins pas quand je suis en vacances ! Donc, comme tu vois, ce que tu m'as décrit est exactement l'effet recherché, alors je suis heureuuuuse ! Bref, merci pour tes encouragements, j'en aurai bien besoin ! Gros bisou !_

_**Cerisevanille : **Oh, eh bien... si tu le dis ! –rougit de plaisir- En fait, la personnalité de Ginny n'était pas vraiment prévue comme ça au début, mais moi aussi je l'adore ! Et si elle n'était pas comme ça, ça ne serait tout simplement pas drôle. C'est surtout pour ça que j'ai voulu tout faire sur son point de vue, pour la rendre bien folle ! Et ce qui est drôle, c'est que les trois morceaux que tu as aimés ont en fait été un peu... hmmm... improvisés. Je veux dire par là qu'ils n'étaient pas prévus, j'ai juste eu leur idée en dernier moment, comme ça, tout à coup. Par exemple, ne le répète pas, mais quand Ginny dit qu'en fait elle n'a pas de chat, c'est parce que j'avais mis dans le premier chapitre : 'qui allait nourrir mon chat ?' Et comme je voulais qu'elle reçoive Patmol Jr (lui aussi totalement improvisé : je ne savais tout simplement pas ce que Sirius pouvait lui donner. Hmm, finalement, il est bien utile... pour distraire le mioche.) et que ça ne collait pas si elle avait déjà un chat, ben... je lui ai fait dire ça. C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas du tout que ça ferait rire quelqu'un, je croyais même que vous me le reprocheriez parce que c'est un peu farfelu... aurais-je un don secret ? Merci pour la review, en tout cas, et ce que tu dis me fait chaud au coeur ! bizzz !_

_**Eleonore-dem : **Héhé... merci. Mais attends, ce ne serait pas toi l'auteuse de 'Parce que la vie continue' ? Waaaaah ! J'adoooore cette fanfic ! Hommage à toi qui est venue lire mon humble fanfic... merci pour la review et gros bisous !_

_**Maxie : **Hahaha ! Et bien maintenant tu le sais ! J'ai quand même l'impression que Gin' a été moins 'délirante' dans ce chapitre, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu... Mais quand même, avec Harry qui a fait une rechute, fallait bien qu'elle soit un tant soit peu sérieuse ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira... bizous !_

_**Gwena : **Oui, oui, oui, tu as deviné ! Essaye de ne pas te cogner la tête contre le plafond ! Bizzz !_

_Là, je crois que c'est tout... sur ce, je vous quitte. Eh non, pas de résumé de prochain chapitre à vous informer, ni d'extrait à vous poster... car rien n'est écrit encore et je ne sais pas encore quoi faire dans le prochain épisode. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je vais faire de Harry une espèce de petite peste super-mignonne... Alors, n'importe quelle idée... n'hésitez pas ! Ce serait très bienvenu, et, avec votre permission, je pourrai peut-être l'utiliser ou en dériver quelque chose. Goûde Baille !_

_Biz !_

_ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE REVIEWER OU JE METS PAS LA SUITE ! Allez... au moins cinq reviews de plus ou pas de prochain chapitre! Comme je suis méchante... muahamuahahamuahauhamuaha –rire machiavélique-_


	4. Ça commence bien

**Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?**

**Auteur : **DarkyAnge

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer : **Non, tout cela ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à l'assassine et très méchante, mais en même temps la sainte J.K.Rowling. Enfin, sauf l'histoire. Peut-être même quelque personnages. Et, NON, même si je voudrais bien, je ne gagne pas de l'argent avec (et je demande : comment pourrais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le plus grand écrivain du monde.)

C'est sans doute le plus long Disclaimer que vous ayez lu de votre vie.

**Résumé : **'Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extras-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?

**Résumé du Chapitre précédent : **Ginny rencontre, à sa surprise, Bébé Harry. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il rajeunisse ? Mystère et boule de gomme... en tout cas, une chose est sûre : ce ne sera pas de tout repos ! Préparer un biberon, c'est déjà une torture, imaginez subir ça et bien plus tous les jours...

**0o0 Chapitre IV – Ça commence bien... 0o0**

Ce matin-là, je me suis réveillée parce que... eh bien, parce que je me sentais observée. Enfin, je sais, c'est complètement ridicule. _Observée ?_ Même Ron n'entre plus dans ma chambre le matin. Il faut dire que ma vision matinale est assez traumatisante.

Et là je me suis dite : _Peut-être que Patmol me regarde ?_

Alors je me suis retournée dans mon lit et j'ai regardé par terre, pour voir si le chiot me fixait.

Il _dormait_.

J'ai pensé : _Bon, ce n'est qu'une impression. Dors, Ginny._

Surtout que l'intuition féminine ou n'importe quoi qui ait à voir avec le sixième sens ne me concerne pas trop, alors.

Mais cette impression a continué. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que je n'arriverais jamais à me rendormir.

Ô joie.

Je me suis lourdement levée. Oui, parce que le matin, tout est lourdement pour moi.

J'ai regardé ma montre. 9h00.

Mince. C'était le deuxième jour de suite où je me levais plus tôt que ma moyenne, vous y croyez vous ? L'autre fois, c'était Patmol Jr. Et cette fois-ci, c'était une pseudo-impression d'observation. Personne ne mérite un truc pareil, même pas moi.

Et là, d'un coup, je me suis retournée. Et j'ai eu le choc de ma vie.

En fait, si vous y pensez, j'ai eu beaucoup de chocs de ma vie cette dernière semaine.

Mais bon. Je disais donc, le choc de ma vie. J'avais deux grands yeux verts fixés sur moi.

Ouch.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

Hmm, je me demande si les voisins n'ont pas entendu le cri que j'ai poussé.

Et encore, nos plus proches voisins se trouvent à 3km de la maison.

Ok, je n'aurais pas du oublier. MAIS j'ai oublié. Ce n'est PAS ma faute. Je veux dire, y a déjà le truc que je suis assez groggy le matin, fallait pas en plus ajouter un petit garçon qui m'observait comme si j'étais une colonie de fourmis super interessante.

Bon, les colonies de fourmis ne sont _PAS _intéressantes. Tout comme moi. Alors pourquoi il me regardait ?

Peut-être a-t-il un goût secret pour les bêbêtes à papattes totalement inintéressantes et répugnantes (si vous voulez mon avis).

Et quand j'ai crié, il a crié aussi. D'abord ça lui a fait peur que j'aie crié, et après... eh bien, après, je vous l'ai déjà dit : ma vision matinale est assez traumatisante.

Dès que je me suis calmée, il s'est calmé. Je l'ai regardé dans le berceau pliable, celui que maman avait réussi à dénicher parmi les vieilles affaires de Fred et George. Et puis je me suis dite :_ Ah oui, c'est vrai._ Ce que je peux être toquée parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je me suis approchée du berceau et je l'ai pris dans mes bras.

« Bonjour, toi.

-B'jour mamaaannn... » m'a-t-il répondu, un sourire comme qui dirait amusé aux lèvres.

Et alors que je l'avais posé par terre et que je carressais Patmol qui s'était réveillé en sursaut (le pauvre !), mes parents+Hermione ont débarqué, chacun en pyjama, la baguette à la main.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ginny ? Tout va bien ? »

La scène était tellement, mais _tellement _comique que je me suis mise à rire comme une condamnée, rejointe bientôt par Riry. Ah, ça c'est ce que j'appelle un bon début de journée !

Juste que ça n'avait pas l'air d'être aussi drôle pour mes « sauveurs ». Ils croyaient que je me foutais d'eux.

Et là, c'est Ron qui débarque cette fois-ci, l'air endormi, se grattant le ventre, en disant « Qu'est-t'y-c'passe ? ».

J'ai faillit rouler par terre. Je suppose, vu la tête d'Hermione, que je commençais à devenir inquiétante. _Bizarre. Sinistre. POSSÉDÉE._

Maman a résumé la situation à Ron : « En gros, mon chéri, on a entendu Ginny crier et on a accouru aussitôt pour voir si elle allait bien, mais bizarrement elle n'arrête pas de rire. »

Pauvre maman.

Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si c'est tellement drôle.

Et Ron, vous savez ce qu'il a répondu ?

« Ah, ça ? Non, je ne me suis pas inquiété... Je me suis dit qu'elle s'était regardée dans un miroir dès le matin. »

Il veut mourir.

« Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit, Gin', fit-il avec indifférence. Évite de te regarder dans la glace quand tu te lèves, c'est traumatisant. »

J'ai eu envie de l'étrangler sur place.

Et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Alors que Ron devenait bleu (à partir de cet instant, j'adore cette couleur. Elle lui va teeeelllement bien...), j'ai entendu Riry qui criait au fond : « Ouaiiiiisss M'man, t'laisse pas faire ! »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui faisait chez les Dursley, mais il a l'esprit de la bagarre. Oh, ça oui.

« GIN' ! a crié maman. QUEL EXEMPLE TU DONNES À TON FILS ! »

Franchement, exemple ou pas, je m'en fichais. Tout est permis avec Ron. Je pourrais enseigner ça au petit, tiens.

_100 façons de tuer Ron quand il se montre trop idiot (ce qui arrive tout le temps) – par Ginny Weasley._

Parfait. Si ça se trouve, je vendrai des millions et des millions d'exemplaires, vu l'utilité de la chose de nos jour. Vous en voulez ?

Hmm, mais je pense que cette idée ne devrait pas être exposée à maman. Elle ferait la même tête que pour les Sorciers Facétieux des jumeaux.

Heu, revenons.

J'ai donc été contrainte (je vous jure qu'autrement, je l'aurais pas fait) de lâcher Ron.

Papa a fait, las comme toujours : « Alors Ginny, pourquoi tu as crié ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas une histoire de miroir. »

Je T'AIME, papa.

Ah, mais faut quand même expliquer la raison du pourquoi du comment du raisonnement qui résulte la vibration exagérée de mes cordes vocales.

En fait j'ai jamais su si, quand on crie, c'est une question de cordes vocales ou pas.

Parce que, ci c'est une question de cordes vocales, les miennes peuvent être exagérémenent exagérées, parfois.

De toute manière, c'est en rosissant que j'ai dit : « Ahn... j'avais oublié pour Harry. »

Aïe. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais morte déjà une bonne douzaine de fois.

Euh... voyons voir... pardon ?

« Bon, Ginny, essaye de ne pas crier à l'avenir, ok ? soupira mon père. On est assez fatigués, surtout après la discution d'hier. »

Ah, oui. La discution d'hier. Papa était rentré bien tard, et on a du l'attendre pour lui expliquer la problématique. Sa réaction ? Étonnée, tout simplement. Mais le pauvre, il était tellement fatigué. Parce que le ministère ne soupçonne même pas la fin de la Guerre, les crétins, alors ils retiennent papa. Le collègue qu'il avait rencontré au Chemin de Traverse ? C'était pour dire qu'on avait besoin de lui.

Le pire, c'est qu'on pense que la fin de la Guerre ne sera vraiment reconnue que quand Harry fera une entrevue exclusive affirmant que Boldemorve est mort. Et, je vous le rappelle, ce n'est pas comme s'il était en conditions de le faire.

À bas la liberté de la presse.

Maintenant que tout le monde était sorti de ma chambre (Ron le plus vite possible en me lançant des regards de babouin fugitif), je me suis demandée quoi faire.

J'ai regardé les composants de ma chambre à tour de rôle. Voyons voir.

Un lit. Une télé. Un petit garçon. Un chiot. Une armoire. Une porte qui donne sur le couloir où se trouve la salle de bain. Une fenêtre à volets fermés.

Bon, raciocinons.

Bien sûr que ce mot existe dans mon vocabulaire. C'est dans celui de Ron qu'il n'existe pas.

Quoi ?

Hmm. Vous avez peut-être raison. Peut-être que l'extra-fréquentation de mon frère diminue ma quantité de neurones.

J'y réfléchirai. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai attention. Mais cette théorie est vraiment intéressante.

Bon, d'accord. Arrêtons mon passe temps favori (être méchante avec Ron) pour faire des trucs plus utiles (pas qu'être méchante avec Ron ne soit pas utile. Il le mérite, après le coup du miroir.).

Donc, je disais. Un lit. Une télé. Un petit garçon. Un chiot. Une armoire. Une porte qui donne sur le couloir où se trouve la salle de bain. Une fenêtre à volets fermés.

Raciocinons.

Euh, avec le lit, je pourrais me recoucher. Nan, Riry ne me laissera pas faire.

Avec la télé, je pourrais regarder des dessins animés. Ça distrairait le petit, mais j'ai _faim._ Et je ressens le besoin d'une _douche._

Avec un petit garçon, je pourrais être titillée jour et nuit et ne jamais avoir la paix. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix, alors.

Avec un chiot, je pourrais jouer avec. Mais je suppose qu'il a faim lui aussi, et je n'aime pas être cruelle avec les animaux.

Sauf avec les babouins fugitifs.

Avec une armoire, je pourrais trouver des habits, puis sortir par la porte qui donne sur le couloir où se trouve la salle de bain et me doucher. Bonne idée.

Et je pourrais tout simplement ouvrir les volets de la fenêtre pour y voir plus clair et me rafraîchir les idées avec l'air frais du matin.

Parfois je me demande d'où je sors tout ça. M'enfin bon.

Alors, ma petite liste mentale...

_Petite liste mentale de Ce Que Je Vais Faire Ce Matin – par Ginevra M. Weasley_

_X Pas question de retourner au lit (snif)._

_X Ouvrir les volets de la fenêtre de ma chambre_

_X Allumer la télé pour Riry et Patmol Jr_

_X Pendant qu'ils sont distraits avec les dessins animés, choisir ses habits et prendre une douche rapide_

_X Revenir, les prendre au vol comme dans les films de super-héros et les amener de force à la cuisine comme la criminelle que je suis (muahuahuhauhauhauhuahuahuahuhuhu)._

_X Leur servir le p'tit déj', sans oublier d'allumer la télé avant car ce n'est certainement pas agréable d'être interrompu en plein dessin animé._

Voilà, c'est parfait !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Et maintenant, on fait QUOI ?

Les dessins animés sont finis. La télé nous boude et il n'y a que des infos sur toutes les chaînes.

Franchement, leurs infos aux moldus, je trouve ça nul. C'est toujours des trucs sur des canaris qui savent faire du ski nautique ou la nouvelle mode bizarre de se mettre des espèces de machins bizarre dans le nez, des _cierping. _Ouh.

Et je ne veux pas m'ennuyer.

JE SAIS ! On va sortir.

Hmm. Où ?

« Mon chéri, ça te dirait de sortir ? »

Mon « fils » s'arrêta soudain dans son coup de lancer la baballe au chienchien, et me regarda attentivement.

« Ze veux aller au zoo. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon m'ont zamais laissé aller au zoo. »

Ok, j'ai pigé.

Petit mot aux parents et on s'en va.

Z'avez du parchemin ?

Ah, oui. Ma baguette.

Conjuration du parchemin.

_Accio parchemin._

Yeah. Je suis trop forte.

Alors...

_Chers papa, maman, Mione et Crétin,_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Riry, Patmol Jr and me. On est allés au zoo._

_Affectueusement, Gin-Gin._

_Ps: Désolée, Ron, c'est sorti tout seul._

Paaaarrrfait.

Et je crois que je connais un zoo assez simpa qui en plus accepte les animaux. Viens, Pat'. La laisse. Oui, viens mon petit chiot...

C'est juste avant de transplaner, le chiot et le bébé dans mes bras, que je me suis demandée : _Est-ce que papa et maman savent ce que c'est que le zoo ?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_How. J'adore ce zoo._

_On entre ?_

_Bon. On paye les tickets... C'est que j'y comprends pas vraiment, moi, en argent moldu. Ah mais oui, attendez... finalement c'est facile._

_Ouaiiiis, on entre !_

_Bon, où est-ce qu'on va, petit ?_

'_Les zéfanfans.' Merci de parler de ma langue._

_Sacré p'tit bout._

_Allons donc voir les 'zéfanfans'._

_Oui, ils sont marrants. Ow. Du calme fifils, pas besoin de t'exciter comme ça en criant 'C'est Babar, c'est Babar !'_

_Et puis d'abord, c'est QUI Babar ?_

_Je ne vais pas faire de commentaires, au risque de le vexer._

_Hou. Arrête, Pat', arrête d'aboyer. Nan, arrête !_

_S'il était plus grand, je me serais sûrement vue courir partout derrière un chien complètement dingue qui ne fait qu'aboyer après les 'zéfanfans' et les pigeons. Ô merveille._

_Maintenant que j'ai réussi à dompter notre créature féroce dont la taille est légèrement inférieure à toi-même, on va où Riry ?_

_Hein ?_

_Les QUOI ?_

'_Les zerbes ?'_

_Aaaah, les zèbres !_

_Euh... les zèbres... c'est quoi déjà ?_

_Désolée, mais c'est mille fois plus facile de me souvenir de créatures magiques que de chevaux en pyjama._

_Voyons voir... C'est où les zèbres ?_

_Le plan dit qu'on les trouve en Afrique._

_Ah._

_AFRIQUE ?_

_Tu peux rêver, fiston, je vais pas en Afrique. Trop loin. Trop chaud. Trop dangereux aussi si ça se trouve, parce que moi je connais pas l'Afrique, imagine je tombe dans la caverne d'un lion ?_

_Il va pas être content, je peux te l'assurer._

_Quel est le rapport entre le fait que Simba soit gentil et que les lions mangent les petits enfants et leurs mamans ?_

_Je n'aurais pas du lui mettre ce film hier._

_Bon, alors on va voir les lions._

_Ouais, exactement, p'tit père._

_« C'est moi Simba c'est moi le roi..._

_Du royaume animal... »_

_Oh, t'as vu les lionceaux ? Ils sont chouuuu !_

_Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais un alien ?_

_Si tu sais ce qu'est un alien, évidemment._

_Gné ? Un 'autre gaffe' du Roi Lion ?_

_Je me demande sérieusement si j'ai bien fait de lui mettre ce film._

_Alors comme ça, il sait ce que c'est qu'un autographe ? Perspicace, le bambin. Surtout qu'il ne sait pas lire encore._

_Eh, fiston ! Regarde, j'ai trouvé les zèbres ! En fait ils sont **originaires** d'Afrique... Ahn, ça explique tout !_

_Oui, si tu veux... oui, je te laisse descendre de mes bras. Puisque tu veux marcher..._

_Eh. Ho. EH ! TU VAS OÙ FILS? REVIEEEENNNS !_

_Oh. Les singes ? Tu aimes les singes ? Apparament oui, puisque t'arrêtes pas de hurler devant leur cage._

_Hé. Hé, le singe ! On touche pas mon fils, ok ?_

_Bon, l'est parti._

_Rafikki ? Ah, oui, bien sûr. Les babouins, quoi._

_Tu préfères pas les gorilles ou les chimpanzés ? J'ai la phobie des babouins. Ils sont tellement moches. Surtout depuis ce matin. Je _n'aime pas_ les babouins, surtout pas les babouins fugitifs._

_Tu viens ? Y a des poneys. C'est bien les poneys. Les petits enfants ont le droit de faire un tour dessus._

_Oui ? Allez, on y va. Dit 'au revoir' au chimpanzé._

_Oui, c'est ça. 'Vevoir !' Allez, les poneys._

_Voilà... fait attention, hein, chéri ?_

_Ce qu'il est mignon sur le petit poney._

_Ah... euh, oui, oui, chéri, tu ressembles au prince charmant._

_Je savais pas que tous les petits garçons rêvaient ressembler au prince charmant. Je pensais qu'ils préféraient ressembler à... je sais pas... un joueur de Quidditch international, ou un indien ou un cowboy du Western genre Luky Luke, ou encore à un chevalier de la table ronde, comme Ron préférait..._

_Mais Ron a toujours été un peu débile, on sait jamais..._

_Tiens... 'par hasard' j'ai un appareil photo juste sous la main... hmmm..._

_Clic ! Clac ! Hey, Riry ! Ça y est, tu t'en souviendras pour toujouuuuurs..._

_Vous savez que ça me donne une idée ? Oui, je pourrais faire un album. Comme ça, quand Harry redeviendra normal, je le lui montrerai et il n'aura plus de paix pour le reste de la vie._

_Huhuhu. Comme je suis méchante._

_Bon, fait chaud (pas autant qu'en Afrique mais on est quand même en été) et je suis fatiguée, et en plus le petit est sur le poney. Bon. J'ai bien le droit de me relaxer un peu, non ?_

_Je vais acheter de l'eau._

_Patmol. Nan. Arrête. Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête de 'Sirius implorant', ça ne marchera pas._

_Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que les deux Patmol sont contre moi dans un complot extra-terrestre ? Je sais, j'ai dit que j'allais arrêter avec la fixation. Mais je ne plaisante pas. Ils veulent ma perte._

_Ok, OK, je conjure une gamelle du rien, je la remplis d'eau bien fraîche et je te la donne. MAIS LE RESTE C'EST À MOI !_

_Glou glou._

_Oh, t'as fini fiston ? Heum, avant de recommencer tu voudrais pas attendre un peu?_

_Que fait le tit chien ? Il boit de l'eau, tu vois pas ? Si si, ils boivent avec la langue, pas comme nous. Non, tu ne peux pas boire avec la langue. Parce que._

_Je te l'ai déjà dit. PARCE QUE._

_PARCE QUE C'EST COMME ÇA ET PAS AUTREMENT !_

_Oh. Non. Arrête. Ne fais pas cette tête. Non, s'il te plaît, non, arrête de pleurer... désolée chéri, désolée... c'est juste que... maman aime pas trop qu'on lui pose trop de questions..._

_Allez, arrête de pleurer pour une bêtise... Harry..._

_Réfléchis, Ginny._

_GLACE! Riry, tu veux une glace?_

_Ouah. C'est ton mot magique, c'est ça ? Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un paraître tout à coup aussi enthousiaste._

_Bon, à quoi tu la veux cette glace ?_

_À tout ? Mais... il peut pas y avoir tout, fiston._

_Parce que._

_Aïe non, on va pas recommencer..._

_Heum, parce que sinon y en aura plus assez pour tout le monde ?_

_Ouf, ça l'a convaincu._

_Non Harry, Patmol ne peut pas en avoir._

_Parce que Patmol n'aime pas la glace._

_Vanille, chocolat et fraise ? Tu es sûr ?_

_Bon, puisque tu insistes, je prends pistache, vanille et... et citron._

_Non, chéri, je ne pense pas que ça te plairait. Non, franchement contente-toi d'une glace. Ce n'est pas très bon pour les petits garçons, la bière._

_Si c'était une bierreaubeurre, encore... ça c'est pas alcoolisé..._

_Tu sais pas ce que c'est que la bierraubeurre ? Faudra que je t'emmène à Pré-au-Lard._

_Bon, tu te décides mon chéri ?_

_Vanille, framboise et fraise._

_Ok._

_On fait une pause pour la manger cette glace ?_

_Quoi ? Tu veux une sucette ?_

_Oh Cieux._

_Plus tard, Riry. Si tu manges ta glace je te donnerai peut-être une sucette._

_C'est quoi une sucette au 'Kokka' ? Jamais entendu parler... Comment veut-il que je lui en achète ?_

_Bah, j'aurais qu'à demander à la dame du stand si elle en a. Pas compliqué._

_Décidément, j'ai une longue journée devant moi._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Incroyablement, on est resté tout le reste de la journée là-bas. J'étais crevée quand je suis rentrée. Patmol aussi. Mais Harry était tout excité, lui. On est rentré à environ 18h00. J'en pouvais plus.

C'est pour ça que le petit a passé une heure entière avec Ron et Hermione, alors que moi j'ai fait une sieste. L'heure passée, l'on m'a réveillée. J'ai demandé un toooouuut petit peu plus de temps, et mon babouin fugitif préféré m'a accordé un toooouuut petit peu plus de temps. Merci, je t'adore.

Pendant ce tooooouuuut petit peu plus de temps, j'ai pris un bain vite fait et je me suis mise en pyjama. Je me sentais... _propre._ C'est super.

Mais j'ai appris quelque chose de très important. Je vais vous l'expliquer maintenant.

Après mon bain, c'était le tour de Riry. J'étais assez nerveuse, parce qu'il faudrait que _je _lui donne un bain, étant donné que maman préparait encore le repas et qu'Hermione disait que c'était 'TON fils'. Ron ou Papa, n'y pensez même pas.

Or... et bien... je vais pas _donner _un bain à _Harry, _si ? Imaginez un peu s'il se souvenait de tout après ? Ce serait... gênant... non ? Si.

Mais tant pis. C'était mon destin.

Bon. J'arrivai donc dans la salle de bain avec mon équipement de guerre. J'y ai retrouvé Harry qui me souriait avec un sourire angélique.

Ouh. J'ai un pressentiment. Cela dit, l'intuit...

Comment ça 'on sait déjà' ? Non, vous ne savez pas, ok ? C'est moi qui sais.

L'intuition féminine et moi, ça fait deux, VOILÀ. Je l'ai dit quand même.

Si ce n'était pas ridicule, puérile et sans aucun sens je vous tirerais la langue.

Je sais très bien que je l'ai déjà dit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ?

Bon, je remplis donc l'eau du bain, sentant le regard de Riry toujours aussi 'angélique' (diabolique, oui !) dans mon dos.

Bonne température. J'y mets quelques jouets : des poupées en caoutchouc pour le bain, représentant un être du peuple des sirènes, le Calamar Géant de Poudlard, un sous-machin (fantasie de mon père), un canard qui fait 'coin-coin' quand on appuye dessus, etc.

« Bon, Harry, tu viens ? »

Ah, je sais pas comment, mais celle-là je l'avais vue venir. J'ai donc réussi à fermer la porte à clef avant toute chose.

Sauvée.

Il a commencé à reculer.

Pourquoi, Merlin, POURQUOI ? POURQUOI MOI ?

J'ai bien l'impression que tu me hais.

Comme Dieu avec Bruce dans _Bruce tout-puissant._

La question est que je ne le mérite pas.

AbSOlument pas.

Alors pourquoi ?

Le fait est que Riry a commencé à courir partout et à se cacher dans des endroits cachables dans la salle de bain. C'était sans compter que la salle de bain n'était pas des plus grandes, j'ai donc pu l'attraper vite fait. Ah, mais la petite peste s'est débattue.

Pauvre de moi.

« NAAANNN ! NAAANN JE VEUX POOOOOO !

-Si, Harry. Collabore, please! »

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête quand j'ai accepté de m'occuper de lui toute seule ?_

'_C'est ce qu'on se demande tous.'_

_Oh, toi, la ferme._

Et j'ai du le déshabiller de force.

Ne PENSEZ RIEN DE DÉPLACÉ avec cette dernière phrase, ok ? C'est peut-être Harry, mais il FAUT qu'il prenne son bain. Et c'est moi qu'on a désigné pour m'en occuper. Je ne fais que ce que je dois faire, ok ?

Bon. Une fois cette idée insensée et monstrueuse, et même incestueuse dans le cas, enlevée de vos petits esprits pollués perversement, je peux continuer à vous expliquer la leçon que j'ai apprise ce soir-là.

Quand j'ai réussi, à grand peine, à TRÈS grand peine même, à lui enlever ses vêtements, je l'ai trempé dans l'eau, toujours aussi reluttant. Mais une fois qu'il a eu l'orteil dans l'eau, il s'est calmé d'un coup. Suspect. Mais je ne m'étais pas aperçue de la suspiciosité de la chose tout de suite, parce que j'étais déjà trop contente de voir qu'il était moins rebelle tout à coup.

Mais j'aurais du m'en méfier. Oh, oui. Vous ne SAVEZ PAS ce qu'il a fait. Eh bien, je vais vous le dire.

D'abord, tout allait bien, il jouait avec les jouets qui font skouik-skouik dans le bain. Mais à un moment...

Oh. Cieux.

À un moment, alors que j'allais commencer à le frotter avec le savon (Ghlp !), il a décidé de se venger et que je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne. Il m'a regardée avec un sourire machiavélique, genre le docteur Brain qui veut dominer la Terre, et il a commencé à barboter dans l'eau. La seconde plus tard, il m'éclaboussait avec chaque centilitre d'eau qu'il pouvait.

_Quel petit..._

Et tout à coup, je me suis retrouvée trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Je lui ai crié après, évidemment, résistant cette fois-ci à son incroyable charme et ses yeux larmoyants 'à la Sirius' (je dis ça parce que son parain en serait certainement très fier).

Tiens, faudrait reconsidérer l'idée de tuer Black. C'est vrai, je crois que c'est lui qui a appris tout ça à Harry... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER ! TU REFAIS ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE NE T'EMMÈNE PLUS JAMAIS AU ZOO ! »

Là, je me suis un petit peu calmée, alors qu'il exécutait le plan B, le plan A étant celui 'À la Sirius', le plan B étant le plan 'Beau sourire d'ange'.

En fait, c'était bizarre. Je me donnais un peu l'impression d'être Lily Potter, la mère du p'tit, quoi. Enfin.

Le reste du bain s'est bien passé. Je l'ai sorti du bain, je l'ai essuyé, je l'ai habillé, je l'ai parfumé comme un bébé, etc. Je n'ai même pas perdu mon temps à essayer de me sécher avec ma baguette, j'étais trop mouillée pour ça. Je me suis donc changée avant d'attraper un rhume.

Mais je crois que je l'ai quand même attrapé. Eh mince.

Moral de l'histoire ? Ne jamais prendre sa douche avant de donner son bain à Harry. Ou personne n'en sortira vivant.

Et, avec un Harry tout dandinant à mes côtés parce qu'il sentait 'le p'opre', je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour le dîner.

Ginny: Bonjoouuur! Ici c'est Ginny Weasley! DarkyAnge n'a pas pu venir, et...

_Bruits de coups dans l'armoire_

Voix : Hey ! Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! Sortez-moi de là !

Ginny : Hem... ne faites pas attention, chers lecteurs... je disais donc, elle n'a pas pu venir...

Voix : Menteuse ! Elle m'a enfermée dans l'armoire !

Ginny : _Silencio !_

_Plus aucun bruit_

Ginny : Donc, je disais... aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais répondre à vos commentaires. Si, si. Comment ça vous voulez pas ? Mais siiii ! Je le mérite ! À la fin, c'est MON histoire, et c'est MA narration ! ALORS SI VOUS ÊTES PAS CONTENTS TANT PIS POUR VOUS ! Heu... –hem, hem...- Bon, eh bien, aux reviews!

**Cerisevanille : **Tu dis tout ça, mais est-ce que tu as déjà essayé son pouvoir charmeur ? Je suis sûre que Sirius lui a appris ça quand il était bébé. Pauvre de moi ! JE TE FAIS RIRE ? ESSAYE UN PEU D'ÊTRE A MA PLACE ! Je suis mauuudite ... Je crois que c'est mon destin. Ah, mais ta review fait plaisir quand même ça veut dire que QUELQU'UN dans ce monde apprécie mon humour !

**Virg05 : **Mais non, ce n'est pas la fanfic qui est géniale... c'est mon incroyable narration ! –hem- ENFIN quelqu'un qui me comprend ! Tu vois, ils sont super méchants avec moi... que vais-je faire de ma vie ? Je ne peux même pas me suicider !

**Lilli-Puce :** L'ASILE ? Merci pour la partie qui me touche ! Hmph ! J'essaye de vous faire rire et on veut m'envoyer là-bas ? Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas les facultés mentales requises pour y aller, mais... JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! PLEASE ! Ah, et j'espère que la suite de mes incroyables aventures te plaisent...

**Lisou 14 : **Ha ! Que disai-je ! Ma narration est la meilleure ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop longtemps pour toi ? La suite a été écrite en un seul jour, en fait, sur un coup de tête - -' Sinon, je ne peux pas continuer sur une autre lancée, n'est-ce pas ? C'est l'histoooiiiire de ma viiie ! –_dramatique !_

**GinnyPotter02 : **Tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo ? Si si, Ginny Potter, ça sonne tellement bien... –_rêveuse_- Enfin, oui, tu as deviné. Tu n'es pas disciple de Trelawney, au moins ? Ah, et on m'envoit te dire : 'Bonnes Vacances' ! (Oui, oui, ma narration, c'est le pied !)

**Eleonore-dem : **Hé ! C'est MOI qui ai un don, moimoimoi ! Oui, c'est MA narration après tout ! Un autographe ? Darky dit que ta fanfic est super, vraiment. Euh... est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà laissé un review ? Bisous à toi aussi !

**MiSsY112 : **NAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, ne lui donne pas d'idées ! –_rire maléfique qui résonne au fond : MUAHAUAHUAHAUHAUAHAU, MUAHAUAHUAHUAHAUHA !- _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est capable de faire ! Enfin, comme je ne suis qu'un personnage (protagoniste, tout de même !), je dois quand même dire qu'elle a apparament A-D-O-R-é –_Sueurs froides-_ Et qu'elle va certainement prendre des idées dans tout ça. Pour l'instant c'est seulement le bain et le zoo. Mais c'est qu'elle sait pas ce que c'est ! C'est horriiible... _–gémissement- _Elle va me tuer ! Menfin, oui, Boldemorve est super méchant, tu peux pas savoir, avec la Grande Guerre, et tout et tout... Mais c'est fini ! F-I-N-I ! Yeah ! Enfin, peut-être qu'il y a encore des mangemorts, mais préfère pas y penser... Je sais, mon atuation est sans pareil ! Je suis vraiment la meilleure, et...

Voix : GINNY !

Ginny : Oups, le sort de Silencio a perdu son effet...

Voix : GINNY ! Tu as intêret à me relâcher, TOUT DE SUITE, si tu veux pas que Harry reste bébé et que tu sois obligée de t'en occuper à tout jamais ! N'oublie pas que c'est quand même moi qui décide !

Ginny : -_soudain blanche-_ Je... j'arrive tout de suite !

DarkyAnge : _-une fois relâchée- _Bon, puisque Ginny a tout répondu _–regard noir- _je suppose qu'il ne reste plus qu'à vous dire... que j'ai été très contente des reviews, parce que je n'en attendais pas autant que ça... mais ça tient toujours : 5 reviews en plus ou pas de prochain chapitre !

Ginny : A la prochaine ! ... Dit Darky, je pourrais répondre au reviews la prochaine fois ? Dit, dit, dit ?

Darky : _-après avoir fixé Ginny un long moment- _On verra si les revieweurs apprécient tes réponses de reviews.

Ginny : Oh, Merci, merci, MERCI ! Mais bien sûr qu'ils vont vouloir ! _–regard menaçant- _N'EST-CE PAS ?

Darky : Gin', on menace pas les revieweurs.

Ginny : Oups, pardon.

Darky : Donc, à plus !

Ginny : Good Bye !


	5. Patates et Poulet

**Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?**

**Auteur : **DarkyAnge

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer : **Non, tout cela ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à l'assassine et très méchante, mais en même temps la sainte J.K.Rowling. Enfin, sauf l'histoire. Peut-être même quelques personnages. Et, NON, même si je voudrais bien, je ne gagne pas de l'argent avec (et je demande : comment pourrais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le plus grand écrivain du monde.)

C'est sans doute le plus long Disclaimer que vous ayez lu de votre vie.

**Résumé : **'Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extras-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?

**Résumé du Chapitre précédent : **Pitié ! Ginny n'en peut déjà plus : « sa » petite peste la rend complètement dingue. Mais la pauvre, ça ne fait que commencer...

**Avertissement: **À la demande d'un lecteur, je vais mettre un avertissement avant chaque chapitre. Comme ça, vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir en lisant ma fanfic...

A FAIRE AVANT TOUTE CHOSE :

- vous installer dans une cellule capitonnée (fortement conseillé)

A défaut :  
- éviter de vous trouver à proximité de vos parents, camarades, collègues ou toute personne auprès de laquelle vous ne désirez pas passer pour un hystérique délirant  
- ne pas lire cette histoire après 22h pour ne pas indisposer vos voisins.

Ah, et, selon une lectrice, il est fortement déconseillé de manger des chips en lisant ma fanfic.

Ainsi soit-il.

**0o0 Chapitre V – Patates et Poulet 0o0**

_Que des bêtises. Encore des bêtises. Toujours des bêtises._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

J'ai dit une leçon?

Je voulais dire deux. J'ai appris DEUX leçons ce soir-là.

Et la deuxième est encore pire que la première.

Oh oui, bien pire.

Parce qu'elle inclue de la purée de pommes de terre et du poulet coupé en morceaux minimes.

Car, comme vous vous en doutez certainement, Harry ne s'est pas contenté de me laisser mouillée (et de m'enrhumer par la même occasion) pour accomplir sa basse petite vengeance.

Oh non.

Mais laissez-moi vous raconter.

Je disais donc, 'Et, avec un Harry tout dandinant à mes côtés parce qu'il sentait 'le p'opre', je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour le dîner.' Ok, oui, j'étais crevée. Un, à cause de la journée au zoo alors qu'il faisait super chaud, deux, à cause du bain (j'ai du courir après la peste), trois, parce que s'occuper de lui est tout simplement crevant.

Pourtant, je venais de faire une sieste de presque une heure.

Mais rien à faire, avec Harry, sieste ou pas, tu _crèves._

Donc, dîner, cuisine. On est arrivés à la cuisine. Tout est zen, maman a réussi à dégotter une chaise haute et des bavoirs ou je ne sais quoi encore, ET à faire à manger. Spaghetti. À. La. Bolognaise. Miam.

Mais le menu pour Harry était un peu (lisez très) différent. Bon aussi, mais différent. Purée de patates et morceaux de poulet triturés. Tout ça arrangé dans son plat pour former la tête d'un bonhome.

Oh joie.

Je me suis affalée sur ma chaise, pendant que maman s'occupait de mettre le petit dans sa chaise haute. Quand tout le monde était assis, j'allais commencer à manger, et...

Ils m'ont tous regardée d'un air bizarre.

QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QU'IL Y A ENCORE ?

Ow. Nan, please.

Si?

Nan, s'il vous plaît.

Eh ben si.

J'ai regardé Harry.

N'est-il pas que le petiot me regardait lui aussi, d'un air vengeur et sanguinaire?

Ou du moins, c'est comme ça que j'ai interprété sa petite frimousse d'ange.

Je vais assassiner Sirius. Sans blague.

Et il attendait, ce tortureur. Il attendait que je le fasse, pour mieux se venger après.

Alors, tremblante mais courageuse, je me suis rapprochée de la chaise. J'ai respiré profondément, je...

Ok, je sais, c'est pas comme si j'allais à la guerre, mais quand même.

Je me suis saisie de la cuillère. Je l'ai enfoncée dans la purée. Et je l'ai dirigée vers la bouche de Riry.

Tatatatammmm... Gnek.

Pourquoi gnek ? Gnek, c'est le bruit qu'à fait le vaisseau spatial en freinant. Et pourquoi il a freiné ? Parce que le hangar voulait pas s'ouvrir.

Oh-oh.

« Allez, fiston. Ouvre le hangar, please », ai-je supplié.

Il a fait non de la tête.

Je suis tellement maudite.

Aide-moi, Merlin.

« ET ÇA VOUS FAIT RIRE ? » j'ai crié aux énergumènes qui n'arrêtaient pas de se gondoler derrière.

Ils ont sursauté. Et ça, je peux vous le dire, j'en suis _fière._

Je suis fière d'avoir fait sursauté des énergumènes qui se payaient ma tête.

Bon, d'accord. Vous me direz qu'il y a des choses plus importantes pour en être fière.

Mais, à part ça, je ne vois pas trop de quoi encore je pourrais être fière.

C'est vrai, quoi. Sauf peut-être en quatrième année, lorsque j'ai aidé Harry au Ministère contre les mangemorts.

Ou quand j'ai réussi à réunir Luny et Neville.

Ou le courage que j'ai eu en tentant bravement de faire entrer la navette dans le hangar.

Même si ça n'a pas marché.

Ô, cieux.

« Bon, Harry, tu vas pas manger la purée ? C'est bon, la purée. » ai-je essayé de convaincre en me massant les tempes.

Note à moi même : Ne jamais trop confier à mon pouvoir de persuasion. Au pire, prendre des cours avec Patmol.

« Nan. Ze veux des Paggety. »

Des QUOI ?

Ah. Des SPAGHETTI.

« Non, Harry. Tu vas manger la purée », rétorquai-je.

Ben oui, quoi. Ça commençait à bien faire.

Déjà que j'ai eu du mal avec sa sucette au Kokka.

« Veux pas. »

Tiens, ça me rappelle Kreattur. Si, si. Le vieil Elfe de Maison à Sirius, le tout rabougri et méchant. Je vais lui dire, un jour, tiens, à Harry. Que quand il fait des caprices, il est MOCHE.

Mais Harry n'est jamais moche.

Mince alors.

« Si, ai-je protesté.

-Nan.

-Si.

-Nan.

-Si.

-NAN. »

Et v'la-t-y pas que je reçois de la purée dans la tronche.

Je crois qu'il n'y aura bientôt plus de Cornedrue Jr sur terre pour raconter l'histoire.

Au moins, il n'en a pas lancé que sur moi, sinon, ç'aurait été la fessée. Je veux dire, je suis sa mère, nan ? Bon, de toute façon, il va voir ce qu'il va voir. Enfin, il a lancé la nourriture au hasard. Je crois en fait qu'il essayait de viser Ron, mais il doit s'entraîner un peu plus, c'est sûr. Bientôt, tout le monde était couvert de purée/hachis de poulet

Bon. Ça suffit.

« HARRY JAMES POTTER. TU VAS MANGER TA PURÉE ET ENSUITE TE COUCHER. TU ES PUNI ! PU-NI ! »

J'ai pris ma tête de Grande Méchante Ginny (lisez GMG, avec copyright et tout) et il a pris peur. Oui, peur. Et là, docile comme un mouton, il a commencé a manger, tout doucement, et tout seul. 'Comme un grand', quoi. SANS MOI.

J'ai pris ma baguette et, d'un geste, toute la purée que j'avais sur moi a disparu. Les autres on fait la même chose. Je me suis tournée vers Harry. Et, heureuse, j'ai constaté qu'il s'était juste barbouillé la figure, mais qu'il avait pas besoin d'un autre bain.

Imaginez. UN AUTRE BAIN. J'en aurais pas survécu.

J'ai levé la tête vers le plafond, pour remercier Merlin.

Merci Merlin.

Et c'est là que j'ai vu. Du poulet collé au plafond de la cuisine.

Je suis maudite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Bon, bon, bon. Allez, Harry, j'ai pas le temps._

_Fini de manger ? Bien. Viens. On va à la salle de bain._

_Un gant de toilette. Mon royaume pour un gant de toilette._

_Oui. En voilà un. Je le mouille. Maintenant, laisse-moi t'essuyer le visage._

_C'est bien mon poussin._

_Non, pas de 'mon poussin', finalement._

_Après tout, tu es puni._

_Et maintenant, laver les dents._

_Oh si._

_Si, je te dis que tu vas te laver les dents._

_Et moi je te dis que SI._

_Je suis ta mère. C'est moi qui ai raison. On discute plus._

_Arrête de bouder. Il FAUT te laver les dents._

_Mais euh. Pourquoi Hermione vient pas m'aider ?_

_Tiens, bonne idée. Et puis, ça lui apprendra._

_HEEERRR-MIII-OOONNNE !_

_Merci de vouloir m'aider. Je T'ADORE. _

_Ben, le problème c'est qu'il veut pas se brosser les dents. Une idée ?_

_Ok. Je le retiens et toi tu lui mets le dentifrice dans la bouche._

_Non ? Trop méchant, tu dis ? Bah je vois pas d'autre moyen._

_Bon. Ok. Si tu insistes._

_Ok. Tu vois, chéri, si tu ne te brosses pas les dents, elles vont devenir pourries et y a des bêtes qui vont venir les manger. Elles vont devenir toutes noires, et..._

_Hmm ? Herm', tu dis quoi ?_

_Mais non, je lui fais pas peur._

_Bon, ok, peut-être._

_Mais c'est ce que maman disait à Ron._

_Alors, on les brosse ces dents ?_

_Il a accepté. Merci pour l'astuce, maman. Faire peur, ça MARCHE._

_C'est méchant, ok. Mais y a que ça pour y parvenir._

_Muahahahahaha._

_Dorénavant, la GMG sera mon arme fatale._

_Je me demande si j'aurais des enfants un jour. De préférence, avec Harry. D'acc, ça fait un peu bizarre d'y penser maintenant, mais je veux parler du Harry adulte._

_En tout cas, si j'ai des enfants avec lui, PAR PITIÉ. QU'ILS SOIENT MOINS CREVANTS._

_Donc. Oui, monte sur le petit tabouret bleu en plastique. C'est ça._

_Herm', tu vas où ? Tu pensais t'échapper comme ça ? Surtout pas._

_Mais si, on a encore besoin de toi._

_TU RESTES. TU ME LAISSES PAS SEULE AVEC LE MONSTRE._

_Ok. Tu vois, Harry, faut appuyer sur le tube de dentifrice et en mettre sur la brosse à dents. Comme ça._

_Hey, ouvre le hangar._

_Ow. T'as pas toutes tes dents._

_C'est vrai, t'es un bébé encore._

_Allez. On frotte bien la brosse. Tu vois ? C'est amusant, qu'est-ce t'en dis ?_

_Aham. On frotte bien, allez._

_Bon, je crois que ça ira. Crache._

_Pas sur moi, de préférence._

_Bon. Tu te rinces la bouche. C'est ça._

_Maintenant, fais pipi vite fait et on en parle plus._

_Voyons, Mione. Faut pas rougir comme ça. C'est Harry, ok, mais il a que deux ans._

_T'as fini ? Viens. ET TOI TU NOUS SUIS AUSSI._

_Maintenant, Harry, tu vas aller te coucher._

_Si, si._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Ange ou Démon ? Telle est ma question..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quand je l'ai mis dans son berceau pliant, vous savez ce qu'il m'a demandé ?

Une histoire.

Et vous savez ce que je lui ai répondu ?

« Non, Harry. Tu es PUNI. »

Et ce qu'il a rétorqué ?

« Mais mamaaaannnn... »

Bon, disons qu'il a plutôt 'pleurniché'.

« Il n'y a pas de 'mais maman', Harry. Il faut obéir à ta mère. OÙ TU VAS, TOI , ai-je fait à Hermione, qui essayait depuis tout à l'heure de s'enfuir.

-Je... gné... appelé... en bas... besoin de moi..., a marmonné Herm', comme elle le faisait depuis tout à l'heure.

-Alleeeez, m'man, z'te zure que ze serai zenti ! Lis-moi une histoooooiiiire ! Harry a pleurniché de nouveau, sans prendre compte de l'interruption de Mione.

-Non, Harry. Il faut que tu apprennes que les enfants pas sages doivent être punis.

-Tatie Mimi ? N'histoire, te plaît ? » a-t-il tenté alors, avec sa petite frimousse d'ange collée sur le visage.

Je crois que je vais mettre cette tête dans ma liste de choses à détester.

« Hmp, non, mon chéri. Tu n'as pas été sage, tu dois en subir les conséquences », a répondu Hermi.

Il faut dire que Hermione est très 'bien fait !' quand on fait des bêtises.

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur elle.

« Les QUOI ? Harry a fait, perdu. Les 'conéquenses' ? »

Ok, Herm'. Ça, t'aurais dû le penser. Comment veux-tu qu'il sache ce que sont des conséquences ?

« Ce que tatie veut dire par là, Harry, c'est que j'ai raison. Point », j'ai tranché.

Marre à la fin.

Et là, mesdames et messieurs... il a commencé à pleurer. Oui, pleurer.

Mais pas de ces pleurs aïe-aïe-aïe-j'ai-très-mal ni de ces pleurs je-suis-tellement-triste-que-mon-monde-va-s'effondrer.

Non. Un pleur plutôt personne-s'occupe-de-moi-je-veux-de-l'attention-ou-je-boude.

Heureusement que je l'ai vite compris.

Sinon.

Sinon j'aurais craqué. Beh oui. J'adore les enfants.

Heureusement aussi que Herm' a eu le bon sens de me tirer de là avec un « Bonne nuit, Harry ». Parce que LÀ, j'aurais craqué aussi.

On a descendu les escaliers toutes les deux, pour se retrouver au Salon, où tout le monde était déjà. J'ai passé la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien avec Mione et Ron. Ça fait du bien, vous savez.

Et j'ai réussi à les convaincre. Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussi. Chacun des deux va passer une journée avec le monstre. Je serais LIBRE.

Mais bon. Ces quarante-huit heures sans la peste, ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. On déciderait plus tard. En attendant, le lendemain, j'aurais du pain sur la planche. Je suis donc allée me coucher plus tôt que les autres.

Hey. J'étais crevée, quoi. Et si ça se trouve, je le serais encore plus le jour suivant. Il FAUT prendre des heures de sommeil.

Quand je suis entrée dans ma chambre, j'ai compris, par le son de sa respiration, que le bout de chou dormait. OUF.

Je l'ai regardé dans son sommeil, avant de me coucher. Quand il dort, ce diabolique démon ressemble à un vrai petit ange...

Darky: Ouuuuf! J'ai ENFIN fini ce chapitre. Il n'était même pas prévu, mais vous avez tellement insisté pour voir ce qui se passerait pendant le dîner...

Ginny : Je m'en serais bien passée.

Ron : Arrête de bouder, p'tite soeur...

Ginny : RON ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ?

Ron : Je danse de la _Camarena_.

Ginny : C'est Macarena, idiot. Mes vannes ne te vont pas.

Darky : Arrêtez un peu vous deux...

Ginny : Pas envie.

Darky : Serait-ce une impression ou tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

Ginny : Comment veux-tu que je sois de BONNE humeur ? Je suis enrhumée, et Harry me boude sûrement.

Ron : Plains-toi. Tu n'es pas décrite comme la débilité mentale en personne, ni comme un babouin fugitif.

Ginny : Peut-être. Mais je suis totalement givrée. Un lecteur m'a même conseillé l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Ron : Ah. Point pour toi. Mais c'est bien fait.

Ginny : Tu ressembles à Hermione, maintenant, avec tes 'c'est bien fait'.

Darky : T.T Mais euuuuh ! J'étais censée donner mon impression sur le chapitre, vous le saviez ?

Ginny : Ow. Excuse me.

Ron: Sorry.

Darky: Maintenant que les anglophones à deux balles ont fini de s'importuner-

Ginny : Eh !

Darky : - je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre ne m'a pas l'air aussi drôle que les autres.

Ginny : Ah, tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée de raconter le dîner.

Ron : Chut, Ginny.

Darky: Merci, Ron. Je disais donc, même si je l'aime bien, ce chapitre, je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour l'humour, donc il n'est peut-être pas très drôle...

Ginny : Et comment ça pourrait être drôle ?

Ron : C'est toujours hilarant de te voir t'occuper de Harry.

Ginny : C'est une impression ou tu tiens absolument à recevoir CE plat de purée –_fait apparaître un plat de purée- _dans la tronche ?

Darky : Heu... peut-être ferait-on mieux de passer aux R&R ?

Ron : -_sueur froide-_ Oui, je crois... Gin', j'aime pas ta tête de GMG.

Ginny : Je sais, je suis diabolique.

Réponse aux reviews :

**MiSsY112: **Darky: Mwahahahahahahaha, merci...

Ginny: J'en connais une qui aimerait bien un plat de purée aussi.

Ron : Moi je suis totalement d'accord. Voir Ginny souffrir, c'est BIEN.

Ginny : ...

Ron : Heu... Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette batte de baseball dans la main ? Ginny ? Pourquoi tu t'approches dangereusem... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

**Virg05 : **Darky : Ben oui, elle s'est jamais occupée d'un enfant, la pauvre... En fait, quand je disait qu'il l'avait éclaboussée, j'avais un peu dans l'idée que toute la salle de bain était éclaboussée, mais bon, finalement j'ai oublié... J'espère que ton voeu s'est réalisé ? Bisous !

Ginny : Méchante ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle a écrit ce chapitre ! Et je sais que mes réponses sont indispensables, mais je croyais quand même que tu étais de mon côté ! Hmph !

Ron : Fais pas attention, elle est de mauvaise humeur. Moi, ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est pas très agréable de recevoir de la purée et du poulet sur la tronche, mais au moins ce n'est pas MOI qui m'occuppe du monstre.

Ginny : Tu devrais. C'est ton meilleur ami, pas le mien.

Ron : C'est ton fils, pas le mien.

Darky : Roh, taisez-vous, vous deux !

Ron et Ginny : Gnnééééééé :P

**Lisou 14 : **Darky : Ooooh, je suis tellement contente que ça t'aie plu !

Ginny : Bien entendu, c'est mon histoire, la mienne, HA ! Parce que c'est moi qui narre, nah !

Ron : Tu dis ça, mais est-ce que tu as déjà vu la tête de GMG de Ginny ? –_sueurs super-mega-hyper-blaster polaires- _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !

**Lilli-Puce : **Darky : Je laisse donc la parole à Ginny. Mais j'ajoute quand même qu'elle est de mauvaise humeur. Fais gaffe.

Ginny : Merci de me laisser répondre aux review, sinon j'aurais eu un mal fou à convaincre Darky.

Darky : Même pas vrai.

Ginny : Oh que si.

Darky : Non. MOI, je suis gentille.

Ginny : Que veux-tu dire avec ce MOI ?

Darky : Laisse tomber, Lilli-Puce va s'impatienter.

Ginny : How... Sorry. Donc. Ben en fait, ça fait pas grand chose, vu que là, c'est pas _mon _Riry adulte, mais plutôt _mon _Riry enfant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Hmmm ?

Ron : Non.

Ginny : Toi, la ferme.

Ron : Mais j'ai pas compris...

Ginny : Bon, ok, j'explique. De toute façon, même s'il n'est pas _mon _Riry, il ne l'est pas _pour l'instant. _En gros, un jour il le sera et donc j'aurais un fils qui lui ressemblera. Capici ?

Ron : Haaaaammmm... ATTENDS, T'es... t'es ENCEINTE DE LUI ?

Darky : Aïe, ça y est, c'est reparti... -.-'

Ron : JE N'Y CROIS PAS ET...

Ginny : Ron, crétin. Je ne suis pas enceinte de lui, je l'ai dit dans l'autre chapitre, t'as oublié ?

Ron : VOUS AURIEZ DU ME LE D... Hein ? Ah... Ah, oui, c'est vrai...

Ginny : Continuons sans prendre compte de la débilité de l'interruption de Mr Ron Camarena Weasley-

Ron : Heeeeyyy !

Ginny : - pour te répondre : A TON AVIS ?

Darky : Bon, allez, cette réponse est en train de prendre des rayons kilométriques... Merci de continuer à lire ma fanfic !

**Cerisevanille :** Darky : Heu... en fait... Je sais pas O.o Dans ma tête peut-être ? xD en fait ça me vient comme ça... Voilà, quoi. Ah, et merci de me dire ce qui t'a le plus plu ! Cela me fait plaisir que tu aimes !

Ginny : Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi aiment-ils me faire souffrir ? –_tirade dramatique_-

Ron : Voyons, Gin'... Pense qu'il faut souffrir pour être célèbre et avoir des fans...

Ginny : Snif...

**Zeuh Demon : **Darky : MA CHEWWWIIIIIIEEEE ! aiidhehbciqakdxmldnejifh tu es enfin apparue ! Gnnnnneeeeeekkkkk ! –_complètement dingue_-

Ginny : Hou. Darky, tu fais peur.

Ron : Pire que GMG.

Darky : Gah !

Ron : Heu... /

Ginny:/

Darky : Je ne sais point quoi te réponnnnndre... Si ce n'est : _Tu veux de la droooooogue, hein ?_ Mais t'inquiète, je n'ai pas la vache-qui-rit. Tu me présenteras ton ami, Salomon le cochon, hein ?

-_Harry apparaît-_

Harry: DES COCHONS! DES COCHONS ! TU AS DES COCHOOOONNNNSSS !

-_Puis s'en va-_

Ginny : Heu... -.-'

Ron : -.-'

Darky : -.-'

Ginny : Et après c'est moi qui dois aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique...

Darky : Euh... ouais... enfin... Oui, donc... Face de rat fumé. Face de rat fumé. Face de rat fumé. Face de rat fumé. MWARFAHAHAHAHAHAHA (arf) HAHAHAHAHA (cof, cof) HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ron : Heu... Darky... Tu veux un verre d'eau, ou quelque chose ?

Ginny : Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

Darky : Mwerfahaha... Nan, nan, vous z'inquiétez pas –hihi !- ça ira –haha... !- Heum, je disais... ah oui, moi aussi j'ai plein de projets, faudra qu'on en parle.

Ginny : C'est pas pour me faire souffrir, hein ? _–sueurs froides-_

Darky : Nan, nan, t'inquiète, le projet est de faire souffrir Lily Evans, cette fois.

Ginny : Ah... du moment que ce soit pas moi, ok.

Darky : Eh, Sam ! Faudra qu'on continue La Fanfic, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... celle qu'on avait commencée, tu t'en rappelles ? Hazel Eyes ? Voilà, t'as tout compris. Et Bah j'te signale, que le texto-sms, et ben c'est la même chose, le texto-sms...

Ginny : _-murmure- _Ron, je commence à croire sérieusement qu'elle percute pas bien.

Ron : _-chuchotement- _Oui, ça fait peur.

Darky : _-Ne s'est aperçue de rien- _Euh, attends, non, c'était pas ça que je voulais te signaler, je voulais signaler que c'est TOI QUI EST VENUE ME DERANGER, PAS L'INVERSE. Et en fait, je veux bien ton humour génial pendant quelque temps... enfin, et toi alors, t'es une face de saumon à l'ail.

Ginny : ...

Ron : ...

Darky : Bon, ok, c'est nul, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé.

Ginny : Ah.

Ron : Oh.

Darky : Ben quoi ?

Ron: Hem… et bien… je crois qu'on ferait bien de te quitter…

Ginny : Oui, il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital pour voir si elle souffre d'un traumatisme crânien...

Darky : Heeeyyy ! Oh, et puis je dis juste : Te amo, minha Ardida, mi amore ! biz !

**Siri l'aventurier : **Darky : Ehhhh oui...

Ginny : Pour mon plus grand malheur.

Ron : Pour le mien aussi, je dois dire.

Ginny : En fait, c'est pas que je ressemble à Lily, c'est que je me _sens _comme Lily... tu piges ?

Darky : Mwarfarafwrafrwfa ! Complexe d'Oedipe ! Le pooooov Harry ! M'enfin... biz !

**Pommverte : **Darky : Vraiment ? Alors nous sommes deux partisantes de délires insondables ! MWARFAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ginny : Je me demande si elle sait ce que ça veut dire 'insondable'...

Ron : -.-' Et après c'est moi le crétin...

Ginny : Personne ne t'a demandé de ne pas savoir ce que voulait dire la Macarena.

Darky : Bon, continuons avant que ces deux-là ne s'étripent... Tes suggestions sont anotées, ok ? J'avais pensé aussi à Harry avec Sirius et à Harry à Pré-Au-Lard, mais le Chemin de Traverse, j'avoue que non... Et c'est une Excellente idée.

Ron : Quelque chose me dit que tu vas souffrir, Ginny...

Ginny : Oh non...

Darky : Ah, et merchiiiiii ! Cela me touche, vraiment, du fond du coeur...

**Sheena China : **Darky : Ok, je l'ai mis dans l'avertissement, comme ça, plus jamais personne n'approchera de ma fanfic avec des chips.

Ginny : Ni avec un plat de purée et de poulet trituré.

Ron : C'est selon.

Darky : Et merci

**TheLostProphet : **Darky : ça y est, c'est fait !

Ginny : C'est fou ce que les gens aiment _vraiment _me faire souffrir.

Ron : Je crois que c'est ton destin.

Darky : Absolument.

Ron : _-chuchote- _Peut-être qu'elle pourrait aller voir un psy, la pauvre, non ?

Darky : _-murmure- _On verra. _–tapote gentiment l'épaule de Ginny-_

Ginny : Je suis maudddiiiiiitte ! _–hystérique-_

Ron : _-chuchote- _Et d'urgence, de préférence.

Darky : -.-'

Darky : Hey !

Ginny : Oui ?

Darky : C'est fini les R&R ?

Ron : Euh... oui, je crois.

Darky : Tant mieux, j'ai une annonce à passer...

ANNONCE : Je voulais demander pardon à tous mes lecteurs, et en particulier à MiSsY112 qui m'a fait remarquer mon erreur. J'ai cherché le mot 'raciociner' dans le dicco, et, réellement, il n'existe pas. Le fait est que j'ai vécu cinq ans au Brésil, et je suis ensuite revenue en France. Comme j'ai toujours vécu avec les deux langues (portugais et français), il m'arrive de confondre et d'inventer des mots sans même m'en apercevoir. Je suis terriblement désolée... bon, ce n'est pas l'erreur du siècle, mais quand même. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, 'raciociner' veut dire (pour moi) 'raisonner'. Encore mille fois pardon...

ET pardon aussi pour mon horrible retard. Mais j'ai une excuse... faible, j'admets, mais c'est une excuse. Le fait est que je pensais poster ce chapitre juste avant de partir en vacances en Italie... Mais pauvre de moi (et de vous), je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Ok, vrai aussi qu'il était près depuis longtemps... mais j'avais beaucoup à faire en m'occupant d'un forum que j'ai créé. Je veux dire, pour une fois qu'un forum à moi _marche..._ Je sais _aussi_ que ce chapitre est honteusement court. Ne me jetez pas de pierres dessus (ni des tomates, ou de la purée avec du poulet trituré), s'il vous plaît. Comme je l'ai dit, ce chapitre n'était pas du tout prévu. Pour me faire pardonner, le prochain est en court d'écriture...

Ah, et, si ça ne vous dérange pas, ça me plairait si vous pouviez me dire les passages qui vous ont fait le plus rire dans chaque chapitre. Pour voir comment ça se fait que vous appréciez mon humour débile et insensé... – -' Merci !

Darky : Bon bah voilà...

Ron : Je crois que là, c'est enfin fini...

Ginny : Tu reviendras, Rony-chou ?

Ron : J'sais pas, on verra...

Darky : En attendant, à la prochaine !


	6. Du Thé ?

**Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?**

**Auteur : **DarkyAnge

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer : **Non, tout cela ne m'appartient pas. Tout est à l'assassine et très méchante, mais en même temps la sainte J.K.Rowling. Enfin, sauf l'histoire. Peut-être même quelque personnages. Et, NON, même si je voudrais bien, je ne gagne pas de l'argent avec (et je demande : comment pourrais-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais le plus grand écrivain du monde.)

C'est sans doute le plus long Disclaimer que vous ayez lu de votre vie.

**Résumé : **'Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extras-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?

**Résumé du Chapitre précédent : **Harry est une vraie petite peste. Bêtise après bêtise, Ginny se demande : ange ou démon ?

**Avertissement: **À la demande d'un lecteur, je vais mettre un avertissement avant chaque chapitre. Comme ça, vous saurez à quoi vous en tenir en lisant ma fanfic...

A FAIRE AVANT TOUTE CHOSE :

- vous installer dans une cellule capitonnée (fortement conseillé)

A défaut :  
- éviter de vous trouver à proximité de vos parents, camarades, collègues ou toute personne auprès de laquelle vous ne désirez pas passer pour un hystérique délirant  
- ne pas lire cette histoire après 22h pour ne pas indisposer vos voisins.

Ah, et, selon une lectrice, il est fortement déconseillé de manger des chips en lisant ma fanfic.

Ainsi soit-il.

---------------------------------------------- Oo§oO ----------------------------------------------

**0o0 Chapitre VI – Du Thé ? 0o0**

---------------------------------------------- Oo§oO ----------------------------------------------

Et me revoilà, encore une fois, me réveillant tôt. Pourquoi ? Si je ne le sais pas, vous, ne cherchez pas à le savoir non plus. Parce qu'on s'en fiche. On s'en soucie comme d'une colonie de fourmis.

Fixation de Harry pour les fourmis ou pas.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Harry. C'est sûrement de sa faute, vous savez. Que je me réveille tôt. En y repensant, tout doit être de sa faute. C'est vrai, quoi. Je parie que c'est lui qui a fait une bêtise pour se retrouver dans l'état où il est. Si ça se trouve, il a rajeunit rien que pour faire de ma vie un enfer. Il m'aime pas, c'est sûr.

Je suis maudite.

Si je suis de mauvaise humeur ? Bravo. Vous avez deviné ça tous seuls ?

Mais en même temps, qui pourrait ne pas être de mauvaise humeur quand :

1 la personne est enrhumée

2 son fils la boude sûrement

3 ladite personne est sûrement maudite et n'a même pas le droit de mettre fin à ses jours, de peur que son fils qui la boude ne survive pas sans elle

4 ladite personne se réveille tôt toute la semaine alors qu'elle n'est PAS matinale

5 ladite personne va sans AUCUN doute avoir une journée aussi, sinon plus, crevante que la précédente.

Ça ne vous suffit pas ?

Moi si.

Ne contredisez jamais une givrée de naissance.

Et voilà qu'il se réveille. Je fais quoi ? J'éternue.

Oui, voilà ce que j'ai fait ce matin au réveil de Harry. J'ai éternué. Applaudissez.

_Ô tempora. Ô mores._

Ou un truc qui ressemble. Je n'ai jamais été très latine, et, franchement, je m'en fous.

Je m'en soucie comme d'une colonie d'insectes fourmiliens, si vous préférez.

Si ça existe, ce mot ? Bien sûr qu'il existe. Fourmilien. Qui n'a jamais prononcé, une fois dans sa vie, le mot 'fourmilien' ?

Tout le monde. Ok, ce mot est une de mes inventions, contents ? Mais je n'allais pas répéter l'expression 'colonie de fourmis'.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que j'en ai envie.

De toute façon, trop tard, je l'ai déjà répétée.

Vous comprenez comme la vie est dure ?

Donc, il se réveillait. Qu'allais-je faire ? Le sortir de son lit, évidemment. Pas parce qu'on est fâchés que je vais le laisser là dans son berceau. Je ne suis pas cruelle.

Qui vous a dit que je l'étais ?

Je suis sûre que c'est Sirius. Je vous ai déjà dit que Patmol et Patmol Jr complotaient un complot extra-terrestre contre moi ?

C'est la troisième fois que je le répète ? De nouveau, on s'en fiche, comme... d'une colonie de nourriture de tamanoir.

Ben quoi ? C'est la chaîne alimentaire.

Ok. Je disais de toute façon, si on vous a dit que j'étais cruelle, c'est faux.

Archi-faux.

Je sais, je dévie le sujet.

Tant pis pour vous. Fallait pas dire que j'étais cruelle.

Donc, quand il m'a regardée avec ses gros yeux... vous savez, ses gros yeux verts de bébé. Si, des gros yeux. C'est normal, en fait. Parce que, j'ai lu quelque part que, quand on a des gros yeux en étant enfant, c'est que plus tard on aura besoin de lunettes. Or, Harry deviendrait binoclard plus tard, faux ?

Vrai.

Il m'a regardée. Je me suis approchée, et j'ai murmuré un simple « Bonjour ».

En réponse, il m'a juste tendu les bras, me demandant de le porter. Et, bon, je l'ai fait.

Ensuite, il m'a dit, d'une voix un peu pâteuse : « Bijour, môman. »

J'ai soupiré, et je l'ai posé par terre. Ou du moins, j'ai essayé. Lui ne voulait pas.

« Nan ! » a-t-il protesté.

Je crois que là, je l'ai regardé bizarrement. Je veux dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me boude et tout et tout.

Mais poooo du tout. Môsieur m'a juste lancé un grand. Grand. Grand. ÉNORME sourire.

Et ça a suffi à me redonner le moral et la bonne humeur.

Je t'adore, petit démon.

------- x-------

Ok, situation d'urgence.

Hein ? Quoi ? Oh, non, Harry n'est pas blessé, si c'est ce que vous pensiez.

Il n'y a pas d'incendie _non plus._

Pourquoi est-ce une situation d'urgence ? Je suis enrhumée, voilà pourquoi. Un rhume assez fort qui ne veut pas s'enlever avec une simple potion. Hou, le vilain.

En outre, pauvre de moi. Ce n'est même pas un petit rhume de rien du tout, en fait. Étrangement, au moment même où je me suis enrhumée, un virus passait par là et a trouvé ça marrant de me contaminer. J'ai trop de chance, pas vrai ? Eh oui. J'ai attrapé la mort, je suis grippée, comme vous voudrez le dire.

Mais rien ne change le fait que je dois me moucher toutes les deux secondes et que de ce fait mon nez est aussi rouge que _mes propres cheveux, _ni que j'ai un peu de fièvre.

Vous l'avez compris. Pas moyen de m'occuper de Riry.

La question c'est : qui va s'occuper de Harry, alors ?

Réponse :

_Maman- Pas question, il faut que je dégnome le jardin et que je fasse à manger à temps pour le déjeuner. Et en plus (comme si ça ne me suffisait pas) tu es malade et je dois m'occuper de toi, déjà. Oh mon dieu, j'ai tellement de choses à faire !_

_Papa- Rien, il est au travail._

_Ron et Hermione- On doit faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, t'as oublié ?_

Cherchez l'intrus.

L'excuse la moins valable est celle de Ron et Mione, bien entendu. Mais moi, malade comme j'étais, je n'ai pas eu la force de protester. Heureusement, avec les traitements que maman me fait subir, aucun virus ne possédera mon corps demain.

Mais et Harry ?

Il reste avec moi. Eh oui. Même malade, je dois m'occuper de lui.

Ô joie.

Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait bien se montrer sage. Parce que « maman est maïade », dixit Harry.

Alors il fait du coloriÂge.

Et IL DÉPASSE PAS !

Ok, si, il dépasse.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'il est sage.

Ow, pourquoi se lève-t-il et vient-il dans ma direction ?

« Maman, c'est pour toi. Pour que tu guéisse viiiiite. »

N'est-il pas mignon ?

Emmitoufflée dans les profondeurs de milliards de couvertures dans lesquelles ma mère avait fait question de m'enrouler (inutile de préciser que j'avais l'impression d'être au désert du Sahara dedans), je n'ai pu répondre qu'un faible « merci ». Avec quelques commentaires sur le dessin, évidemment.

« C'est vraiment joli, mon amour. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est un zéfanfant avec une zirafe », a-t-il fait, les yeux brillants.

Ah bon ?

Ah. Oui. En effet, si on tournait dans ce sens-là... en admettant que la girafe soit rose et que l'éléphant soit vert avec des petits points mauves.

Intéressant.

Je devrais peut-être faire psychologue, plus tard, qui sait. Histoire d'essayer de comprendre les enfants.

Ou l'être humain en général, vu que je ne comprends pas les enfants, je ne comprends pas les hommes, et je ne me comprends pas moi-même.

Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que ma vie n'a pas de sens ?

J'adore quand Dieu me répond. Il oublie juste de me donner le moyen de traduire ses silences.

Ou, si ça se trouve, il ne me répond _pas._

Ingrat, va.

Je ne savais pas que j'avais autant de crises existencielles, ces derniers temps...

M'enfin.

« Maman, t'as besoin de quequ'chose ? » s'enquit le petit, visiblement inquiet.

C'est fou ce qu'il est chou... même s'il est censé me détester, vu qu'il fait de ma vie un enfer.

Qu'importe.

« Non, mon chéri... pas pour l'instant. »

Regard angélique qui tue.

« D'acco'. Sinon, tu me l'dis, hein ? Ze suis là, hein ?

-Oui... »

Et là, je me mets à rire. Peut-être qu'il me déteste, mais quand il est inquiet, il est tellement adorable...

Moment de silence. Ou blanc, si vous préférez. On s'en fiche.

Et _non, _je ne fais pas une fixation sur les fourmis.

C'est Harry qui en fait une, vous vous en souvenez ?

« Maman, tu veux du thé ? »

Gné ?

Ah... j'étais tellement occupée à méditer sur la fixation de Riry sur les fourmis (je me disais que si ça se trouve, c'est sur tous les insectes en fait), que quand il m'a dit ça, je l'ai regardé comme un martien.

Je me demande si les martiens ressemblent à des fourmis. C'est vrai, quoi. J'ai peut-être une fixation sur les ET, c'est pas pour autant que j'en ai déjà vu un.

Sauf, bien sûr, les deux Patmol.

Mais je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils viennent de Mars ou de Mercure ou de Saturne.

Peut-être que je devrais leur demander.

Eh. Attendez. Vous croyez qu'ils ont le pouvoir de métamorphose ?

Oui, vous savez, le pouvoir de se transformer comme on veut quand on veut sans baguette.

Un peu comme un métamorphomage.

Mais, alors, si c'est le cas, peut-être que ce n'est pas Harry que je vois devant moi. C'est Patmol Jr.

_Parle, maléfique extra-terrestre. Où as-tu fourré mon bout de chou ?_

_J'ai un... euh... des millions de couvertures étouffantes, tu sais._

_Et je sais m'en servir._

_Alors parle si tu ne veux pas que je m'en serve sur toi._

Eh, mais attendez. Et si ce n'était pas Patmol Jr ? Et si c'était _vraiment _Harry ?

Alors, dans ce cas, comment démêler le vrai du faux ?

Je sais. Je vais lui poser une question que seul Harry saura répondre. Je sais que ça marche, j'ai vu ça dans les films.

Ow. Viens de m'apercevoir que Patmol Jr était très bien placé pour nous espionner. Mon plan vient d'échouer.

Et Patmol Jr vient de faire son apparition. Aux côtés du supposé Harry.

_Hm. Patmol Jr. Où étiez-vous la nuit du trente-deux octobre 2019?_

_HA ! C'était une question-piège. Il n'y a pas de trente-deux octobre._

_Et on est pas encore en 2019._

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. En réalité, on s'en fiche. Du moment que je viens de m'apercevoir que Patmol Jr est là, je peux en déduire que le supposé Harry (différent de) Patmol Jr.

Un moment. Est-ce que les ET ont le pouvoir de se clôner simultanément ?

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ?

Revenons aux problématiques, voulez-vous ? Harry m'a juste demandé si je voulais du thé.

Problématique nº1 : Je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu pour cause de troubles mentaux dans mon cerveau étouffé par des milliers de couvertures

Conclusion : Peut-être que ce serait plus simple de lui répondre tout de suite et arrêter de faire des tas sur sa provenance éventuelle d'une autre galaxie.

Problématique nº2 : Harry ne sait pas faire du thé.

Conclusion : Il est donc illogique que Harry me propose du thé et je devrais peut-être lui rappeler.

Bon. Je vais donc suivre mon plan de conclusions extrêmement bien ellaborées et voir ce qu'il s'ensuit. _That's life._

« Heu... Harry, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Je crois que j'ai légèrement dévié le sujet.

Je suis vraiment trop bête.

Enfin, non. L'adjectif serait plutôt _givrée._

Qu'importe.

Le petit a l'air un peu perdu et me regarde comme si j'étais retardée mentale.

Ce qui est, ne l'oublions pas, très probable.

« Heu... Pour savoi' si tu voulais du thé ? »

Harry : 1 ; Ginny : 0.

C'est vrai, quoi. Personne ne va te demander si tu veux du thé si ce n'est pas pour savoir _si tu veux du thé_.

Ça me desespère, ça, penser qu'un enfant de son âge semble avoir le QI et le sens de la répartie plus développés que moi. Même que inconsiamment, il m'a cassée.

Vous savez quoi ? Lui, au moins, on est sûr qu'il deviendra quelqu'un (en obstruant le fait que je suis bien placée pour savoir que, effectivement, baby Harry deviendra quelqu'un. Et quel quelqu'un, d'ailleurs.).

En attendant, je lui réponds quand même, prudemment :

« Ben... euh... si je dis oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il faut préciser que je transpirait, et vous savez bien pourquoi. Et, généralement, quand vous y pensez, quand t'as chaud, du thé, c'est pas la chose que tu désires la plus au monde. Même quand t'es enrhumée.

Bref, je lui ai demandé ça par curiosité.

Oui, je sais. La curiosité est un vilain défaut.

Et la vilaine curiosité a tué le petit chat.

Alors je ne devrais pas être curieuse, vu que j'adore les chats.

Mais c'est plus fort que mes goûts, c'est carrément dans ma nature.

« Si tu veux du thé, moman, ze vais dans la cuisine en faire pour toi et après ze reviens et ze te donne du thé. »

Ah. Ok. Et moi je fais quoi pour l'instant ? Je m'ennuie ?

Cette hypothèse, bien qu'intéressante, est irréalisable, vu que, par la présente et d'après la Problématique nº2, il y a un petit hic dans ses propositions pour le bien-être de l'humanité : Harry James Potter ne sait pas faire le thé.

Du moins, pas avec cet âge-là. Vous m'avez comprise.

« Harry. Tu ne sais pas faire du thé. »

Moment de tension. C'est une très grave accusation que j'ai faite là. Pourtant, véridique.

C'est le pouvoir des sciences judiciaires.

Même si je n'ai jamais fait de droit, alors je ne sais pas si ça existe.

M'enfin.

Renfrogné, le bambin me répond :

« Ze vais faire du thé quand même. »

Avec regard noir, aura sombre et tout.

Je crois qu'il m'en veut à nouveau.

Ou alors j'ai tout imaginé. Parce que sinon, il sortirait d'où ce grand sourire sur son visage, hmmmm ?

Alors, c'est à moi de répliquer. De donner la réplique.

« Pas besoin, p'tit coeur. J'ai dit _si_ je voulais du thé. Je n'ai pas dit que j'en voulais.

Et, de toute façon, petit, vois-tu, si tu considère les deux Problématiques, les hypothèses et les conditions exposées, tu t'apercevras qu'il est techniquement impossible que je veuille du thé, et que je te demande d'aller en faire. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu restes à côté de moi bien sagement. Ça, ça ferait très plaisir à maman. »

Et, pour ponctuer mon glorieux discours, j'éternue.

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait tout compris, le petit, mais il a eu l'air content.

Vous croyez qu'il me demandait si je voulais du thé que par politesse ?

------- x-------

J'ai dormi tout l'après-midi. Et je me sens beaucoup mieux, quoiqu'encore un peu somnolente...

Pour ce qui est de Harry, apparament, Ron l'a emmené faire un tour au playground (il y a un playground dans les alentours ? Depuis quand ?) et se promener avec le chien-ET. Ce grand babouin de Ronnichou a essayé d'échanger cette 'balade playground' contre la journée où il avait promis de s'occuper de mon petit monstre, mais je ne céderai pas. Jamais. Je suis malade, mais je peux tenir le coup.

Hummm. J'ai encore sommeil. Surtout après la soupe (comme si ça suffisait pas la chaleur étouffante, on m'amène de la soupe. Je signale au passage qu'on est en été.) que maman m'a apportée au lit. Si ça se trouve, c'est un des effets de ses potions.

Et c'est donc pour ça que maintenant, les enfants, je vais... ... zzZZzzZZzzZZzz.

---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------

Darky : Há. Je sais, je sais. Vous êtes incroyablement surpris pour la rapidité de mon post.

Ginny : Ne l'écoutez pas, elle délire. Il est une heure et demie du matin, et...

Darky : Gin', laisse-moi tranquille, veux-tu ? Je suis dans mon trip.

Ginny : On voit ça.

Darky : Et je me suis très bien aperçue que ma rapidité n'avait pas été rapide.

Ginny : Félicitations. Tu sais, Darky, j'ai pas tout mon temps, et j'ai sommeil, si on pouvait finir ça vite...

Darky : Ok, Ginny, désolée... Juste pour dire que j'aime bien ce chapitre parce que Ginny part dans ses délires avec ses problématiques et conclusions. Bravo, Gin'. Continue comme ça et, qui sait, dans un an ou deux, tu découvriras l'Amérique...

Ginny : Ha-ha-ha. Tu as de la chance que je sois si somnolente, sinon tu aurais dû courir.

Darky : Oh, j'ai peeeeuuuur.

Ginny : Mais je l'espère bien.

Darky : Tu sais, Ginny, cela n'exclue toujours pas le fait que c'est moi qui décide de ton sort, et que donc, tes menaces...

Ginny : Ça va, ça va, j'me tais... On passe aux reviews ?

Darky : Certes. Huhahauhauhauhauahauah _–rire diabolique- _

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Chers Lecteurs et Lecteuses, j'ai peur de faire trop long, je vais donc répondre par e-mail à chacun de vous, sauf pour les anonymes :_

**Remumus : **Darky : Vrai, tu aimes ma fanfic ? _– les yeux brillants –_

Ginny : MA fanfic, tu veux dire.

Darky : Ouais, c'est ça. Bon, alors... Sûr, il est craquant !

Ginny : Craquant, mais diabolique ! Alors je te préviens : si tu veux prendre soin de lui pendant une journée entière, ce qui serait FORMIDABLE pour moi, il te faudra t'équiper de tout ça ! _- sort trois parchemins entiers de liste « De quoi faut-il s'équiper pour prendre soin de Harry » -_

Darky : Euh... Ginny, quand est-ce que tu as eu le temps de faire cette liste ?

Ginny : Secret.

Darky : En réalité, tu n'as que ça à faire, c'est ça ? --'

Ginny : Euh... à peu près, oui.

Darky : Je vois.

Ginny : MAIS BIEN SÛR, IL A INTÊRET A REDEVENIR COMME AVANT !

Darky : Cela ne dépend que de moi, en fait. Mwahahaha.

Ginny : _- supplie –_ Oh, s'il te plaît, sois clémente ou je deviens dingue !

Darky : Pas que tu le sois pas déjà, alors...

Ginny : S'IL TE PLAIT !

Darky : Ca dépendra si tu es sage. Alors, merci beaucoup pour la review !

Ginny : Et aussi pour le compliment ! Mais, tu sais, je suis toujours drôle...

Darky : Et modeste...

**Simon POTTER : **Ginny : Merci beaucoup, ma fanfic est vraiment parfaite...

Darky : Vraiment trop modeste.

Ginny : xP

Darky : M'enfin... L'auteur de GMG ? Mais c'est bien moi !

Ginny : Ou plutôt, c'est moi...

Darky : Ouais, on peut dire ça.

Ginny : M'enfin, merci pour la review !

Darky : HEY ! C'est moi qui dis ça ! Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à dire : Good bye ! o

_--O--_

Ginny : Tu sais, Darky, je sens comme quelque chose qui manque...

Darky : Ah ?

Ginny : Ouais... je me demande si...

Darky : Pendant que tu te demandes si, je vais faire la demande de rançon. Donc : Je veux BEAUCOUP DE REVIEWS, sinon pas de prochain chapitre, c'est compris ?

Ginny : J'AI TROUVÉ !

Darky : _-sursaut apeuré-_ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

Ginny : Hey, relax ! hehehe...

Darky :_ -la main sur la poitrine- _Pfffiiiiioooouuu... ça, Ginny, tu peux être sûre que tu vas me le payer.

Ginny : Oh-oh...

Darky: ... Heum, trouvé quoi, en fait?

Ginny : Ce qui manquait.

Darky : Ok.

(Bruit de cigales au fond)

Darky : Et ?

Ginny : C'est Ron. Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui.

Darky : Ah, ça ! Ben, il boude parce qu'une lectrice l'a traité de babouin fugitif.

Ginny : Ow. Bizarre, je n'ai jamais pensé que mon babouin fugitif de frère pourrait me manquer un jour.

Darky : Bah, y a toujours la première fois à tout.

Ginny : Ouais... alors, on conclue ?

Darky : Ow, yes. Donc, c'était Titi et Gros Minet des Studios Warner Bros ® sur Cartoonnetwork.

Ginny : _-roule des yeux-_ Bon, puisque t'es pas cap de le faire sérieusement, laisse la pro monter sur scène... _–hem, hem-_ Donc, au revoir, cher lecteurs, et à plus !

Darky : Eeeeh ! En plus, c'est ce que j'allais dire !

Ginny : Mais bien sûr...


	7. De mal en pis

**Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?**

**Auteur : **DarkyAnge

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire sortie de mon humble matière grise et l'humour corrosif de G. M. Weasley, que je lui ai prêté avec beaucoup de bonté.

**Résumé : **'Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extras-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?

**Résumé du Chapitre précédent : **Oups, urgence. Ginny a été malade toute la journée, et personne pour garder Harry... résultat : c'est elle qui s'y est collée. Après une longue journée passée dans la chaleur du désert du Sahara, avec pour seule compagnie des problématiques, hypothèses, conclusions farfelues et un Harry se prenant pour le pro du thé, Ginny retrouve enfin la forme...

**Avertissement: **

Avertissement obligatoire exigé par les lecteurs

Règles de Sécurité Pré-Lecture – À SUIVRE ABSOLUMENT

(_si vous tenez à revoir la lumière du jour après la lecture de cette fanfic_)

** I.** Il est fortement conseillé de s'installer dans une île déserte et tropicale appelée Mungcoco, localisation Carré des Maillots (près du Triangle des Bermudes), enfouilli(e) avec votre ordinateur au fin fond de la boîte en carton de déménagement dans le cachot sous-terrain du château renforcé de murs insonorisé et à preuve de balles principal de l'île désertique.

À DÉFAUT :

** II.** Éviter de vous trouver près de vos parents, amoureux, amis, camarades, collègues, connaissances, ennemis, idoles, fans, supérieurs, inférieurs, grands, petits, gros, maigres, etc. ou toute autre personne auprès de laquelle vous ne désirez pas passer pour un psychopate hystérique sans nexus ni logique bon pour l'hospice.

** III.** Ne pas lire cette fanfic après le lever du jour pour ne pas indisposer les japonais, ni après la tombée de la nuit pour ne pas faire peur aux allemands.

** IV.** Ne pas manger des chips, ou du gâteau, ou des pâtes, ou des canards à la groseille et sauce piment harrissa avec des cookies confits à la bierre et un nuage de lait parfumé à la vanille, ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, pendant la lecture, car risques très grands de s'étouffer, de salir votre clavier et de gaspiller de la nourriture pour RIEN.

** V.** Ne pas boire de la Vodka, ni du Rhum (trinquons mes jolis yoho !), ni du sirop de menthe ni rien pendant la lecture. Pour les risques, voir le point précédent.

** VI.** Faire des pauses de quelques minutes toutes les demie-heures, afin de vérifier si votre diaphragme n'a pas subi de dommages supérieurs et pour avoir l'occasion de faire un repas complet et équilibré (rappelons que fumer tue).

** VII.** Attention à la pleine Lune.

Ces règles de sécurité sont totalement obligatoires. Nous ne répondrons d'aucun dommage matériel, psychologique, virtuel ou autre causé par cette fanfic. Si les symptômes persistent pendant plus de quarante-huit heures, je vous conseille d'aller voir un bon psy.

---------------------------------------------- Oo§oO ----------------------------------------------

**0o0 Chapitre VII – De mal en pis 0o0**

_(Ou Le Babouin et le Zèbre)_

---------------------------------------------- Oo§oO ----------------------------------------------

Parfois, je me demande.

Que me demandai-je ? Je ne sais pas, je me demande, c'est tout.

Ok. Je me demande... si ma vie a un sens, si les martiens souffrent du réchauffement de la planète, et si Anastasia est ou pas un classique Disney.

Mais surtout.

SURTOUT.

Je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de mon frère (alias M. Babouin Fugitif).

Deux hypothèses (ma nouvelle obsession) : a) Il ne se passe absolument rien dans sa tête. Il agit juste par instinct animal puisque ce n'est qu'un babouin. b) Il est affecté plus que jamais par la fréquentation de Hermione Granger, soit ma meilleure amie, qui, je vous jure, n'est finalement pas aussi sainte que ce qu'il pourrait paraître.

Oh, bien sûr. Il y a toujours l'option a.2) Harry pensait à sa place et, maintenant qu'il est taille miniature, mon frère a perdu ses repères. C'est-à-dire que, quand un dilème s'impose à lui, il choisira au pif, et, forcément, avec la chance qu'il a, ce sera toujours le mauvais choix.

Mais ça revient à dire qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.

Je crois en fait que les deux hypothèses sont vérifiées. Mais surtout la première.

Après tout, Ronald Billius Weasley, face de macaque en chef, A MANGÉ TOUTE LA RESERVE DE CHOCOLAT QU'IL Y AVAIT DANS CETTE MAISON.

Vous ne vous rendez peut-être pas compte de ce que ça représente pour moi. De ce que ça m'éplore, me chagrine, ME REND TOTALEMENT DESESPERÉE et, non moins important, RÉVEILLE EN MOI DES INSTINCTS DE SERIAL-KILLER.

Parce que moi, ô cas desespéré de la noblesse de France, je ne vis pas sans chocolat.

SURTOUT. Si je suis dans ma mauvaise période du mois.

SURTOUT. Si mon frère a volé MA réserve de chocogrenouilles QU'IL m'avait OFFERTE pour mon anniversaire.

Je vais me tuer.

Mieux. Je vais LE tuer.

MIEUX. Je vais lui ouvrir le ventre, y enfoncer des mouches (qui auront préalablement avalé des gènes de Marteau-Piqueur et deviendront ainsi des mouches transgéniques sautillantes et bruyantes, garanties cinq jours sur cinq, satisfait ou remboursé), lui faire un joli noeud papillon avec ses tripes, le recoudre, lui crever les yeux, lui...

Je m'arrête là, ou ma fantastique narration sera censurée pour les moins de treize ans.

BREF. Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine ainsi, mais je n'en ai pas le choix : mon cher individu fraternel, chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang (c'est dur d'admettre que je partage quelque chose avec ce pou maniaque), va périr dans le prochain cycle lunaire, je le crains fort.

Encore, si ça avait été toutes les chips, j'aurais pu lui laisser ses oreilles intactes.

MAIS LE CHOCOLAT ?

Je l'ai dit. Je ne vis pas sans chocolat. Moi aussi, je suis ado. Moi aussi, je suis complexée.

Ajoutez à ça que je suis givrée. D'une part, c'est déjà frustrant et complexant le fait en lui-même d'être givré.

D'autre part, les complexes d'une givrée pourraient faire exploser un volcan à Miami, celle-ci habitant en Chine.

D'ailleurs, ça doit être ma faute, les guerres, les tremblements de terre, le réchauffement de la planète, les vagues géantes. Voire les crash d'avion et de vaisseau spatial.

C'est dire.

Je ne vous parle pas du Titanic.

Harry doit avoir honte de posséder une mère causeuse de catastrophes nucléaires.

En même temps, c'est pas ma faute. Les moldus sont bizarres. Je les vénère pour l'invention de la télé, mais à part cela... déjà que j'avais du mal à leur pardonner l'invention du Canard en plastique, dont j'ai eu la fantastique idée... un million d'années après qu'il soit effectivement inventé.

Mais revenons à l'enjeu de la cause, voulez-vous ?

Bref. RONALD WEASLEY DOIT PÉRIR. Non seulement c'est la loi de la nature, mais il faut bien que je me venge.

Si seulement je pouvais l'attraper.

Car, ô joie, mon frérot a décidé de fuir pendant la nuit. Au passage, il a emmené sa belle, et nous ne les retrouverons qu'une fois morts, sous l'eau du Loch Ness, engourdis par le froid et des tonnes de chocolat.

Du moins, c'est ce qui se passe dans les films de Gangster.

Que ne suis-je Juliette, pour assister à la mort de mon frère Tybalt-Ron.

Je sais, c'est pas son frère, mais du pareil au même.

Je crois que je vais arrêter de jurer par dans la maison. M'enfermer dans les toilettes pour le faire, au moins. Harry ne doit pas prendre exemple sur moi, ce serait mauvais pour sa sanité mentale.

º

Y a rien à faire, j'suis seeeule au monde. Les chocolats m'abandonnent. Hermione m'abandonne pour un babouin et une poignée de choco-souris confites au nougât. Et Harry m'abandonne pour la télé.

Ô monde cruel.

Heureusement que Maman vient me sauver.

Car un exquis fumet enveloppe l'air depuis la cuisine.

J'y vais. Mais il faut que j'emmène Harry avec moi.

Donc, je me suis dépêchée de l'arracher à sa précieuse télé (« Mais euuuh ! Maman, y a un épisode de Lapinou, le lapin fou ! Veux voir euuuh ! ») et de l'installer sur sa chaise. Puis, me suis assise à table, affamée. Farritas pour moi. Steack-Haché et harricots verts en bouillie pour Harry. Je te plains, mon chéri.

Bon. Allez, du nerf. Je vais essayer de battre mon record en Farritas.

C'est bon, les Farritas.

OK, j'en suis à combien, là ?

13 ? C'est trop peu.

Le record du monde doit être environ 97.56 supérieur. C'est statistique.

Il faut que je m'entraîne plus.

J'étais là à faire mes comptes en Farritas, quand soudain...

Quand soudain...

Zorro est arrivé.

Haha.

Non, sérieux. Quand soudain, quelqu'un a irrompu dans la cuisine.

QUI OSE TROUBLER AINSI MON REPAS ?

Hermione, c'était bien elle.

Ieba ! Harry me revient. Les Farritas me reviennent. Et maintenant, Hermione me revient. Suivez l'ordre logique : les chocolats devraient vite me revenir, nan ?

Hein ? Ron ? Mais je ne fais surtout pas question qu'il revienne, ce traître. Du moins pas sans chocolat. Qu'il crève.

Mieux. Qu'on lui coooooooooooooouuuupe la tête !

Moi ? Fan d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles ? Qui vous dit ça ?

Bref, revenons à nos dragons rose et jaunes, voulez-vous ?

Hermione irrompit alors sur son fidèle destrier, Tornado.

Sans commentaires.

« Les Mangemorts... Attaque ! Ron, et Monsieur Weasley, et... ! »

Vous vous doutez bien que, comme je suis la meilleure et etc., c'est moi qui ai pris la chose au plus calme du monde et qui lui ai dit avec un grand sourire rassurant de tout me raconter, pas vrai ?

Faux. Vous me connaissez _MAL_. C'est Maman qui a fait ça.

Moi, je ne l'ai que regardée ahurie et avec un peu de sauce piquante qui me coulait du menton.

Haha. Elle n'avait qu'à pas fuir avec le babouin.

« Du calme, ma chérie... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Youhou. Vive ma mère.

Après un petit thé (surprenant comment maman arrive à sortir du thé de n'importe où pour nous réconforter... tiens ? Harry ne semble pas très content de voir du thé devant lui.), Hermione s'est calmée, mais avait les yeux plein de larmes.

Yeuk. Attention au mascara.

Attends, qu'est-ce que j'dis là ? Comme si Herm's allait mettre du mascara pour aller contrer une attaque de Mangem-

Une attaque de _QUOI_ ?

« Mangemorts... Près du ministère. Ils ont attaqué la rue Moldue juste en face... Ron et Mr. Weasley y sont. Ils m'ont envoyée pour dire qu'ils allaient bien... et... »

Recommence à pleurnicher.

Des Mangemorts... qu'est-ce que des Mangemorts avaient à faire devant le Ministère ? Avec Voldemort qui était déjà mort ?

(Remarquez ma lucidité d'esprit : j'ai d'abord pensé aux raisons qu'avaient les Mangemorts d'être là-bas avant de penser réellement à mes proches. Je suis sublime, non ?)

Je lui ai posé cette question, à Mione.

Et que m'a-t-elle répondu ?

« Je... » reniflement. « Je pense qu'ils... » reniflement. « ... qu'ils ont l'intention de faire croire au ministère que V-Voldemort n'est p-pas m-mooooort ! » Gros Sanglot.

Merlin...

Gardons toujours l'hypothèse nº2.

Celle des aliens déguisés en Mangemorts.

Mais attends... elle a bien dit que Ron et Papa étaient là-bas ?

(Percevez la rapidité de captage.)

MAIS ILS RISQUENT DE MOURIR !

« Je vais les aider, ai-je dit soudain en me levant.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! gronda maman. Tu vas rester ici, je t'interdis d'y aller !

- Mais maman...

- Tu fais ce que je dis. Tu n'as même pas commencé tes études pour faire auror !

- Mais j'y suis déjà allée, moi, combattre des Mangemorts, et je te signale que je m'en suis sortie très bien !

- Tu avais quatorze et quinze ans ! C'était juste un coup de chance !

- Oui, eh ben, sans Harry, ils vont avoir du mal... alors je cours les aider ! »

Le petit, vaguement intéressé, tourna la tête vivement lorsqu'on prononça son nom.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, moi ? exigea-t-il. »  
Agacée, je lui répondit seulement :

« Rien, mon chou.

- N'y va pas, Gin', implora Hermione tout doucement. Et Harry ? Que ferait-il si tu te blessais ? »

Je ne sais pas si elle disait ça pour le petit ou le grand Harry... mais ça m'a convaincue.

Maudit sois-tu, Harry Potter.

º

Deux heures plus tard...

Après que j'aie fait un trou dans le carrelage de la cuisine tellement je faisais les cent pas...

Après que Hermione ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps en pensant à Ron...

Après des milliers et dizaines de milliers de petites tasses de thé...

Après que Harry se soit bien ennuyé...

La cheminée recracha une tornade rousse, et une autre un peu chauve.

Ron, le babouin, et mon père, ce héros.

Les trois filles avons accouru hystériquement vers eux alors que Harry leur faisait un petit signe de la main en disant « Bonjour Tonton ! Bonjour Papy ! »

C'est qu'il a le sens des convenances, ce petit.

Bref.

« Du calme, les filles... je sais que je suis irrésistible, mais... »

Ron, que ton humour aille se promener dans la jungle, parce que je ne suis pas d'humeur.

QU'ON LUI COOOOOOOOOOUUUUUPE LA TÊTE !

Je l'ai secoué en disant des trucs plus ou moins compréhensibles.

« Gnnnn... Morts ? Ministère ? Morte d'inquiétude, et toi, tu nous sors ton humour pourri ! ET LES CHOCOLATS ? »

Laissez tomber, la lucidité, c'est pas mon truc.

Alors que j'ai dû le lâcher et arrêter de le secouer (Hermione était trop pressée de s'abriter dans ses bras de babouin et pleurer sur son épaule... Mince, où est Harry dans ces moments-là ? Il fait des signes de la main à tonton, ce zèbre.), je me suis tournée vers papa et ai exigé :

« Bilan ?

- Douze morts, plus dans leur camp que dans le notre. Pas beaucoup de blessés. On en a capturé deux seulement... c'était pas une très bonne chasse. »

Bon, et maintenant, qui allait nous croire si on affirmait que la guerre était finie, hein ? Avec Harry dans l'état où il est... et puis, tant que des Mangemorts seront encore en liberté, comment pourra-t-on croire que la guerre est finie ?

Vous savez quoi ? Tout ça, ça me donne mal à la tête. Parfois, j'aurais envie de prendre mon doudou, et de ne me soucier de plus rien... faire comme Harry, quoi.

Espèce de zèbre chanceux.

« On est perdus... ai-je commenté un peu stupidement.

- Dis pas ça, soeurette... a prononcé Ron, qui berçait encore Herm's (qui manquait plus qu'elle s'endorme... humph.) On va y arriver. Harry a vaincu Voldemort, alors... »

Il se tut, et là pesa un grand silence sur la salle.

Harry... c'était là tout le problème. Ce n'était pas le petit Harry qui avait vaincu Voldemort... enfin, dans un sens, si. Il l'a vaincu une fois quand il avait un an, mais c'était pratiquement un hasard, pas vrai ? Et s'il lui a fallu au moins dix-sept ans avant de pouvoir le vaincre pour de bon... je veux dire, on peut pas attendre encore dix-sept ans pour vaincre les Mangemorts restants.

On a pas le temps. La Guerre dure depuis trop longtemps déjà... nous voulons tous du repos. On ne peut pas attendre, dix-sept ans encore, car ça signifierait plus de blessés, plus de morts, plus de familles brisées... plus de chaos.

« Maman ? s'éleva une petite voix timide. J'ai sommeil... »

C'est vrai, c'est l'heure de sa sieste.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens... »

J'ai donc pris le petit Harry tout baillant dans mes bras, et je l'ai conduit là-haut, le déposant dans son petit berceau. Je l'ai embrassé et lui ai sussuré « À tout à l'heure. »

Ensuite, je l'ai regardé s'endormir un moment... si docile... on ne croirait jamais qu'il deviendrait un jour ce qu'il deviendra effectivement.

º

« Il dort ?

- Il dort.  
- Bon...

- Ron ?

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas oublié pour les chocolats.

- Oups... »

La vie continue, n'est-ce pas ?

---------------------------------------------- Oo§oO ----------------------------------------------

Darky : Sans commentaires, chers lecteurs, sur mon retard phénoménal de plus de... gnm gnm gnm... beaucoup de mois.

Ginny : Elle avait la flemme.

Darky : Ouaip.

Ginny : Et pas d'inspiration.

Darky : Exact.

Ginny : Ni même de motivation.

Darky : Right.

Ginny : Par contre, elle avait le temps.

Darky : J'avoue.

Ginny : Et tout ça, elle l'a rédigé en presque une journée seulement.

Darky : C'est vrai.

Ginny : Donc, pas d'excuse.

Darky : Ah si, quand même. Je voulais pouvoir faire un truc bien avant de poster.

Ginny : Mais bon, le chap est là, c'est le principal, non ?

Darky : Même s'il est un peu nul...

Ginny : COMMENT ÇA ? Ma narration n'est jamais nulle.

Darky : Si, elle l'est. La preuve là-haut.

Ginny : QU'ON LUI COOOOOUPE LA TÊTE !  
Darky : Oh ! Non ! Ma pauvre petite tête ! Comme je meeeeurs de peur !

Ginny : Es-tu sarcastique ou c'est juste une impression ?

Darky : À ton avis ?

Ginny : QU'ON LUI-

Darky : À mon avis, on ne devrait pas se disputer devant les lecteurs.

Ginny : Ow... je n'y avais pas pensé.

Darky : Depuis quand tu penses ?

Ginny : QU'ON LUI-

Darky : C'est bon, Ginny, ça va. Alors chers lecteurs... les R&R. Pas trop longues parce que sinon ça va finir par vous ennuyer et je suis pas super héros, bien que ce serait bien d'avoir des supers pouvoirs.

**Noriane :**

_Darky & Ginny : Merciiii, ça fait plaisir !_

**Simon POTTER : **

_Darky : Doit y avoir un quiproquo (argh, c'est quoi ce mot ?) là... je n'ai jamais écrit de fanfic qui s'intitulait « Grande Méchante Ginny » !_

_Ginny : Quand je disais « copyright », ça voulait dire seulement que j'avais tous les crédits et etc. pour cette expression. GMG n'est rien qu'une expression signée Ginny W., pas une fanfic..._

_Merci quand même d'avoir lu la fic !_

**Sophie :**

_Ginny : La voilà la suite, même si elle a beaucoup tardé..._

_Darky : C'est fait. J'ai réécrit tout l'avertissement pour que cette fois-ci il n'y ait plus de dommages matériels !_

_Bisous !_

Ginny : Voilà, c'était ça.

Darky : Vous savez à quoi vous attendre.

Ginny : Ouais, le prochain chapitre viendra pas tout de suite, en connaissant Darky.

Darky : Non, la fic est même en pause parce que je manque un peu d'idées. Me blâmez pas, quand même. Y a des fanfics qui restent deux ans sans être actualisées... c'est pire qu'un chap tous les gnm gnm gnm... beaucoup de mois, non ?

Ginny : Faut pas non plus relâcher sur les reviews.

Darky : Allez, soyez sympathique. Ne me torturez pas.

Ginny : Ne lui coupez pas la tête.

Darky : Exact. Et remerciez Z. Demon pour m'avoir donné le courage de poster ce chapitre.

Ginny : Enfin, c'est tout.

Darky : Good Bye !

Ginny : Ciaoooo !


	8. Fraternellement Parlant

**Maman, c'est quoi l'amour ?**

**Auteur : **DarkyAnge

**Genre : **Romance/Humour

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire sortie de mon humble matière grise et l'humour corrosif de G. M. Weasley, que je lui ai prêté avec beaucoup de bonté.

**Résumé : **'Je suis givrée, je suis maudite, je fais une fixation sur les extras-terrestres et je vais mourir vieille fille. Voilà l'histoire de ma vie.' Que va-t-il se passer quand Ginny se verra obligée de jouer à la maman ?

**Résumé du Chapitre précédent : **Crise. Plus de chocolat, parce que ce babouin de Ron les a tous mangés. Sa seule excuse ? Une attaque de mangemorts qui risque de faire croire au monde entier que Voldemort est bien vivant. Et avec Harry dans l'état où il est, il est fort peu probable que la guerre soit tout de suite achevée, en fin de compte...

**Avertissement obligatoire exigé par les lecteurs**

Règles de Sécurité Pré-Lecture – À SUIVRE ABSOLUMENT

(_si vous tenez à revoir la lumière du jour après la lecture de cette fanfic_)

**I.** Il est fortement conseillé de s'installer dans une île déserte et tropicale appelée Mungcoco, localisation Carré des Maillots (près du Triangle des Bermudes), enfoui(e) avec votre ordinateur au fin fond de la boîte en carton de déménagement dans le cachot sous-terrain du château renforcé de murs insonorisé et à preuve de balles principal de l'île désertique.

À DÉFAUT :

**II.** Éviter de vous trouver près de vos parents, amoureux, amis, camarades, collègues, connaissances, ennemis, idoles, fans, supérieurs, inférieurs, grands, petits, gros, maigres, etc. ou toute autre personne auprès de laquelle vous ne désirez pas passer pour un psychopate hystérique sans nexus ni logique bon pour l'hospice.

**III.** Ne pas lire cette fanfic après le lever du jour pour ne pas indisposer les japonais, ni après la tombée de la nuit pour ne pas faire peur aux allemands.

**IV.** Ne pas manger des chips, ou du gâteau, ou des pâtes, ou des canards à la groseille et sauce piment harrissa avec des cookies confits à la bierre et un nuage de lait parfumé à la vanille, ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, pendant la lecture, car risques très grands de s'étouffer, de salir votre clavier et de gaspiller de la nourriture pour RIEN.

**V.** Ne pas boire de la Vodka, ni du Rhum (trinquons mes jolis yoho !), ni du sirop de menthe ni rien pendant la lecture. Pour les risques, voir le point précédent.

**VI.** Faire des pauses de quelques minutes toutes les demie-heures, afin de vérifier si votre diaphragme n'a pas subi de dommages supérieurs et pour avoir l'occasion de faire un repas complet et équilibré (rappelons que fumer tue).

**VII.** Attention à la pleine Lune.

Ces règles de sécurité sont totalement obligatoires. Nous ne répondrons d'aucun dommage matériel, psychologique, virtuel ou autre causé par cette fanfic. Si les symptômes persistent pendant plus de quarante-huit heures, je vous conseille d'aller voir un bon psy.

-- Oo§oO --

**0o0 Chapitre VIII – Fraternellement Parlant 0o0**

-- Oo§oO --

Ronald Weasley serait en bouillie à l'instant présent si :

1) Maman ne prônait pas la non-violence et paix et amour et etc.

2) Il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue attaque de mangemorts qui gâche nos vies à tous et en particulier la mienne.

Ce n'est pas juste. Pas juste, pas juste, et logiquement infiniment injuste. Je n'ai même pas le moral pour le massacrer. Et tout ça, c'est la faute aux faces de crânes morbides et partisans de psychopate.

Après la mise en sieste de Harry, l'ambiance était assez lourde à la maison. Papa qui nous raconte d'une voix monocorde, à Maman et moi, qui n'étions pas de la partie, et à Hermione qui n'en était pas non plus puisqu'elle a accouru nous prévenir, le récit de la sanglante bataille. Vous imaginez bien que ce n'était pas très gai. Et ma tentative d'humour sur le chocolat, ce n'était pas la blague du siècle.

Minutes de silence, comme celles qui ponctuaient souvent la Grande Guerre... guerre qui n'est pas finie, non. Selon Ron, qui avait une tête terrible en nous l'annonçant, il était bien possible que les mangemorts soient à ce moment-même en train de s'entretuer pour savoir qui sera le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je vous jure que s'il y a un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi j'élis personnellement un nouveau Survivant. Direct dix-neuf ans, c'est clair. Mignon, de préférence. Avec un peu de chance, celui-ci tombera amoureux de moi et nous pourrons élever Harry comme notre fils.

Nah. Harry est irremplaçable, malheureusement. Je ne peux pas tout simplement cloner Brad Pitt et en faire le nouvel Élu. Ce serait bizarre et inconcevable, et en plus je ne dois pas être infidèle à Harry, même si techniquement il ne m'a jamais aimée, et que techniquement il est encore mon fils, et que techniquement les fils ne se marient pas avec leurs mères ou alors que dans leur imagination de petite enfance.

Tout ça pour vous dire que la perspective d'un nouveau face de serpent sans-nez, ça me fait très, très peur. Et je n'aurai même pas Harry pour me prendre dans ses bras en me disant que Boldemorve II n'est rien qu'un molasson facilement exterminable par des bébés de premier âge.

Ça craint. Je crois que je vais pleurer.

« Gin-Gin... ne pleure pas... »

Si mon frère a jamais été gentil avec moi, je peux vous dire que là, en tout cas, il l'a été. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, moi, sa petite soeur chérie sans affection qui manque de tout, moi qui fais toujours tout pour avoir l'air forte et fraîche et qui, là, toute suite, me perds sans condition dans les larmes.

« J'arrive pas à y croire, Ron... Tout ce que vous avez fait, tout... Je veux dire, Harry, et puis Hermione, et toi... vous avez tout fait pour que la guerre soit finie, et vous étiez notre seul espoir, et... im-magine un p-peu, un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, et si... et s-si cette fois-ci vous ne p-pouviez pas le vaincre ? Et si Har-ry ne p-pouvait plus le vaincre ? »

Voilà ce que je déballai en milieu à des sanglots non contrôlés. Au fond, si j'avais exposé toutes mes craintes, j'aurais pu encore dire que j'avais peur pour eux, peur pour Harry, et que je n'en pouvais plus, et que je voulais absolument que Harry redevienne lui-même parce que j'avais besoin de lui comme le Harry que j'avais connu.

Nous avions tous besoin de sa présence. De son caractère réconfortant et de son assurance de leader.

Je crois que Ron comprenait. Peut-être qu'il comprenait mieux que moi, ce babouin. Vous savez bien. Il s'est lui aussi donné du mal pour en finir. Il nous l'a caché, mais je suis sûre qu'il a fait des sacrifices. J'en suis certaine. Et en plus... pour la première fois, je réalisai une chose qui ne m'avait même pas effleurée au début : son meilleur ami lui manquait... à lui aussi, comme à moi et à tout le monde.

« Soeurette... écoute. Il n'y aura pas de nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou du moins, s'il y en a un, il sera beaucoup moins pire que Tu-Sais-Qui. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Tu-Sais-Qui avait fait des choses terribles, et c'est pour cela qu'il est devenu ce qu'il était. Je suis prêt à parier, et Harry le savait, qu'il n'a jamais dévoilé sa vie à ses mangemorts. Tu vois ? Ils ne sauront pas faire un _remake_. »

Le mot me fit sourire entre mes larmes.

« Et il ne faut pas avoir peur. On vaincra. Les gentils sont toujours vainqueurs. On a bien fini par vaincre Boldemorve, pas vrai ? »

Pas faux.

Prouesse record jamais enregistrée auparavant par l'être humain : Ron est gentil, mature et représente l'homme fort, le grand frère rassurant pendant plus de trois minutes.

Ça c'est de l'exploit.

« Bon. Je veux bien, moi. Maintenant, pour que mon bonheur soit rétabli, je veux mon chocolat. »

Désolée, Ron, de t'ôter le sourire que je t'ai volé. C'est pour le bien de la nation.

« Euh... tu vois, Ginny, je suis en panne de mornilles ces derniers temps, et...

-Ah, c'était ça, tout ce chocolat ? interrompit soudainement Mione. »

Ça commence à devenir intéressant. Ron fait des grimaces du genre « tais-toi-je-t'expliquerai-plus-tard », mais Hermione, cette brave Hermione, comme d'hab', refuse de manquer aux règles.

« Ronald a cru bon de m'offrir une statue taille réelle de moi... en chocolat. »

...

Est-ce que je peux rire ? Non ? Toujours pas ? Et là, je peux ?

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Si M. Babouin Fugitif, alias mon frère, ne faisait pas une tête aussi hilarante (à la fois outrée qu'on ait révélé son précieux secret et vexée de mon rire hystérico-fusionnel), je crois bien que je serais restée sérieusement incrédule et incrédulement sérieuse.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sa tête est à prendre en photo illico-presto.

Mon royaume pour un appareil photo...

« Il veut que je la mange après, je crois... sauf que je ne pourrai jamais avaler tout cela avant que ça fonde.

-Ça va pas fondre, grommela Ronnichou en reluquant ses pompes. J'ai jeté un sort pour que ça fonde pas.

-Mouais, mais toi et les sortilèges concernant la gastronomie, ça fait 33 400 virgule 51 , me moquai-je sans modération. »

Ce qui ne lui plût pas trop, j'en conviens.

Eh... si ça se trouve, le chocolat a changé de goût à cause de son sortilège ? Dans ce cas, je fais faire une statue très, très, très humiliante à son effigie...

... entièrement construite en épinard. Il sera content.

Est-ce que les babouins mangent les épinards ?

º

Une fois qu'il fut décidé qu'une grande partie de la statue d'Hermione (assez réussie, en plus, paraît-il. Ron est babouin fugitif cachotier de talents de sculpteur) m'appartiendrait, que je me chamaillai avec Ronnichou en insistant sur le fait qu'au lieu d'exprimer son talent d'artiste en herbe, il devrait faire des recherches sur comment ramener Harry, et que je me convainquis moi-même que j'avais un destin fabuleux en tant qu'éplucheuse de pommes de terre, j'eus l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

« C'est bizarre, ai-je dit, vous avez pas l'impression que la maison est un peu trop beaucoup trop calme ? »

Silence. Au loin, on entend les petits cris des gnomes.

Des gnomes qui hurlent « MAMAAAAAAAAAAAN ! » depuis au moins une bonne demie-heure.

Euh...

º

Il faut pas croire, mais Hermione est une excellente adversaire aux échecs sorciers.

Ça fait longtemps qu'elle m'a confié que, depuis la fin de sa première année à Poudlard où elle a été contrainte à faire la tour dans un jeu d'échec géant, elle raffolle de ce jeu. Ça lui rappelle, dit-elle, le temps où elle était insouciante et jeune (avec des milliers d'infos circulant inlassablement dans son cervelet, ouais), et même si l'attente angoissante de savoir si Harry ET Ron allaient s'en sortir lui faisait un mauvais souvenir, comme ils sont bel et bien vivants de nos jours, cela a un certain effet tranquillisant de « tout finit toujours par s'arranger ».

Mais elle ne l'a évidemment jamais dit aux garçons.

Voilà. Et à moi de me débrouiller pour comprendre la complexe psychologie de Miss Granger.

En bref, fin de soirée. Papa et Ron sont allés se coucher, crevés après s'être bagarrés contre les méchants de l'histoire, maman s'occupe de Harry juste à côté en le comblant de câlins étouffants et de bonbons, digne d'une vraie grand-mère entichée de son petit-fils, Patmol Jr le Magnifique se livre à l'incroyable exploit de tourner incessablement en tentant d'attraper sa queue (jeu canin très bizarre, provenant sans doute de ses racines extra-terrestres), et nous, on joue aux échecs.

Tout d'un coup, le feu de la cheminée, crépitant depuis des heures, devient vert émeraude.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on voit en sortir ?

Non, pas le père Noël. Ni Zorro sur son cheval Tornado.

Et encore moins une masseuse-kinésithérapeute qui vous propose un séjour gratuit dans son salon de beauté-relaxation.

Non. J'aurais bien aimé, mais non.

C'étaient deux personnes, pour commencer.

Deux personnes rousses.

Ouais, je sais. Tout de suite on dit « roux », et là tout le monde se tourne vers les Weasley. On est pas les seuls roux dans le monde, ok ? Pour commencer, y a plein de gens roux. Il y a la mère à Harry. Celle d'avant, pas moi, quoique je sois rousse quand même, et...

Hein ? Qui c'était ? Franchement, vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

Les rois des farces ? Les troubleurs en chef ? Les plus grands anti-Percy de tous les temps ? Non, toujours pas ?

C'étaient Fred et George, bananes. Et ils étaient couverts de suie de la tête aux pieds. Deux ou trois mauvais sorts sur la figure, mais rien de grave, je le crois bien.

« Venus le plus vite possible...

-Attaque Chemin de Traverse...

-Blessés ?

-Morts ?

-Ministère...

-Mangemorts...

-Frites. »

Tous les regards de la salle se tournèrent immédiatement vers le petit Harry Potter.

Y compris ceux de mes frères qui ne connaissaient absolument pas ledit petit Harry Potter.

« Euh... tenta Hermione d'une petite voix, histoire d'entamer quelque chose. Non, tout le monde va bien, juste un peu ébranlés, c'est tout. »

Fred et George semblèrent à peine l'écouter. Leurs yeux étaient posés sur la miniature d'agent P. qui me fait cauchemarder depuis quelques jours.

« Par la barbe de... se retint de jurer Fred.

-Un nain ! s'ébahit George. »

D'accord, d'accord. Il est temps que j'intervienne, me suis-je dit à ce moment-là. Sauf que je ne savais pas par où commencer.

Réfléchis un peu, Ginny. Pour une fois.

Problématique : Fred et George ne savent pas que la miniature est effectivement Harry Potter, ils vont donc s'imaginer des trucs horribles qui n'ont pas leur place dans ce bas monde, et encore moins sur Mars.

Conclusion : Il faut leur expliquer.

Je suis très avancée.

Pendant que je cherchais mes mots, Fred et George ont décidé de commencer leur petit numéro. C'est-à-dire, exposer leur pensée sur la chose.

« Alors comme ça, Potter a enfin compris que Gin' a du potentiel en tant que future épouse ?

-Ou ça, ou alors il l'a violée. »

Je vais mourir.

« Et l'a ensuite abandonnée avec un rejeton sur les bras ? Sans promesse de mariage ?

-Et surtout : sans aucun hématome sur le visage ?

-Nooooon...

-Mais siiiiii !

-Nooooon, arrête...

-Siiiii !

-Non !

-Si !

-Pas possible !

-Possiblissime.

-Non, non.

-Si, si.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, cher George, je te propose d'aller refaire le visage de Potter façon Weasley. Tout de suite.

-Tu l'as dit, cher Fred. Allons-y. »

Ébahie, j'observai mes frères se concerter calmement, se frotter les poings avec nonchalance et se mettre en marche l'un derrière l'autre en essayant de faire leurs meilleures têtes de méchant.

J'aurais dû y être habituée.

« Espèces de crétins ! Je vous signale que Harry était là pour mon anniversaire, et qu'il aurait été totalement idiot et impossible de vous cacher mon fils pendant des années et des années. »

Fred, qui était devant George dans le chemin pour égorgeation de Survivants dépravés, s'est arrêté net. George, évidemment, s'est pris Fred de plein fouet dans le visage. Mais c'est un homme fort et il a eu le tact de ne pas se ramasser comme un poisson rouge pas doué sur le sol du salon.

« C'est vrai, ça. Dans ce cas, qui est ce gosse ?

-Potter a un petit frère ?

-Un cousin ?

-Une maîtresse ?

-Il a trompé Ginny ?

-Dans ce cas, cher Fred, je te propose d'aller refaire le visage de Potter façon Weas...

-Maaaais ! Ce petit garçon C'EST Harry. »

C'est qu'ils sont saoûlants, à force.

Alors, les jumeaux se sont postés devant le bébé qui les regardait calmement avec ses gros yeux verts. Il semblait tout simplement attendre qu'on leur révèle qui il était. Tout comme Hermione et maman, d'ailleurs, qui ne levaient pas le petit doigt, de peur de faire exploser un volcan à Miami, comme je le fais si souvent. Et Patmol, lui, il en était toujours aux prises avec sa queue de chien-chien inaccessible.

Silence. J'ai comme l'impression que Fred et George n'ont plus de pensées impures à propos de Harry, qu'ils ont enfin compris qu...

« Je SAIS ! Il s'est cloné. »

Je n'ai rien dit.

« Nooooon...

-Mais siiiiii !

-J'y crois pas.

-J'te dis que siiiiii !

-Nooooon, arrête !

-Bien sûr que siiiiii !

-Mais alors pourquoi ?

-Pour perpétuer sa race parce qu'il sait très bien que s'il n'assume pas ses ébats et ne se marie pas avec Ginny, nous allons l'en empêcher.

-Nooooon...

-Siiiii !

-Pas vrai...

-J'en suis sûr !

-Mais... j'arrive pas à y croire !

-Je te jure, absolument vrai !

-C'est pas poss...

-VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE À LA FIN BANDE DE PIPELETTES MARINÉES ? »

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de l'efficacité de la GMG ? Sans doute. Bref, ils se sont tus sur-le-champ.

Le temps de reprendre mes esprits, de souffler un peu, et je me résolus à leur expliquer la vérité.

Enfin, le verbe résoudre n'est pas totalement correct puisque je n'hésitais pas. Ce sont eux qui m'ont empêchée, les bougres à tritons.

« SI je puis avoir la parole... »

Regard noir façon GMG double, extrême cheese avec du ketchup, des cornichons et des frites mayo.

« Cet enfant est le fils de Lily et James Potter. Autrement dit, c'est Harry James Potter, premier du nom, et pas un clone ou un fils dudit Harry James Potter. C'est bien le Survivant, sauf que, euh... en miniature. »

Ces regards de chiens dépourvus de cerveaux m'invitent sûrement à continuer (sans vouloir t'offenser, Patmol).

« C'est-à-dire que Harry a eu quelques petits problèmes et a rétréci, mais on se sait pas encore pourquoi ni comment ni s'il redeviendra celui qu'on a connu un jour. Alors, en attendant, je suis sa maman.

-Ah, ouais. Étant donné que la sienne est mo... OUCH ! »

Heureusement que mes sortilèges de chauve-furie marchent très bien. Merci, chère baguette chérie adorée de mon coeur qui est bien la seule chose au monde à m'obéir.

« Pas de ça dans la maison, les enfants, soupira Maman. »

Et à Harry, toujours dans ses bras, de dire, le plus posément et sereinement du monde, un gros sourire made-in-Sirius collé sur le visage :

« Bonzour, tontons. »

Perspicace, ouais. P't'être trop. Je veux dire, il devine tout seul qui sont ces bipolaires de jumeaux... S'il les identifie tout de suite, c'est qu'il va être très amis avec eux, et que je vais donc avoir de sérieux problèmes pour l'élever comme il se doit.

« Alors comme ça, ce nain de jardin de moldus, c'est Harry ?

-Incroyable.

-Inconcevable.

-Impressionnant.

-Et vous ne savez pas comment il a fait, vous dites ?

-Nop, fis-je, soulagée qu'ils aient enfin assimilé la vérité.

-Hm hm. »

Quoi, hm hm ?

« Ça veut dire qu'il est en position très faible ?

-Vulnérable ?

-Et qu'on peut se venger de tout ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Ouais, bon, pas besoin de me rappeler qu'il m'a larguée comme un chewing gum en plein milieu de Londres, parce que je...

Attends. Ils vont faire _quoi_ ?

« C'est quoi ces idées ? Mais pas question ! Vous allez vous venger sur un enfant ? s'offusqua sans condition Hermione.

-Vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux et je vous assassine sur-le-champ, pour ensuite faire une tarte aux jumeaux de vos deux corps.

-Merlin ! Je ne vous ai pas élevés pour ressembler à Vous-Savez-Qui ! fit ma mère. »

Les trois femmes de la pièce avaient dit ça à peu près en même temps, ce qui faisait à la fin un brouhaha difficile à comprendre. Surtout que le fou en miniature a commencé à se marrer d'un rire hyper fort. On ne saura jamais pourquoi.

« Euh... du calme.

-On plaisantait.

-Harry c'est un pote.

-Il a largué Ginny, mais c'est un pote quand même.

-Ouais.

-Incontestablement. »

Un jour, je vais les tuer, je vous le jure. Ou mon nom n'est pas Jane Eyre.

D'accord, je n'ai jamais porté le doux nom de Jane Eyre. Mais je suppose que vous vous en doutiez, parce que vous êtes des êtres intelligents, contrairement à mes frères, qui ne sont que des plutoniens à humour insensé.

« Bref. Vous vouliez des nouvelles, c'est ça ?

-Absolument. »

Nous nous entretînmes donc sur la bataille d'aujourd'hui pendant le reste de la soirée. Entre-temps, j'ai dû coucher Harry, qui commençait déjà à avoir ses petits yeux lourds de sommeil... Ainsi que Patmol Jr. Le pauvre. J'aurais dû lui prévenir qu'il se fatiguait pour rien. Attraper sa queue reste une utopie canine.

Et comme la journée avait été, au goût de tous, assez éprouvante, à minuit, Freddie et Georgie rentrèrent chez eux et nous, les filles, ont est allées se coucher.

En entrant dans ma chambre, je captai la respiration régulière de bébé Harry qui dormait.

Je le regardai dormir, comme ça, penchée au-dessus de son berceau, pensive. Inutile de vous répéter à tout bout de champ que plus mignon, tu meurs.

« Harry... soufflai-je, tendre. Tu me manques, tu sais. »

D'accord, moment d'émotion où l'héroïne parle toute seule, emplie de nostalgie et de craintes pour son avenir. Mais en gros, c'était ça.

Je poussai un soupir, et décidai de me ranger dans mon petit lit tout frais et rassurant. Je me disais que demain, peut-être, ce serait un jour meilleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je dormais déjà profondément, envahie par un étrange bien-être.

Après tout, tout finirait bien par s'arranger.

-- Oo§oO --

George: Incontestablement, je trouve que ce chapitre est le plus réussi.

Fred : Oui. Surtout par l'apparition de deux beaux gosses pleins d'humour et extrêmement intelligents, qui répondent aux noms de...

George : Gred...

Fred : ... et Feorge.

George : Ils sont vraiment fantastiques.

Fred : J'en suis fan.

George : Cher Fred, je te propose de leur demander un autographe.

Fred : Cher George, je ne m'étonne pas qu'une si merveilleuse idée sorte de ta géniale tête. Je suis tout à fait pour.

Ginny : Vous m'ennuyez, les gars. Quand vous aurez fini de vous jeter des fleurs, on pourrait...

George : Mais si ce n'est pas notre soeurette adorée ! -sourire innocent-

Fred : Notre roussette préférée !

George : Notre bébé Weasley !

Ginny : _-soupir- _C'est r'parti...

Fred : Notre maman précoce de Survivants naindejardinisés !

Ginny : DARKYYYYYY ILS M'EMBÊEEETENT !

Darky : _-arrive avec sa super cape de super héroïne-_ VA DANS L'METRO !

George : ...

Fred : ... dans l'quoi ?

Darky : Aaaah, ce n'est que vous, les jumeaux.

Fred : Comment ça, « ce n'est que vous » ? Je suis outré.

George : Effaré.

Fred : Un peu plus de respect, que diable.

Darky : C'est ça. En attendant, Gin', viens par là.

Ginny : 'quoi faire ?

Darky : Répondre aux reviews, pardi.

**Ariana :**

_Darky : Absolument d'accord. Le Brésil c'est le plus mieux. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre. Biz._

**lorrr : **

_Ginny : Merci de lire la fic, ça nous fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise !_

_Darky : Quand est-ce qu'il redeviendra grand ? Mais enfin, voilà tout le mystère ! Qui sait ce qui arrivera dans le futuuuur ! -voix cavernale-_

**Noriane :**

_Ginny : AAAAAH NOOOON ! PAS 85 ANS ! -tremble-_

_Darky : Mouwahahahaha... Grand suspense, hein ? Bébé Harry redeviendra-t-il le grand Elu ? To be continued..._

**Ryme :**

_Ginny : Ne t'inquiète absolument pas, Harry en aura pour son compte. Je vais me fabriquer un album, tiens. Je me demande quelle tête il fera en voyant ça. En tout cas... évidemment que je suis trop forte ! Tu en doutais encore ? Hahaha._

_Darky : Quant à moi, je vais faire preuve d'un peu plus de modestie. Moi, du talent ? C'est flatteur, merciiiii Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Et puis, quant aux pseudo-menaces, je veux bien croire qu'en fait ce ne soit pas du tout des menaces, mais je rappelle que sans auteur, pas de fanfic xD_

**La-chippie :**

_Ginny : Pfff, une grande malade, s'tu veux, mais au moins, je suis la grande malade préférée de tous mes fans ! Et puis, pour le chocolat, tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour moi. Hum... Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas te COOOOOOOOUPER LA TÊEEEETE !_

_Darky : Hem... j'préfère encore qu'on ne décapite pas mes revieweurs. Alors xD Ben Darkounette c'est pas mal xD Pour poster une fic, j'avoue que c'est assez compliqué sur ce site... faut s'inscrire, et ensuite faire tout un truc avec des documents Word... Mais pas sûre que je saurais t'expliquer ça avec brio ! Pardon En tout cas... LE CHOCOLAT C'EST MA VIE ! -en mode « fidèle au chocolat »-_

_Merci de lire et d'avoir laissé une review !_

**Miss-Potter-Weasley :**

_Darky & Ginny : Eh bien, voici enfin la suite tant attendue... en espérant qu'elle te plaît ! Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé !_

Darky : Et maintenant que nous en avons fini, j'ai l'honneur de demander aux deux zigotos qui squattent... qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là, à propos ?

Fred : Ce qu'on fabrique là ? Elémentaire, chère Watson.

George : Plus élémentaire tu meurs. Nous sommes en mission.

Ginny : _-regard suspicieux-_ Mission ?

George : Absolument, soeurette.

Fred : Tu deviens perspicace, ça te mènera loin, ça.

Ginny : ...

Darky : Euh...

Ginny : QU'ON LEUR COOOOUPE LA TÊTE !

Darky : Ah, tiens, ça f'sait longtemps.

George : Hey, zen, roussette.

Fred : Ouais, y a pas l'feu.

Darky : Dites, est-ce que votre mission... ?

Fred : Ultra-secrète.

George : Pas le droit d'en souffler mot.

Darky : ... aurait quelque chose à voir avec un bébé dont le nom commence par « H » et se finit par « arry » ?

George : Eh bien...

Fred : Hum, en fait, je crois que...

George : En fait, partiellement, mais...

Ginny : Bougez pas, je vais chercher ma tronçonneuse. _-sort-_

George : Sa quoi ?

Darky : _-comme si elle lisait une définition-_ Tronçonneuse : Objet moldu qui sert entre autres à couper les arbres... ou à trucider les grands frères sadiques.

Fred : Tu sais quoi, George ? Je crois que, tant que soeurette se promène, nous ferions mieux de déguerpir.

George : Bien dit, Fred. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ton génie. Et, tant que nous y sommes, je crois que nous ferions mieux de le faire au plus vite.

Fred : Je n'en attendais pas moins de ton génie non plus. Filons. _-sortent-_

Darky : _-soupir-_ Bref... à la prochaine, les gens ! _-sourire de fin d'épisode-_


End file.
